A Series of Spectacular Affairs
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Diana Prince came to the Watchtower to get her mind off things only to be more or less being drawn into a rather heated affair with Spider-man along with five other women who he now has to somehow juggle keeping six of them pleased and his duties as Spider-man while dealing with several jealous suitors of the six women he's with and a few ex-girlfriends...least Jameson isn't around
1. Chapter 1

This story is centered in any real continuity or time frame but the main points are New 52, ANAD Marvel, bit of the Ultimate Marvel verse with a smidge of the Arrow verse thrown in

The main pairing will be Spider-man x Wonder Woman x Power Girl x Black Canary x Grail x Warbird x Lois Lane

A few other exes of Peter's will show up from time to time that he may end up sleeping with or joining in a threesome with Peter and one of the six women mentioned.

 **Also, warning this story will have much more sexual content in it then most of my others ones.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It was late in the evening when Diana Prince, more commonly known to the world at large as Wonder Woman made her way into the empty mess hall of the Justice League's main base of operations, the Watchtower. She was dressed in a breath taking white dress that covered her right shoulder, reached down to the floor with a slit that exposed her right leg, a nearly scandalous plunging neckline that drew great attention her perfectly sculpted breasts and several thin lace like straps that made a crisscrossed pattern on her back

Her raven locks were flowing freely from her head like a silky water fall that seemed to shiny and reflect the lights of the cafeteria off it. She had a very light amount of makeup, mainly around her eyes that caused her lightning blue eyes to stand out even more.

Sadly, the image of her beauty was ruined by the rather dark scowl on her face as she nearly stomped to a table that had a great view of the Earth and sat down with a huff. The reason for her behavior and current attire was because tonight she and her teammate Bruce Wayne who was in secret the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, were supposed to have dinner and the man never showed.

She waited over three hours until she finally realized that the brooding detective wasn't going to appear. It also made her look like a complete fool, she wasn't blind to the pitying looks that she received from the high-class restaurants staff of other customers that evening. That she could handle, she could handle being pitied, well to an extent. She can also handle the fact that Bruce stood up her up after they've been planning this date for almost two weeks and finally found time in their busy schedule to make it work…

But what she couldn't handle was that when she called to ask why he didn't show and if anything was wrong, it wasn't him who answered his phone

It was Talia al Ghul!

"Why couldn't have been the damn jewel thief" Diana growled out in anger at discovering that her 'boyfriend' was not only with another woman but with the most twisted and heartless woman that Diana has ever had the misfortune of meeting and she's met the daughter of Dardseid

She just couldn't understand, what did Talia have that Diana didn't to capture the Dark Knight's attention?

A dark side? Being the child of Zeus automatically entitled her to one

A beautiful figure? Her's has often been compared to that of a goddess and even Aphrodite herself has claimed that Diana was one of the few to actually rival her in beauty

…Well maybe she wasn't as smart as Talia in terms of others would call 'Book smarts' and granted she may be a bit naïve when it comes to certain subjects or themes but she likes to think that her wisdom and experiences more than made up for it

' _Then again, he did have a child with her'_ Diana thought with a sigh as the image of the most recent Robin flew through her mind

To be honest Diana didn't particularly care for the child, there was something about him that left Diana feeling uneasy, like whenever she finds herself in the presence of the boy's mother or grandfather. Dick, she could handle, Jason wasn't so much a problem in that he just needed a little genuine affection every once in a while, and Tim was a sweet boy but Damian…there was something deeply off about the assassin raised child

Diana was so deep in her mental processing of how it is that Bruce would rather choose some sadistic criminal over her that she didn't notice a figure approaching her and calling out her name. It wasn't until they place an armored hand on her exposed shoulder that she finally looked to see who it was…

Spider-man or at least she thinks that's who it is. The man wasn't wearing the typical red and blue suit she's often seen him in. The one he was now wearing was black and yellow and seemed to be made out of a combination of Kevlar and metal plating. His yellow lenses gazing into her eyes

"What?" Diana asked as she stared at the man in slight surprise

"I asked if you were alright? You've uh been glaring at the planet over there like it said you were ugly or something" Spider-man said as he let go of Wonder Woman's shoulder and shifted his weight from leg to leg "Not that you are ugly in fact your uh really pretty…"

Diana smiled softly at that "Thank you Spider-man…"

"Got a hot date tonight?" Spider-man asked as he gestured to her dress

It was then that Diana's smile fell and she sighed "No…my 'date' never showed"

"Wait what?" Spider-man's lenses widened in a way that made Diana question how it was possible "Who is brave or dumb enough to stand you up?!"

"A man who prefers the presence of another rather than mine" Diana said with a scowl before a sudden thought came to her and she glanced back at Spider-man and seemed to gaze right into his soul for several moments before speaking "Tell me, are you with anyone at the moment?"

Spider-man's lenses widened at that "Uh what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife?" Diana asked as she stood up and found herself being taller than Spider-man on the account of her heels, but even without them she's usually an inch or two taller than the wall crawler

"Uh no, last time I checked" Spider-man said with confusion "Why? Did your date say that's who he's with? If so, than that's a lie"

Diana's response was to grab the man by the hand and start pulling him from the room while ignoring his surprised cry of 'Hey what are you doing?'. Thankfully the man didn't bother putting up much of a fight as she led him to her room

' _Let's see how Bruce likes it when the person your dating is sleeping with someone they dislike'_ Diana thought a little bitterly

Before Spider-man joined the League thanks to Superman and to some extent the Flash, Diana thought that the Man of Steel was Batman's total opposite in both actions and personality, but the web slinger she currently had in her grip had proved otherwise. Where's Bruce was dark, grim and cynical, Spider-man was bright, cheerful and optimistic. Spider-man was loud and always had a quip or poor joke on hand no matter the situation where Bruce was silent and always serious

Despite his rather joking nature Diana has at times seen that there was more to the wall crawler than meets the eye. Case in point he possess a vastly higher intelligence than most would assume he has that easily rivals the likes of Batman's and Mister Terrific with the latter saying that the man may be smarter than him

He's also demonstrated traits of nobility when he once took a kryptonite bullet for Clark hat was fired by Deathstroke during a rather brutal fight last week and still didn't let it stop him from saving the hostages the infamous mercenary had kidnapped

It was then that she and Spider-man finally came to her room and she felt the man's struggles briefly stop

"Uh Wonder Woman what are you doing?" Spider-man said a little nervously as he was dragged into the Amazon's room before the door closed and locked behind him

It was then that Diana turned to him "You and I are going to have sex"

A grain of sand could be heard hitting the floor with how quite the room had gotten. Finally, after several moments of silence Spider-man spoke

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Diana said as she took a step closer to Spider-man and ran a hand across his larger yellow spider symbol "I find myself frustrated both emotionally and sexually and lonely…I was hoping you can help change that"

"But what about you-" Spider-man tried to bring up her boyfriend that she mentioned before he remembered that the man, whoever it was that was dumb enough to piss off Wonder Woman of all people, had been with someone else tonight when he was supposed to have been with her…the hell is wrong with that person?

"He'll have no room to judge" Diana said with a grin as she knew what he was about to say

She than pressed her body into his and wrapped a leg around his waist "Don't tell me you haven't thought of sleeping with me Spider-man, many have…"

"Uh well…um…" Spider-man tried to think up a witty response to this situation but was finding none which was kind of hard to do when Wonder Woman is seducing you

It's almost like his brain was trying to keep him from saying some stupid and running his shot at getting with Wonder Woman even if it was only for apparent revenge sex…

Diana smirked at the man's loss for words before she turned and pressed her rear into his crotch and began to grind against him and placed both he man's slightly shaking hands on both her waist and breasts and moaned as he began to squeeze both

She than leaned back and looked over her shoulder at Spider-man with a saucy smirk "Don't worry Spider-man…you can keep the mask on if you want"

'… _Fuck_ it' Peter thought with a mental shrugashe pulled his mask up to his nose and brought the delighted Amazon into a heated kiss while he continued to grope her chest and now ass that was pushing into his groin

Peter than quickly turned Diana around and moved the fabric covering her breasts, which revealed her to be braless and didn't waste any time in taking one of her nipples in his mouth while he groped the other tit. Diana let out a content moan as she toed off one of her heels followed by the other before taking Spider-man by the face and bringing him into a searing kiss that nearly took his breath away

Diana pulled out of the kiss and giggled when she saw that Peter had tried to follow her and let out a sound of sadness when she stopped him. She then gave him a wink as she slowly lowered herself to her knees and began to have her hands snake their way up his legs

Peter seeing where this was going quickly unbuckled the belt and straps that kept his suit's pants up and let Diana pull them down while he let the utility belt drop to the floor with a thud. Diana grinned at the sight of Peter's boxers struggling to contain his sex

' _And here I thought Clark was the only one to rival Bruce in size'_ Diana thought with a grin as she pulled Spider-man's cock free and almost immediately wrapped her mouth around the crown and gave it a hard suck that cause the man to gasp before she used her tongue to trail down his shaft

"Holy shit!" Peter said as he cradled Diana's head as she began to bob her head up and down his cock while looking at him with her alluring blue eyes

Diana smirked at this and released his member before sucking idly on his sack which caused the man to shiver in delight. Diana spent the next several moments alternating between sucking both parts of his male anatomy before she stood up and grabbed his hand brought him towards the bed and pushed him down on to the mattress

Peter used that moment to remove the upper portion of his suit while Diana removed her dress and tossed it away before she kneeled and resumed sucking, licking and kissing his cock while Peter laid back and enjoyed the feeling of one of the most powerful and beautiful women on earth pleasuring him in ways that he rarely gets to enjoy

After several more minutes Peter felt himself about to come and looked down to warn his lover "I'm going to cum…"

Diana grinned at that and increased her sucking and licking with renewed vigor that caused Peter to groan in delight. Just as he thought that Wonder Woman would let him finish inside her mouth she released him and let used her superhuman speed to quickly race into the bathroom and return with a towel for him to cum in all before he could even blink

She shot the man a sheepish smile "Sorry but I don't feel like cleaning up and bodily fluids afterwards or have my…boyfriend come in here and notice any suspicious spots in here"

"It's okay" Peter said with a shrug "Just please don't take my blood while you're at it or use that semen to clone me"

Diana eyed him with surprise which caused Peter to wince "Long story…"

Diana chuckled at that before she dropped the towel on the side and quickly removed her panties and guided Peter's to still erect cock into her, causing both to moan in pleasure before she looked down at Peter with a grin

"Ready for a wonderful time?"

"Yeah…I'm sure it'll be amazing" Peter grinned as he began to thrust into Wonder Woman

…

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

Peter quietly groaned as heard his mask's com link going off and slowly rose from the bed that was also occupied by a still sleeping and very naked Wonder Woman. Her dress along with his suit, sans the mask were on the floor. Peter cracked his neck and pulled down his mask over his face and answered the call, the I.D appeared on his HUD and showed it was Superman calling

"Need something Supes?" Peter asked with a yawn

" _Oh, sorry were you sleeping?"_ Clark said over the line

Peter glanced down to see Wonder Woman's eyes slowly opening up to meet his yellow lenses "Uh kind of…but I don't think I'll be getting anymore rest, so what's up?"

" _I need your help with something"_ Clark said unaware of Peter's current whereabouts or company

"Oh, and what's that?" Peter asked as he watched Wonder Woman wink at him as her hand slowly made its way across his waist and to his semi erect member and grip it. Peter had to hold in a moan as he felt the Amazon lumping him while still maintaining eye contact with him the whole time

" _One of your rouges is running around in Metropolis and I need your help to find him"_ Clark said quietly, Peter could hear the faint sounds of the Daily Planet in the background, Peter concluded that news of his rouge had just surfaced while he was at work

"Which one is it? Rhino, Electro-" Peter began to sound off some names that he knew were still running around when Superman interrupted him in a grim tone

" _Venom…"_

Peter's body tensed at that, which caused Diana to frown as she felt him soften a bit in her grip

Peter let out a sigh of dread while he pinched the ridge of his nose "Fantastic…Brock's back"

Eddie Brock Jr, aka Venom. Where's most superheroes tend to have one 'arch nemesis' like Joker to Batman, Lex Luthor to Superman and so on, Peter has the misfortune of having three that regularly change places in being the worse of his rouges gallery that were already on par with the likes of Batman's in sheer brutality and even power like some of Superman's

Venom was pretty much if Spider-man gave into his darker nature and anger. His strength surpassed his, he was faster, and thanks to the symbiote that used to be bonded to Peter before he and it went through a rather nasty break up, Brock knew everything about Peter including how to remain undetected by his spider-sense. The guy was next to impossible to see, hear or sense coming in any shape or form and Venom used that to his fullest advantage

And that's what made Venom so much more terrifying to Peter than the likes of Otto or Osborn. Peter can sense them coming thanks to his spider-sense and thankfully both were unware of who he was under the mask, well Norman used to know but thankfully suffered some much needed memory loss while Otto could care less who Spider-man was underneath the mask for the time being

" _Peter, you okay?"_ Clark asked concerned, knowing how dangerous Venom was to the spider themed hero and even him if he isn't careful enough. The memory of Venom possessing the superheroine Warbird flashed through the man's mind

"Yeah…just give me a few hours to build up some courage and buy lots of medical supplies and I'll swing by and we can start looking for my homicidal dark twin" Peter said and waited for a response "…I'm going to assume you nodded in agreement at what I just said"

" _Yeah, sorry"_ Clark said sheepishly " _Let me know when you're here"_

"Can do, and say hi to Lana for me" Peter said as he laid back down in the bed

" _Can do, oh and Lois says hi by the way. I didn't even know you guys knew each other"_ Superman said with a chuckle before ending the call

Peter let out a sigh as he looked to see Wonder Woman watching him with a concerned look "Uh yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Diana asked her lover as she resumed pumping him and was happy to feel him hardening again

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just am not looking forward to meeting Venom again" Peter groaned out as Wonder Woman leaned in and kissed him on the lips

Diana than straddled Peter and smirked while reaching down for his full mast cock and guided towards her entrance "I'm sure you and Superman will do fine against him"

"Hopefully better than last time" Peter said as he placed his hands on her waist and let out a growl as he entered Diana who moaned in delight before she began to bounce up and down while placing her hands on his chest

Peter began to thrust up into her which caused her to yelp in delight as she leaned in and pulled Peter's mask up and slammed her mouth against his. Her tongue easily made its way inside of Peter's and quickly wrestled his into submission as she dominated him. Seeing that he was going to lose this, Peter quickly flipped them over so that Peter was on top and began to thrust into her core with every bit of superhuman strength he had

Diana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Peter's cock made its way deeper into her love canal and hit her sweet spot repeatedly. The action caused her to mew and moan in pleasure before she pulled Peter into another kiss while she began to meet his thrust with her own which brought a wave of pleasure to both super humans

The two continued this for the better part of half an hour with Diana coming at least twice and Peter well on his way to his own release when they both heard Diana's com link going off. Peter halted in his thrusting, drenched in sweat and Diana's saliva from her licking and kissing him so much and watched as Diana huff and wipe the sweat from her brow and reach for the device that was resting on the stand next to her bed and answered it

"Hello?"

" _Diana"_ a man's gruff voice spoke through the speaker that caused Peter to pale as he recognized it as the voice of Batman

He then looked towards Diana and silently mouthed 'Batman is your freakin boyfriend!'

Diana rolled her eyes before she took Peter's head and placed it between her breasts and continued her conversation with the dark knight "What do you want Batman?"

" _I want to talk about last night"_ Batman said

Diana sighed both in annoyance and pleasure as she felt Peter grope her breasts "Fine…when and where?"

" _The cave, tonight"_ Batman responded

"Least I can expect you to actually show up this time" Diana growled out before she shut her com off and laid back in her bed with a huff

Peter pulled his head from between her breasts and gave her a worried look "Should I stop or-"

"If you want" Diana said as she rubbed her forehead "You can finish and leave afterwards, I don't mind"

"Oh…uh…" Peter didn't really know how to respond to that before Diana rolled them both over until she was on top and began to ride him for all he was worth

Peter's hands found her waist again and helped force her down on his tool for the next several minutes while he would occasionally squeeze Diana's bouncing mounds and kiss the woman's neck and face who responded with clenching her vaginal muscles around his cock and rotating her hips before he finally felt his release coming

"Uh Diana, I'm going to-"

Diana immediately hopped off and completely enveloped his cock in her mouth just in time to have his seed shoot out and down her throat. Peter watched her with wide eyes as she sucked him dry and let out a few lewd sounds before she released him with a satisfying pop sound and shot him an amused look

"You don't taste half bad…" Diana said as she got up from her bed and began to make her way to the shower she had

Peter watched her go "So um…is this gonna be a thing or was it just a heat of the moment kind of deal?"

Diana paused halfway to her shower and thought it over before looking over her shoulder at the slowly redressing Spider-man "I'll let you know later…thank you for the wonderful night"

Peter gave her a sort of sheepish smile "Uh your welcome…thanks for the amazing time"

Diana chuckled as she made her way into the bathroom to clean herself of both her and Peter's sweat and cum while the New York based vigilante slipped his suit back on and carefully made his way out of her room and towards the teleporters that will take him back to New York so he can clean himself up and head on over to Metropolis

…

* * *

And done.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay wow, this story kicked off a lost faster and a lot harder than I thought it would, but hey I ain't complaining so on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to get to Metropolis thanks to the Justice League's teleporter. After arriving in the 'City or Tomorrow' Peter quickly shot a web line out and swung in the direction of the Daily Planet while humming to himself. It didn't take long for him to arrive and no sooner did he set foot on the rooftop that the Man of Steel himself appeared

"Wow that was fast" Peter said with a chuckle

"Faster than a speeding bullet remember" Clark responded with a grin

"Would explain why there's no 'Superwoman' flying around than" Peter joked before his mood became more somber "So where was Venom seen?"

Clark's grin fell and was replaced with a more serious expression "I have confirmed reports of him being seen out by Suicide slums. I went there earlier to check it out and found a few traces of that symbiote suit of his on some of the rooftops"

"Why is Venom here of all places?" Peter inquired

Clark shrugged "Don't know to be honest, I just hope it isn't because he's sort of an alien and I'm an alien so he feels some weird kindred spirit thing for me"

"Is that why half the alien villains and heroes on this planet visit this place?" Peter asked with a grin

"Sadly yes…" Clark said with a sigh

"Lucky, half the people who show up in my city are usually animal related and want to kill me" Peter said dejectedly before he gave the Man of Tomorrow and curious look "Hey Supes, would you be willing to-"

"Nooooo" Clark said with his hands up and gave his friend a grin "I'd rather not get caught up with some of your rouges, mine are difficult enough as it is"

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad and you can easily steam roll through half of them in the blink of an eye" Peter pointed out

"Have you ever fought Sandman in the heart of the Gobi dessert?" Clark asked with a dead pan expression "It sucked and I got sand in places I didn't even think were possible…"

"Hey don't jinx me" Peter said shaking his arms in comical fashion "The worst I've had to deal with him is at the beach in Miami and that was hard enough!"

"To late, the universe has been hearing this conversation and is already planning to rectify that little mistake" Clark said with a smirk

Peter growled in annoyance before he looked over the city and nodded towards it "So if Venom isn't here for some kind of weird alien bonding time, wow that just sounds so wrong saying it aloud, then what else could draw him here?"

Clark cupped his chin in thought "Maybe Luthor? If I'm not mistaken he did try to capture and experiment on Brock a while back"

"Maybe" Peter said with a shrug before he frowned "But that was years ago, and while Venom is pretty patient compared to most of my rouges, he isn't that patient"

The two heroes thought it over for a few more seconds until Clark's hearing picked up someone coming up to the roof. He looked to see who it was and smirked

"What is it?" Peter asked as he could now pick up someone approaching with his own enhanced hearing

"A nosey reporter" Clark said with a chuckle just as the door opened to reveal Lois Lane dressed in a brown jacket over a green top and a pair of jeans that clung to her shapely hips and a pair of black heeled boots

"Clark I'm going to ne-" the beautiful raven haired reporter stopped at the sight of both Superman and Spider-man in some sort of black and yellow armored suit staring at her

"Hi Lois" Peter waved at the woman who smiled at him

"Hey Pete…" Lois said before shooting a mild glare of annoyance "Wasn't aware that he'd be stopping by Kent!"

Clark shrugged "You never asked"

Lois narrowed her eyes at the man od steel's cheeky response before she sighed "Anyways, I came up here to tell you that I've got a lead on something going down at the docks tonight that might need your intervention"

"What is it?" Clark asked with a furrowed brow

"Don't know, but my source tells me that Luthor himself has hired some serious muscle to protect some sort of container being shipped in from Europe" Lois said as she folded her arms under her impressive bust

Clark sighed "This just keeps getting better and better. First I find out Venom's running around here and now Luthor is up to something…again"

"Welcome to the life of a superhero Clark" Peter said as he patted the man of steel on the shoulder "Inconveniences and bad timing are to us what wet and liquid is to water"

Clark grunted at that before his eyes narrowed and he looked off into the distance and frowned "Hmm a bank robbery downtown"

"Need help?" Peter asked the slowly rising man

"I got this, you get started on finding out why Venom's here. You tend to be better at this kind of thing than I am. I'll meet up with you later" Clark said before she shot off to stop the robbery in progress

Peter watched him go for a moment before turning to see a grinning Lois

"You never called" Lois said as she placed a hand on her hip

"I've been busy" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head

"Peter contrary to popular belief I don't just sleep with every hero that ends up saving my ass from danger. Just the ones that manage to impress me and you've done more than impress" Lois said with a chuckle as she took a step forward and ran a hand down his chest "Love the new suit by the way, what's the occasion?"

"None, just thought I'd test this out is all" Peter said with a shrug

Lois made a humming sound as she continued to rub Peter's spider symbol before she looked up at him with a coy grin "You know Pete, I have a few new outfits myself I want to test out, maybe you can help?"

Peter stared at her for a moment before speaking "…Something tells me this conversation just took a right turn down perverse lane"

Lois giggled at that before she took a step back "But first I believe you have an evil Spider-man running around"

Peter sighed at that "Don't remind me, I almost would prefer the Green Goblin or Doc Ock to him"

"He's that bad?" Lois asked with some concern

"No, he's that scary and that tongue of his gives me the creeps" Peter said before he turned and launched himself into the air on a web line and headed out into the city to see if he could pick up Venom's trail

' _If anything, he's going to find me first…I can already feel the bruises I'm going to get from this fight'_ Peter thought as he shot another web line out

…

Meanwhile on the Watchtower Diana was currently sitting in the mess hall that had several other League members in it. She was seated at the same table as last night only this time she was joined by another woman

"So wait let me get this straight" Dinah Lance aka the Black Canary and the youngest of the Lance sisters "Your telling me that not only did Batman stand you up on what sounded like a very nice date, but he stood you up because he was fucking Talia?!"

Diana sighed at that "Honestly I'm not entirely sure he did but given the man's track record with her and Selina's own warnings in regard to the demon's daughter I can safely assume that he at least made out with her"

"Bastard…" Dinah said with a scowl "And to think I used to have a crush on the guy, he seemed so much better than Ollie"

Diana made a sound of mild aggrement at that as she looked down at her salad and poked at it with her fork "Still…the night wasn't a complete lost"

"How so?" Dinah asked with intrigue

Diana gave her a small smirk "Let's just say that two can play at Bruce's game"

Dinah's eyes widned at that "No…you?"

Diana shrugged "And I don't regret a moment of it…or more accurately several 'moments'"

"Who's the lucky stud?" Dinah grinned at that as she leaned in "I want details! Name, size, and how he left you when you both were done"

Diana took a quick look around to make sure that no one was hearing before she leaned in "Spider-man…"

The Black Canary's eyes shot open so wide that Diana for a brief moment thought her eyeballs would actually pop out. She opened her mouth several times to say something before the words died in her throat. Finally after several moments of stunned disbelief the blonde voiced her thoughts on the manner

"S-Spider-man?" Dinah said while Diana nodded

"Every bit as big as Superman or Batman are and the stamina to rival the man of steel himself, which believe me is no small feat" Diana said with a grin

"Damn…to think that the resident chatter box is a beast in the sack" Dinah said with a chuckle before a sudden realization dawned on her and she started to outright laugh "Oh Batsy is going to be so pissed when he finds out you fucked the one guy in the League that I think he genuinely hates or at the very least dislikes"

"Well that's what he gets for fucking a ninja assassin terrorist" Diana said with a shrug before she smiled "And to be honest, I'm thinking of paying the wall crawler another visit"

Dinah smirked at that "Hoping he'll give you another dose of his webbing?"

Diana gave her an innocent shrug before she noticed another woman enter the mess hall and making their way towards the duo. She stood about the same height as Diana did and possessed golden blonde hair like Dinah but her's was more straight than curly. Her face was covered by a domino mask that displayed her vibrant blue eyes that seemed to flow with power and life. Her goddess like body was covered in a sort of black leotard that had a large yellow lightning bolt symbol zig zag down her gifted chest, thigh high black boots, black shoulder length gloves and a red sash tied across her waist

The woman was Carol Danvers aka Warbird and one of the most powerful members of the Justice League and a close personal friend of Diana's. The blonde bombshell gave both women a smirk as she sat down at the table

"What you two are having some juicy looking girl talk and I'm not invited?" Carol teased as she stole a piece of lettuce from Diana's salad bowl

"I was unaware you were here Carol, I would have invited you here as well if that were the case" Diana said with a smirk

Carol chuckled at that "So how did your date with the Dark Knight go? You two have been planning that date of yours for a while now"

Diana's smirk fell from her face and Dinah sighed as she decided to fill her fellow blonde in "Bats didn't show, he was too busy getting freaky with another woman"

Carol's eyes narrowed at that "Is that so…who's the bitch? Was it Catwoman?"

"No, it wasn't her thought to be honest I wish it were" Diana said as she pinched the ridge of her nose "It was Talia al Ghul"

"Wait you mean the heartless bitch that not even a month ago tried to help her father wipe out half of West Africa?" Carol said in complete shock before her eyes narrowed and glowed yellow "I'm going to kill that brooding asshole and then pay miss Ghul a visit and see if a Lazarus pit can bring back from the beat down I have planned for her!"

"I don't think Batman or his son Robin will appreciate that" Diana said dryly but couldn't help but smirk at the image of Carol beating Talai to a bloody pulp

Carol scoffed at that "Please like I'm afraid of him. All he has going for him is being rich and knowing a few fancy fighting styles. I can move faster than he can blink, hit harder than he can take and I have military training"

"So could half the guys that Batman has beaten over the years" Dinah pointed out

"Did they ever try attacking Batman as Bruce Wayne in broad daylight?" Carol questioned

"Not that I can recall, why?" Dinah asked with a furrowed brow

Carol held up a finger "He won't have his fancy gadgets with him" she held up another finger "He'll be unable to really fight me because he'll risk having people discover that he's Batman" and finally a third finger "And I have no real weakness he can properly exploit and I'm capable of absorbing pretty much all types of energy, how the hell can he topple that?"

"I'm sure he'll find away" Diana said with a snort

"Bah if it comes down to it Iill get Spider-man to help me, he's smart" Carol said with a wavwe of her hand

"Spider-man?" Diana and Dinah said at the same time

Carol nodded "Yep, he's every bit as smart as that cape wearing fool and he actually has a personality and all I have to do is bat my eyes at him and presto he's putty in my hands. One more could a girl ask for?"

"You two are close?" Diana asked suddenly feeling a little uneasy, if it turns out that her friend has a thing for Spider-man and she finds out that Diana slept with him…

"We're friends" Carol said sounding a bit annoyed "But sadly that guy can't seem to pick up the signals I've been sending him for the past two weeks. What do I have to carve that I like him into the moon for him to see?"

"Oblivious huh?" Dinah asked with a grin

"Yeah…" Carol said with a dejected sigh "Still it's kind of cute when he gets all flustered because of my signals. You should have seen his face the other day when I asked him if he's ever thought of having a threesome with me him and Diana"

"Wait what?" the Amazon shot her friend a surprised look "You said tht to him"

Carol's brow quirked at that "Uh yeah why? It's not like you haven't slept with a woman or two in your life time. I sincerely doubt you were a stranger to any forms of sex be it Hetro or Bi in the several thousand years you grew up on Themyscira"

"No it's not that it's just-" Diana began only for Dinah to interrupt her

"Last night she fucked Spider-man to get back at Batman"

Carol's eyes nearly burst from her skull while Diana groaned, preparing for the onslaught she knew was coming

"Look Carol I didn't know that you've had your eye on hi-"

"Why the fuck didn't you invite me?" Carol nearly screamed in outrage as she glared at a surprised Diana

"Excuse me?" the Amazon said in shock while Dinah smirked at the two

Carol pointed a finger at Diana "You mean to tell me that you fucked the guy I've had my eyes on for a while and you didn't have the nerve to call me and say 'hey I'm fucking Spider-man wanna join in?'!"

"But I didn't know that you even liked him until now!" Diana said defensively

"Uh hello I've set up shop in New York City, I've made sure I have monitor duty with him every week, and I've teamed up with him more times than almost any other hero here barring Superman, Flash and Captain Marvel!" Carol said with annoyance

"That does sound like someone with a crush" Dinah said before she looked around the mess hall "So where is he anyway? Back in New York or passed out in your bad still?"

"Superman called him, said that Venom was loose in Metropolis and needed help catching him" Diana said

"Venom?" Carol said with some dread

"You've met him?" Diana looked at her friend who nodded shakily

"Yeah…once and I hope to keep it at that" Carol said with a shiver "That damn thing took control of me and caused me to nearly kill Spider-man and Superman once"

"Maybe that's why he has yet to respond to your advances Carol" Dinah said with a grin "Getting his ass handed to him by you must have scared the day lights out of him"

Carol's response was to growl at her fellow blonde while Diana looked back down towards the Earth with a slight frown

…

It was nearing dusk when Peter finally made a breakthrough in discovering the location of Venom. As it turns out he was right in that Venom would find him first…he just wishes that the near seven-foot-tall alien suit wearing maniac was gentler about it like screaming out his name instead of swinging in out of nowhere and punting the surprised arachnid through a window and out the other end of a building and on to a rooftop

Peter let out a groan as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet and looked towards Venom with annoyance "Did you just seriously kick me through a building?!"

Venom hissed darkly at Spider-man before speaking in a deep dark echoing voice **"We need your help Parker"**

Peter's lenses widened at that "Say what?"

Venom hissed in annoyance before extending his arm out and grabbing Peter by the throat and yanking him towards his face **"We said we need your help"**

Peter held back the urge to gag at the smell of Venom's tooth filled maw "Ah dude, have you even brushed your teeth this month?"

Venom growled before he slammed Peter into the ground **"You will help us or suffer!"**

Peter winced in slight pain before he glared at Venom "All right Brock, what is it?"

Venom's eyes narrowed at Peter **"We need you to help us kill our spawn…"**

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter a Venom, Superman, and Spider-man team up


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **texaswookie** : It's the DC Billy Batson version that's Captain Marvel in this story

 **Galabrax** : Like around six women before Diana, some of which he was in a relationship with for a while, so that's part of the reason it's low. Grail doesn't know Peter really at this point and time, she's seen him om occasion but has yet to really interact with him, that'll change soon though. Yes, Darkseid will be less than pleased with Peter being with his daughter, but it's more of where they will do the deed than the fact his daughter is with someone.

 **justafan** : They won't come to see him as some boy toy, well except probably Grail but she'll love him in her own dark way. Captain Marvel in this story is Billy Batson. No, Venom isn't female here and wants Spider-man, well it wants him dead but I already have someone for Venom/Eddie.

 **Spider-man Fan** : Their relationship isn't hostile, they just don't like each other much partly because their personalities are so different. Also, Spider-man lets lots of people fight his enemies mainly because he knows the person fighting can hold their own, he'd do the same thing if it was Captain America, Black Widow, or even Daredevil saying they'll deal with one of Spider-man's foes Carnage included, he'll be worried and offer his help yeah but he knows their more than capable. Also, considering that Batman can take on Superman, Spider-man doesn't see a reason why he can't take on Carnage, someone vastly weaker then Superman, plus he knows Batman wouldn't take on Carnage unless he had a plan to deal with him, Batman doesn't pick a fight without really planning it out. Plus, as dangerous as Joker is which is pretty impressive given some of the other DC villains, Spider-man won't have much trouble dealing with him and then quickly heading on over to help Batman finish off Carnage

 **gunman** : For now Carnage will be the only Symbiote aside from Venom showing up. Yeah Peter trying to juggle his duties along with keeping multiple women pleased will be funny to watch, and exhausting for him. As for Carol being the only Marvel girl in the harem, I may add one more Marvel woman so she doesn't feel too alone

 **nightmaster000** : Yeah, Bruce won't be too happy but Peter will be quick to point out that Bruce started it first

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Spider-man…I think I'm starting to catch some of your bad luck" Superman gave the wall crawler a deadpanned look after he just finished hearing what Venom had to say in regards to a brand new Symbitoe running around, attached to one of the most twisted, brutal and insane villains Spider-man has to deal with

The Carnage killer, Cletus Kassidy

Peter couldn't help but nod "Yeah I know, might wanna visit Fate later and have him do some weird cleansing thing on you just incase"

" **People around you do tend to suffer a lot don't they Parker"** Venom hissed at the man " **No wonder your always so alone"**

"That's enough" Superman gave the slightly larger being a glare

"It's alright Superman, I'm sadly use to Venom's dark twisted truths and insults…most of the time" Peter sighed as he scratched the back of his head before looking towards Venom with a glare "So what can Cletus do with this symbitoe that's different from you?"

Venom turned away from his glairing match with Superman to address his nemesis "Because our spawn was born here on Earth, it possesses our powers along with new ones. And it's also stronger because it's a new generation"

"Greaaat, a super Venom" Peter said in a sarcastic drawl "Just what this world needs, and it's attached to the Joker's twin to boot!"

"Are they related?" Superman asked with interest "Couldn't help but notice that they do look similar and have similar personalities"

"Batman thinks they might be half-brothers or something, don't know was too busy trying to pretend to ignore him to annoy him" Spider-man said with a shrug

"Heh, no wonder he doesn't like you" Superman said with a smirk

"In my defense, he doesn't like anybody" Spider-man pointed 'He when he finds out what I did with Wonder Woman, he's going to like me even less…then again he did cheat on her first'

It was then that Venom hissed loudly **"Come, we are waiting time. Our spawn must be eliminated"**

Superman frowned at the parasite wearing criminal "When you say eliminated, do you mean taken down or-"

" **We must kill it"** Venom said darkly

"But isn't this thing like your kid or something?" Spider-man asked with a raised brow

" **The symbiote's kind cares little for the spawn they produce. Once it's separated from us, it's on it's own"** Venom stated

"And here I thought Darkseid was a bad parent" Superman muttered

"Okay we find Cletus and then we stop him, without killing him and I'm looking at you Venom, and then we go see what's going on down by the docks" Spider-man said as he looked back and forth between the two other men "Agreed?"

" **The docks?"** Venom said with confusion **"That's where we've tracked our spawn to"**

Superman and Spider-man both stared at Venom for a moment before they both groaned out "This is just getting better and better/I hate my life sometimes"

Venom then launched himself off the roof **"Come, we must stop him before it gets away!"**

Spider-man watched him go for a second before looking towards Superman "We're probably going to need the League at some point, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Superman nodded before they both took off and followed Venom who was swinging towards the docks like a man on a mission, which he was when one thought about it

…

"Diana…" Bruce said as he saw Wonder Woman descend the stair case that led up to Wayne Manor

"Bruce" Diana said a little icily as she folded her arms across her chest

The two stared at each other for several long moments before Diana spoke again

"Are you going to apologize or not?" Diana said with a glare

Bruce sighed at that "Diana, I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Mean to cheat on me with Talia of all people or didn't mean for me to find out?" Diana growled out as she took several steps toward the caped crusader "How long has this been going on? Since before we started to date or afterwards!"

"I have never been in a relationship with Talia Diana" Bruce said

"Doesn't stop you from screwing her every time you run into her and don't you dare deny it, I just ran into the result of your two's trysts in the past" Diana alluded to the fourth Robin, Damian Wayne. She may have also left out the fact he made a rather insulting remark about her on the way down, something about her being 'unworthy'

"Last night Talia's father Ra's teamed up with Poison Ivy and tried to attack Gotham, she merely helped me stop them from unleashing a bioweapon on the populace, that's all" Bruce gritted out

Diana narrowed her eyes at Bruce, she knew that was everything, with these two it never is. She than looked towards the Bat computer and quickly approached it

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked confused

Diana ignored him and looked up towards the impressive monitor "Computer, Alpha access 232216, code authorization Thomas. Play back cave recordings at around ten thirty last night when Diana Prince called"

She made a mental note to send Jason a gift for telling her some of Bruce's codes for his Bat computer and security systems. He likely foresaw something like this happening and wanted to make sure she found out as early as possible instead of months if not years down the line and end up being hurt even more so

Not a moment sooner a small window popped up and showed a recording of both Bruce in a slight damaged suit and Talia standing in his cave…kissing each other rather eagerly. Diana exhaled rather loudly as she turned towards the emotionless expression of Bruce

"Nothing happened hmm? Looks like plenty did Bruce!" Diana growled out as it showed Talia answering her call as Bruce planted a series of kisses down the woman's throat. It also showed Diana ending the call and the feed just as it showed Bruce and Talia parting as Alfred came down, she liked to think it was to tear Bruce a new one for standing her up and making out with Talia

"I was exposed to some of Poison Ivy's pheromones, Talia took advantage of my lowered inhibitors and instigated the kiss" Bruce said with a stern expression

"Oh so it's Ivy's fault that you wanted to screw Talia!?" Diana asked with a frown "Last time I checked Bruce, you had a very strong tolerance to Ivy's pheromones. They only reason you would have kissed Talia and likely have gone farther was because you wanted to!"

Before Bruce could respond, they both heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs to the Bat cave. Both Diana and Bruce looked to see none other than Talia herself

"Oh for the love of Hades" Diana muttered in annoyance

Talia gave a slight glare towards Diana "Oh, I wasn't aware you were entertaining guests at the moment beloved"

"He wasn't I was just leaving" Diana gritted out before she brushed past Bruce "See you at the next meeting Bruce!"

"Diana wait-" Bruce said only for Diana to stop and send him a glare that actually stopped him dead in his tracks

"No, I'm done waiting for you. And to think you and I could actually have had something" Diana said before she turned and left but making sure to glare at Talia on the way out

Bruce watched sadly as Diana left before he turned to glare at Talia's smirking form "What. Are. You. Doing. Here!"

Talia smirked at the man "I merely came to tell you that I've been able to track down where my father has fled to so we can stop him"

Bruce gritted his teeth at her "You knew she'd be here!"

Talia shrugged "Perhaps…I take it she wasn't too happy about your brief lapse in judgement last night?"

Bruce for the first time in his life had to resist the urge to snap a woman's neck as he glared at Talia's smirking form

…

Diana had to hold back a few tears from escaping her as she made her way towards the entrance of Wayne Manor at a brisk pace. She was afraid that if she stayed here any longer than Gotham would be left questioning why Wonder Woman destroyed the historical mansion and killed it's owner and a known international terrorist

It was then she ran into Alfred who looked at her with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry ma'am had I known Talia al Ghul was still here I would have warned you"

Diana gave the older man a kind smile "It's okay Alfred, it isn't your fault"

Alfred nodded "If it helps ma'am, I took the liberty of giving Master Bruce a very stern talking to"

Diana giggled at that, she's seen Alfred's scolding's in the past, they were something she hoped to never have directed at her "I'm sure Bruce won't forget it anytime soon"

"I'm sure he won't ma'am" Alfred said as he escorted Diana to the door "And ma'am, if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask"

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana said as she pulled the man into warm embrace "And give my love to the rest"

"I will ma'am" Alfred said as he patted the Amazon's back before opening the door for her and seeing her out

Diana then shot off into the sky and headed back towards her home in Washington D.C. wondering what she was going to do now that she was back on the market as the saying goes

'… _I'm tempted to find Spider-man and fuck my sadness away but that won't be fair to him'_ Diana thought before she took a deep breath _'Maybe after I've calmed down a bit…and give Carol a heads up'_

…

Meanwhile back in Metropolis things weren't going as well as Spider-man and Superman had hoped. Turns out the thing that Lex was having shipped over from Europe was a sort of cyborg that was made up a combination of the Superman clone Bizarro and Amazo…and it was now under the control of Carnage as Cletus has taking to calling himself now

"Oh this is just perfect!" Spider-man yelled as he was being forced to dodge a combination of the Bizzaro-Amazo cyborg's heat blasts and gunfire from Luthor's goons

"I'll handle the cyborg, you take care of Luthor's men" Superman shouted as he dodged a blast from the cybernetic clone of his and rammed his fist into it's head creating a small shockwave

"Can do big blue" Spider-man sent the man a nod as he shot several web lines towards several of Luthor's men while keeping an eye out for Carnage and Venom who disappeared

' _Hope Brock didn't just bail on us'_ Peter thought before he heard a loud boom and turned to see Venom come crashing out of a window on an old building with Carnage right behind him with both hands in the shape of maces ' _You know, part of me can't help but laugh at Venom getting the snot kicked out of him by a super powered symbitoe for a change'_

Peter heard a loud click behind him and turned to see one of Luthor's goons aiming a weapon at him

"Eat lead web head!" the man shouted before suddenly a fire extinguisher hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward to reveal…

"Lois? What are you doing here?" Peter said in surprise

Lois shrugged "What I smelled a big story and dint want to miss out"

Peter groaned before he heard a loud roar and turned to see Carnage back hand venom away before turning his pale white eyes towards Peter and Lois

" **Well hello Spidey and miss Lane!"** Carnage said with dark glee before he licked his lips with a long-barbed tongue " **Mmm you both look so tasty"**

"Uh Spidey, who's that?" Lois said feeling unsettled as she got behind Peter

"Lois meet Carnage, Venom's kid who happens to be bonded with Cletus Kassidy" Peter said as he balled his fists

"The Carnage killer?" Lois said with some dread "Oh fuck me…"

"Uh I don't think now's the best time Miss Lane, maybe later assuming I survive of course" Spider-man said as Carnage formed two large axes with his hands and leaped towards them with a roar of dark twisted laughter

" **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE HAHAHAHAHA!"**

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Spider-man and Lois Lane vs Carnage while Superman takes on a Amazo-Bizzaro hybrid.

And just a heads up, Luthor wasn't working with Carnage, it was pure coincidence that he was at the docks the same time Luthor was to get his Amazo-Bizzaro hybrid, only with Spider-man's luck would that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : True but like Joker, Carnage really isn't one for working with others for long, he'll double cross Luthor either because he got tired of the guy being all bossy and stuff or he got bored and wanted to go back to mass slaughter because he can. Be an interesting team up though, almost as interesting as one with Joker and Carnage, granted one was done already but I feel it should get more recognition since it's almost always Joker and Green Goblin. Oh a scene like that is coming, maybe not exactly like the one you described but Peter, Bruce, Diana and Talia will be in a shared space and words will be thrown by both sides

 **Galabrax** : No that's just the other story. It'll be kind of funny how they meet which is soon, won't give anything away but I will say it was inspired by a quest in Elder Scrolls Skyrim…

 **gunman** : A few of Bruce's other exes will show up, Catwoman being one of them. As for a stern talking to from Alfred, it ain't along the lines of finger wagging but more along the lines Alfred really tore into Bruce, guy is like the only person that can ever put the Batman down with words. And when you mean Storm, do you mean the X-men Storm?

 **justafan** : She did have powers in the Stories for DC Rebirth…until they killed her off and replaced her with Lana Lang as Superwoman for some reason. This Amazo is more in lines with the comics in that he's a sort of mindless robot, not the sort of omnipotent deity he became in the DC animated universe, good show though.

 **JC:** No Peter won't get lucky with Lois this chapter, he'll be too busy not getting mutilated by Cranage, next chapter he will however. Vixen will be one of the girls that Peter dated before and she will pop up, I actually like her character, partly because of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon

 **Devilboy101** : Yes, I have a few in mind that'll fit this story from the Marvel verse and I'm currently looking for another Marvel girl to add to Spidey's harem, mainly so Carol doesn't get too lonely

 **Guyver2.0** : Yes, Batman will confront Spider-man on the whole sleeping with Diana thing when he finds out, which is actually pretty soon. No Peter doesn't have Parker Industries, he's still a scientist for Horizon Labs

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

" **Stop moving, I just want to kill you, HAHAHAHA!"** Carnage laughed in glee as he extended his ax wielding arms and sent numerous slashes towards Peter who was holding Lois and trying to avoid the lethal altered limbs

"Yeah good idea, hey while I'm at it Carny, why don't I just buy a tombstone and set up an appointment with the grave digger because clearly my efforts to dodge your hits are an indication I'm just tired of life" Peter said sarcastically as he leaped over an ax wielding limb

"You know, it's that witty banter of yours that's probably the reason you're the third most hated hero in the business" Lois said as she held on tight to Peter, not that she minded and would have maybe copped a feel if the action didn't raise the chances of being skewered in ways that'd give Vlad the Impaler a hard on

"Whoa hold on a minute, third? Who's number one and two?" Peter asked with surprise as he sent a web ball at Carnage's eyes only for it to be shredded before it even got close

"Superman is number one for obvious reasons and number two is Batman, at least last time I checked" Lois said as Peter landed a good distance from Carnage who was now fighting a recovered and very pissed off looking Venom

' _Hmm Peter was right, that tongue is creepy'_ Lois thought with a slight shiver as she saw Venom literally tongue whip Carnage in the eye like he was some damn Xenomorph or something

"Wow, I figured Batman would be number one considering he always screws everyone's plans up and always seems to know everything" Peter said as he and Lois watched Venom get tossed aside again

Peter let out a sigh as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders "Well as much as I'd like to keep talking with you miss Lane, I'm afraid I have a super Joker to beat"

"Good luck Peter" Lois gave his arm a gentle squeeze before he launched himself at Carnage whose back was turned to him

Peter was about to deliver a powerful punch to the red symbitoe only for an arm to shoot out from between Cassidy's shoulder blades and snatch him out of the air by the throat, holding him aloft

"ACK!" Peter choked out as he tried to rip the red substance from his neck only for his hands to become entrapped in the red tar like substance the symbitoe almost seemed to be made of "Okay…this was not what I was hoping for"

Carnage looked over his shoulder and gave Peter a malevolent grin that looked like it could have given even the Joker pause. Peter gulped at the sight of it as Carnage's neck and head extended towards him until they were almost nose to nose

" **Helloooo little Spider…"** Carnage cooed before slamming the man into the ground **"Awww did that hurt, don't worry little Spider, Uncle Carnage will kiss your boo-boo and make it all better…HEHEHEHE!"**

"You know Cassidy you're that guy at the edge of a playground that parents tell their kids to stay away from" Peter groaned out before he sent a powerful punch into Carnage's face, snapping his head to the side only for it to slowly turn back and grin at Peter

" **Heh, that tickled"** Carnage hissed before he back handed Peter away and into a storage unit

 **KRAKOOOOOM!**

"…Ow…" Peter groaned as he slowly slid to the ground

Carnage chuckled at the scene and prepared to pounce on him when suddenly a large black fist slammed into his head

 **KOOOOM!**

" **GAH that hurt asshole!"** Carnage yelped in pain before looking to see Venom ram his knee into his face

 **KRAKKKOOOM!**

Venom didn't let up as he continued to deliver a series of punches and clawed swipes at Carnage who was being forced back the sheer volume of attacks before he let out a roar and sent out numerous tendrils that captured Venom by the leg, chest and both arms

" **Uh oh"** Venom said with wide eyes before he was lifted up and slammed into the ground several times before being thrown towards the same container that Peter was slammed into

 **BOOOOM!**

"AGH!" Venom growled out in pain as he slipped to the ground

"Hey Brock, I'm curious" Peter choked out as he tried to stand "What's it like to get your ass handed to you by a maniac with a symbiote?"

Venom hissed at Peter **"Careful Parker, or we'll use you as a shield"**

Peter let out a pained chuckle before both he and Venom looked to see Carnage approaching them, one hand turning into what looked like a machete and the other forming into a hammer with a sharp point sticking out of the face

Lois who was watching the fight from nearby began to panic, it was clear that Carnage was starting to be too much for Peter and Venom, hell Peter could barely handle Venom half the time given their history and so far Carnage has shown to be stronger, faster and far more sadistic and brutal then Brock ever was even at his worst

' _Okay Lois think, what would dad do aside from call in an air strike'_ Lois thought as she scanned the area for something that could help give Peter the edge he needed in this fight

Meanwhile not too far away Superman was having his hands full with the hybrid that has so far shown to possess the strength of Bizzaro, meaning his hits actually hurt, the ability to phase through matter like Martian Manhunter and eye beams that while didn't hurt or burn the Man of steel, did a good job at forcing him to keep his distance

The hybrid let out a roar as it sent a powerful beam towards Superman who responded with his own heat vision. The two beams collided, creating a miniature nuclear like explosion of heat and energy. Superman used that moment to fly through the blast and ram himself right into the hybrid

The hybrid didn't so much as groan as it interlocked both its hands and slammed them into Clark's back

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

"AH!" Clark yelled in pain as it felt like he was just sucker punched by Wonder Woman

He saw he was fast approaching the dark waters below and quickly came to a halt just inches above the surface. He saw through a reflection the hybrid coming in fast and quickly shot out of the way just as the hybrid collided with the water, sending up a torrent of sea water

Clark quickly scanned the waves with his X-ray vision and saw that the hybrid had rammed into a sunken ship and looked like he'd be distracted for a few moments

' _Plenty of time to go help Spider-man'_ Clark thought as he looked over towards the docks and could see that Peter and Venom were in desperate need of help

He was just about to fly on over and help when suddenly the hybrid was floating before Clark after a brief flash of light

Clark stared at the hybrid with a blank expression before he sighed _'Of course it can also teleport'_

He quickly blasted at the hybrid with his heat vision only for the hybrid to teleport out of the way and deliver a kick to the back of Clark's head, sending him barreling towards the docks before he crashed into a large warehouse that was thankfully empty

"Okay ow, that one hurt" Clark winced as he touched the back of his head and swore he felt a small bit of bone shift, he'll have to pay a visit to the medical bay on the Watchtower after this fight or just stand in the sun for half an hour, either one would work

Clark was dragged out of his musings with the loud arrival of the hybrid landing before him with a heavy thud, creating a small crater

' _Assuming I live through this'_ Clark thought as he quickly blocked a punch from the hybrid before ramming his elbow into its face, sending it skidding back before launching towards it with his fists raised

The hybrid saw this coming and roared and rushed to meet Clark's attack with one of it's own and just as the two were about to collide, a white figure dropped behind the cyborg and blasted it with what looked like heat vision, sending it right into Clark's fist

 **SPRAAAKOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Spider-man let out a pained yelp as carnage stood on his chest and was slowly pressing down on him with a twisted grin while he held Venom by the throat

Carnage than leaned down towards the pinned wall crawler **"Words cannot describe how much fun I'll have carving you apart piece by piece Spider-man…"**

"I can think of a few" Spider-man gasped in pain as he tried to push Carnage's foot off him "Most of which aren't suitable for children to hear"

Carnage chuckled at this as he reared his hand back and formed a ax and prepared to slice Spider-man's head off when suddenly the sound of a fast moving for lift caught his attention. Carnage turned just in time to stop a forklift from ramming into him with an arm he had emerge from his chest and glared at the small vehicle's occupant

" **Ahh miss Lane! I was wondering where you were"** Carnage chuckled before he lifted the vehicle up and had the symbiote form a series of tendrils and begin to break through the glass towards her

"Oh for the love of- What is with Spider-man's villains being into weird tendril or tentacle crap! What do I look like I'm into hentai?!" Lois groaned as she tried to get out of the cab only for it to be blocked by a strand of symbiote webbing

"Let her go Carnage!" Spider-man yelled as he began to punch into Carnage's ankle with every ounce of strength he had while Venom formed a mace with his hand and started to slam it into Carnage's skull

The red symbiote hissed in annoyance and paused in his attempts to get Lois as he reared his head back and lashed out and caught Venom's arm with his tooth filled maw and sunk his teeth into the older symbiote's limb

" **AGHHHH!"** Venom growled in pain as he tried to free himself

"Hang on Brock!" Peter yelled as he tried to shove Carnage off him and for a brief moment looked like he might succeed…

Until Carnage slammed his knee into Peter's collar bone, causing a loud cracking sound

"AAAH!" Peter screamed as he felt the bone break under carnage's strength

Carnage chuckled darkly and was just about to tear Venom's arm off when suddenly he was blasted in the back by Superman's heat vision

" **GAAAAHHHH!"** Carnage howled in pain as he was sent flying, letting go of Venom, Lois and Spider-man at the same time

"Holy shi-" Lois began as the fork lift she was in fell towards the ground only to be caught and gently lowered to the ground

No sooner did the wheels tough the ground Lois hopped out of the cab and ran towards Peter who with help from Superman was slowly standing

"Spider-man, are you alright?" Lois asked as she took in his appearance and winced at the state of his torn suit and the small amount of blood beginning to slowly pour from his collar

Peter gave her a shaky thumbs up "Yeah…"

"You going to need medical attention" a woman's voice said

Peter turned to see that the woman who saved Lois was none other than Power Girl!

"Really PG? I feel fine" Peter said sarcastically

Power Girl snorted as she turned to Venom and frowned "The hell are you doing here?"

Venom glared at her **"Trying to kill my spawn!"**

Power Girl quirked a brow at this "Really? Guess you Symbiotes aren't all that big on the child support thing huh?"

"I take it the cyborg thing is dealt with?" Spider-man asked as he looked to see Carnage slowly getting back up, Superman's heat vision must have been more powerful than when he uses it on Venom

"Thanks to Power Girl here" Superman nodded towards the older version of Supergirl from another universe

"You would have taken care of it" Power Girl waved off the praise as she narrowed her eyes at Carnage

"True, but it would have taken a little longer than I would like" Superman agreed as he shot Lois a look "Really? You couldn't just sit this one out?"

"Nope" Lois said with a smirk

The heroes, super powered criminal and occasional anti-hero and non-powered journalist refocused their attention on Carnage who sent them all a glare of malevolence **"That…wasn't…nice!"**

"Oh we're sorry" Power girl said with mock sadness "Why don't you come over here and I'll give your little owie a kiss?"

Carnage growled at the woman as he sent multiple blade shaped projectiles towards the group

" **Kiss this you big breasted slut!"** Carnage roared

Superman and Power Girl's eyes glowed red before they unleashed their heat vision on the deadly projectiles, reducing them to ash while continuing on and hitting Carnage, bathing him in the harmful energy

" **AAAHHHHHH!"** Carnage began to flailed around in pain before Superman blitzed him and rammed his fist right into his head

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

Carnage was sent flying from the hit and would have landed in the water had Power Girl not appeared behind him and gave him a kick that sent him right back towards the docks. Spider-man shot several web lines at Carnage's stunned forma nd used his spider proportioned strength to slam Carnage into the ground before Venom landed on the slightly smaller red symbiote's chest and began to ram his fists into the still conscious mad man

" **WILL… YOU… JUST… DIE… ALREADY!"** Venom roared in between punches that were starting to create small shockwaves

He prepeared to punch the down man again when suddenly his fist was grabbed by Superman who gave him a stern expression "That's enough Venom, he's beaten"

Venom hissed at the man of steel before he slowly got off Carnage, he knew trying to pick a fight with Superman now wouldn't end well. Carnage let out pained laugh as the symbiote began to seemingly melt off him

" **Heh** eh **e** …p **us** sy" Cletus choked out before he was knocked out by a kick, courtesy from Lois

"Yeah, well with your personality you won't be getting any from anyone buster" Lois said as glared down at the defeated man

Peter snorted at that as he slumped to the ground and let out a sigh of relief while Power Girl kneeled beside him

"You okay Spidey?"

"Peachy, just give me a few decades and I'll feel right as rain" Peter joked before he groaned "But with my luck, I'll be forced to fight something like Rhino or Sinestro tomorrow…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" Power Girl said with a wink which caused Peter to blush under his mask

"Uh, thanks PG" Peter said as he turned towards Lois who was giving him an amused look "What?"

"Nothing" Lois said with a shrug as she turned towards Venom only to see he was gone!

"W-What?" Lois said in surprise

Superman scanned the area along with Power Girl but frowned when they couldn't see or hear him "Huh…didn't even hear him sneak away"

"He does that, guy's like Batman quite when he wants to be" Peter groaned out before looking down at Cletus "Hey Supe's, would you mind taking him to Ryker's island for me?"

"Might as well" Superman shrugged before he looked towards Power Girl "Can you go and get the Android we were fighting?"

Power Girl stood up and helped Peter to his feet "Sure, want me to take it to the Watchtower of the Fortress?"

"Fortress for now" Superman said as he grabbed Cletus and began to rise into the air "I'll be over soon to help secure it and see just how this thing was even made in the first place"

"Sounds like a plan" Power Girl said as Superman shot off before looking towards Lois and Spider-man, sending them both a wink "Well as much fun as it would be to hang out with you two I have a weird robot clone thing to drop off at my cousin's place"

She then disappeared in a white blur, off to retrieve the androids remains and rocket off to the Fortress of Solitude

Peter and Lois stood there for a moment in silence before it was broken by the sound of approaching police sirens. Peter looked towards her

"You gonna be alright?"

Lois nodded "Yeah I'm good, what about you?"

"My healing factor should have everything fixed by tonight" Peter said with a shrug

Lois gave him a coy grin "Oh…well how about you head over to my place and recuperate? I'll be over soon and I can…'nurse' you back to health"

Peter blushed as she winked at him when she said 'nurse'.

' _Considering what I just had to fight…little 'nursing' might be just what the doctor ordered'_ Peter thought with a snort while aloud he said "Alright, you win. See you soon miss Lane"

"Damn right you will" Lois said with a smirk as she watched Peter leap into the air and swing away on a web line before turning to observe the damaged docks with a calculated gaze "Hmm…now what would be a good headline for this I wonder?"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter there will be two lemons, one between Peter and Lois and the other between Peter and Diana again.


	5. Chapter 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : There will be no kids in this fic, might tease it but he won't be having any children with any of the women, not even adopting. Yes at some point I'm going to make a Lantern spider-man story but not for a while. Yes, at some point, but some I'm having a serious case of writers block for some odd reason

 **DannyPhantom619** : Yes, he does and yes I have read that story before.

 **Guest** : No, Lois will be staying human but will have her moments of awesomeness, she can still kick ass even if she can't left an aircraft carrier or shoot atomic blasts from her hands

 **gunman** : Yes I've been thinking of giving him Tantric abilities, if nothing else then to give him some weak reason to sleep with so many women aside from the obvious we just want to see it happen

: No, she'll be getting help form another woman later on, this time it's just going to be her and Spidey

 **Guyver2.0:** For the most part yeah, it'll be violence and smut. There will be a plot, but it'll be a weak one, no grandiose arcs that intertwine and lead to one big conclusion. This story is just more for fun than anything else

 **JC** : Marvel's pushing to make him gay? Since when? I mean yeah he hasn't really tried to get with another woman lately but I thought that's because they're trying to decide on whether they're going to somehow shoe horn Gwen back in or something

 **Blaze1992** : Yeah Carnage is one of Peter's more powerful enemies, he's stronger than both Spider-man and Venom combined.

 **Justafan** : If by protective Superman, do you mean for Lois or Power Girl? Superman won't be coming to either's aid in any real way because he knows that one Peter won't hurt them and two the women can take care of themselves, hell one is capable of punching him into orbit if it comes down to it, now had it been Supergirl he might be having a chat with Spider-man but other than that he's just going to sit back and laugh at Peter struggling to keep so many women happy while fighting off their suitors and deal with his normal problems like super villains, Jameson yelling at him and blaming him for stuff and the typical issues he deals with like taxes and bills. Douchey of him yeah but in this situation we'd all be next to Supes laughing with him, while secretly fuming that Spider-man is so lucky…most of the time

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a sigh of content as he laid on Lois's couch in her three-bedroom apartment that while cheaper and slightly smaller than his back in New York, seemed far nicer, cleaner too. He was currently sitting on the sofa with the top portion of his suit gone, exposing a chest that was covered in numerous purple and brown bruises from his fight with Carnage

The worst being a dark purple mark where his collar bone is, his healing factor has been able to fix it for the most part, but Peyer knows it'll be a little sore for a while

"Heh, just watch, gonna go home and find out I have to fight the likes of the Sinister Six and make this injury even worse" Peter chuckled

He was really starting to consider finding a side kick or something, make half his fights with his rogues all the easier, plus he could always send him or her out to face down a bag guy, within reason of course because he sure as hell ain't sending someone against the likes of the Green Goblin or Dock Ock unless their like Supergirl in power and even then, but against the likes of the Spot or even worse Stilt Man, no problem

It was then that Peter picked up movement outside Lois's door and tensed slightly, ready to move it if turns out not to be the attractive reporter

Thankfully it was, and the award-winning writer couldn't help but smirk at Peter as she closed the door behind her "Hmm now this is something I can get used to, Spider-man, shirtless and waiting for me to come home…"

"Yeah well when a woman as beautiful as you asked me to head to their home so we can play nurse I'd have to be a monk to say no" Peter said as he leaned back and watch Lois approach him with a sway in her hips

"Peter, even monks wouldn't say no to me" Lois said as she leaned down and captured Peter's lips with her own and gave him a long passionate kiss before pulling back, laughing when she had to lace a hand on his solid chest to keep him from following her "Now, now boy, stay here while I slip into something…"

Peter chuckled as she trailed of and brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a light kiss "Slutty?"

"I was going to say more revealing but, yeah that about describes it" Lois said as she gave Peter another peck on the lips before turning on her heel and made her way to her bed room while removing her clothes at the same time

Peter watched her disappear from sight clad only in a dark blue bra and red panties with a hungry look before he adjusted his position on the couch and leaned his head against the cushions and stared out into the night sky of Metropolis

"So Lois, how's things been in the city of tomorrow?" Peter asked

"Same old show" Lois replied from her room "Lex for some reason trying to take over, the occasional baddy thinking he can take on a guy that requires god like strength to match or kryptonite. What about you, anything exciting happening on the big apple?"

Peter chuckled "I think the better question is what isn't happening in the big apple…but mainly the same old thing, crime at an all time high despite mine and the Teen titans efforts, who by the way have without asking for permission decided to shack it up in my city"

"I thought you didn't mind other heroes coming into your city, unlike a certain Bat from Gotham" Lois replied back

"I don't, but I'd appreciate a heads up at the very least. Plus these guys are led by the current Robin, you know the one that's all angsty to the extreme and I swear has actually killed a guy" Peter said as memories of the little hyper lethal Robin came to mind

That kid needed therapy…and possibly a timeout or ten

"Yeah, Clark's mentioned him. Apparently, he's the son of both Batman and Talia Al Ghul" Lois said as the sound of running water from her sink could be heard

"Talia, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul?" Peter said in surprise

"You've met I take it?" Lois said with a barely audible chuckle

Peter didn't respond right away as memories of his meeting with Talia flashed through his mind

…

 _Five months ago_

" _Stand still and die you meddling arachnid!" Talia shouted as she and several assassins opened fired on Peter's position as he took cover behind a large crate_

" _I'll stand still when you stop shooting and surrender…please?" Peter shouted back as a bullet tore through the crate he was behind and grazed his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain_

 _He was about to move again when he felt his spider-sense flare and he heard the distinct sound of a grenade pin being pulled_

" _Aww crap" Peter groaned as he saw the small lethal hand held bomb land before him…next to a propane tank_

 _ **KABWOOOOOOOM!**_

…

"She's…hard to forget" Peter said with a cough as he heard Lois approaching and looked to see the reporter emerge dressed in a nurse outfit that looked it belonged in a porn movie "Wow…you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to nurse me back to health"

Lois smirked as she placed a hand on her hip and gave a slight spin "Well I did say I have a few new outfits I wanted to try out with you"

Her nurse outfit was red and black and just barely covered her rear, and ended part of the way down her thighs, putting her infamous legs out on display. The top was undine and exposed the top of her breasts and collar. On her head was one of those little black nurse hats with a red cross in the center like the one on her right breast

Her legs were bare along with her feet exposing red painted tone nails and a small tattoo on her ankle that Peter doesn't remember seeing beforehand when he last saw her bare, which come to think of it was only three months ago

It looked like a spider web with a small red and blue spider on it

"Hmm…I'm seeing a hint here, just don't know what it is yet" Peter said as Lois neared him and then placed her foot on his chest

"Too discreet?" Lois smirked as Peter began to rub her calf and foot "What can I say, you leave one hell of an impression on me when we fucked…"

Peter gave her a skeptical look "That was once though and you don't strike me as an easy girl"

"Damn right I'm not an easy woman to please much less impress, but several days of doing nothing but fucking each other in a hotel room in Vegas in ways I've never experienced and then going on to save said city from a team up between Rhino and Solomon Grundy is pretty much us saying when going steady in this day in age" Lois said with a giggle

Peter snorted at that "Christ…remember when romance had actual class to is? A few dinner dates, hanging out and then we move towards kissing and-"

"Peter" Lois said as she removed her foot from his chest and straddled his waist "That's what guys do when they want to be friend zoned or want one of those women that for some reason want a strictly nice guy"

"I'm not nice?" Peter said as he ran his hands up her sides before he leaned in and began to kiss the top of her breasts

Lois arched her back to allow Peter more access to her chest "Oh you are…but you also have a mean streak when it counts…"

Peter grunted at that as he pulled Lois's outfit down and exposed her nipple which he immediately began to suck on, causing Lois to moan in delight "Ohh there we go…hmm you really do have one hell of a mouth on you…ahhh!"

Peter continued to suck on Lois's nipple while he pinched the other one through the fabric with his fingers, using his adhesive powers to pull both the fabric and nipple. Lois grabbed Peter's face and pulled him up into a sloppy kiss, her tongue making it's way into his mouth and fighting his own for dominance

Peter had one of his hands slip down to Lois's rear and trail up under the nurse out fit and cupped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze that earned a moan from Lois who began to grind into Peter's pelvis with her own, her hips moving back and forth. Lois and Peter pulled out of the kiss to catch their breath and used this time to fondle each other's bodies, Peter's hands squeezing and having his fingers begin to trail towards her pussy lips while Lois pawed Peter's chest and lightly massaged his bruised torso

"Aww you poor baby" Lois said before she let out a gasp as Peter's finger touched her clit "Ohh you poor baby, do you want nurse Lois to make you feel all better?"

Peter chuckled as he planted a light peck on Lois's lips which she responded with one of her own before re-engaging in their heated kiss

"You know…I found out something…interesting a few months ago…in a team up with Vixen to fight with Calypso" Peter said to Lois in between their heated kissing while he simultaneously began to slip a finger into her wet pussy and began to pump into it

"Oh…and what's…that…ah fuck baby you're so good!" Lois panted out as Peter began to rub his finger on her vaginal walls and used his adhesive powers to increase the friction

"Turns out…" Peter said as he stopped his fingering of Lois, much to said woman's disproval if her moan was anything to go by, quickly grabbed her outfit and pulled it down and until her breasts were exposed and lifted her up enough for him to push the pants of his spider suit down enough to expose his hardened member "I can kind of get more powerful from sex"

Lois stared at Peter with a look of amused disbelief "What?"

Peter nodded as he felt Lois grip his cock and began to pump it "Yep, turns out that I'm able to gain a sort of power increase by harnessing Tantric energy which is created during sex…it's more complicated than that but basically-"

"The more you fuck, the stronger you get?" Lois said with a chuckle

"Yeah, but not by much but hey I ain't complaining too much either" Peter said as Lois stood up and removed her nurse outfit before kneeling before Peter and engulfing his cock in one motion, causing him to let out a growl "Motherfucker…"

Lois smirked as she began to bob her head up and down Peter's length, she used her tongue and wrapped it around Peter's mushroom head when she pulled up towards the tip and proceeded to suck it as hard as she could before she would slowly slide back down to the base until he hit her throat and tried to push further, causing her to gag slightly and coating his cock in even more of her saliva, further lubricating it

Peter cupped the back of her head and began to lightly trust into Lois's warm mouth while listening to the lewd sucking noises she was making as she pleasured his cock. She ran her hands up his torso, massaging his hardened chest and sides as she took Peter as far down her throat as she could before releasing him for air

She then moved down to his ball sack and lightly rubbed them with her hands, cradling each testicle in her hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze before looking up at Peter "Hmm, there something in here for me? You gonna web me up with your spunk Peter?"

"If you want" Peter said with a shrug as which caused Lois to laugh before she took one of his testicles in her mouth and began to lick and suck it before moving to the next one

Peter leaned his head back on the sofa and ran his hands through Lois's hair, knocking off her nurse hat in the process "…Ah fuck…"

Lois smirked as she alternated between sucking Peter's balls and his cock. After a few more minutes of lavishing his organ with her mouth she rose up on her knees slightly and wrapped her breasts around his harden shaft and gave the tip an kiss before she began to rub her generous bust up and down his length

Peter groaned at the feeling of Lois's warm orbs of flesh wrapped tightly around his cock, moving up and down in an erotic rhythm

"Shit Lois, I'm gonna cm if you keep this up" Peter breathed out with a laugh which caused Lois to give him a wink

"That's kind of the idea Peter"

She then paused before standing up and removing the rest of her nurse outfit before taking Peter by the face and bringing him into a passionate kiss, Peter cupped the back of her head as he inserted his tongue into her mouth causing her to reply in kind

She then pulled back slightly and smirked at Peter "well mister Parker, I gave your dick one hell of a tongue lashing, maybe you can return the favor?"

She then stood up and spread her legs slightly, exposing her wet snatch for Peter to see. He leaned in slightly and trailed a finger around the clit, causing the star reporter to moan in delight as her own fingers joined Peter's in stimulating her pussy. The two rubbed the sensitive nub of flesh for what felt like hours. Lois felt her legs about to give out from standing, causing Peter to use his other hand and grab Lois by the waist, holding her up with little trouble as his other hand and hers continued to rub her dripping cunt

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck Peter I'm gonna cum!" Lois said in a drunken haze of sexual pleasure as she felt her release coming

Peter used that moment to latch on to her clit and very lightly bite down on it with his teeth

The sudden sensation caused Lois's eyes to widened as she came right on Peter's face, dousing him with her fluids

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Lois threw her head back as she rode on Peter's face until her orgasm subsided

When she was finished Peter pulled back and licked some of her cum off her thighs before his face was grabbed by Lois who brought him into a feverish kiss, her tongue lapping up her own fluids before she sat them back into Peter's mouth who used this time to stand and grab Lois by the hips and lift her until her eager and readied pussy was right over his cock

He then slowly lowered the moaning woman on to his tool

"Son of a fuckin bitch Lois your tight" Peter gritted out as he entered Lois's vice trap one inch at a time

Lois giggled as she kissed Peter's neck and collar bone area "No, you're just so big baby, ah fuck me!"

Peter gripped her hips and began to thrust into Lois, her legs quickly warping around his waist and her arms around his neck while she peppered his face with kisses and licks as she began to mew, moan and yelp in pleasure as he began to hit her sweet spots and drill into the very depths of her love canal

"Oh baby…oh fuck me Peter, hmm yeah fuck me so good" Lois whispered huskily into Peter's ear before she licked it "Fuck that pussy of mine until only your cock can satisfy it"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle as he thrusted into Lois as he listens to her lewd comments "Christ woman…you sound like…you've lost your mind"

"I think…ngh fuck…you fucked it out…a-a-a w0while ago!" Lois said in between Peter's thrusts

The two stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, each worshipping the other's body with their roaming hands as Peter placed Lois down before turning her and entering her from behind, his face burying itself in her luscious hair and thrusted into her, his thighs slapping against her shapely rear and filling her apartment with the sounds of wet flesh smacking into each other

It was just as Peter felt himself about to cum that he heard his commlink go off, causing him to pause, much to Lois's disappointment

"Nooo…keep going you amazing bastard, they can call back!" Losi whined as she tried to thrust back into Peter who responded by giver her rear a light smack

"It's alright, it's probably nothing" Peter said as he kissed Lois her shoulder before pulling out and heading over to his discarded pants and fishing his Justice League communicator out of his pants and answered it "Yellow, this is the Amazing Spider-man, how can I help you today?"

Lois used this moment to walk over to Peter and lower herself on to her knees and began to suck his throbbing cock off while she fingered herself, she knew he was close to cumming and she was determined to have him do so, be it on her face or in her own sore snatch

" _Spider-man, it's Wonder Woman"_ the voice of the legendary heroine caused Peter's eyes to widen and Lois to pause in her sucking as she looked up at him with slight surprise with his cock still in her warm mouth

"Uh hey double W, how's it going?" Peter said with a cough as he ran his hand through Lois's hair who closed her eyes in delight and began to lightly suck on Peter's cock head

" _Remember earlier you asked me if what we did was going to be a regular thing?"_ Wonder Woman spoke, unaware of what Peter was doing

"Yeah…" Peter said he gently bucked his hips into Lois's mouth

" _Well I've decided to continue…that"_ Wonder Woman said

"Oh really, uh sure alright then" Peter said as he tried to keep his voice leveled as he felt himself about to cum right into Lois's mouth

Based on her increased sucking and licks she knew he was close and was eager to have him cum inside her mouth and down her throat

" _I have a penthouse in Manhattan, I'll send you the address when I get back. You can let yourself in"_ Wonder Woman said in an even tone, as if she wasn't asking Peter to come to her high-class hotel room and screw her

"Sure, thing double W" Peter said as he gripped Lois's hair, causing her to moan at the pain as Peter began to shoot his load down Lois's throat

" _Don't be late Spider-man"_ Wonder Woman teased playfully before ending the call

Peter let out a gasp as he fell back on Lois's sofa, while the raven-haired beauty stayed kneeling on the ground, swallowing his cum and giving him a smirk "So…your fucking Wonder Woman too?"

Peter looked towards the woman with a worried expression "Does that bother you?"

Lois shrugged "No, not really. Just surprised is all. Then again a night with you would make any woman addicted to you"

"Well with how my luck usually plays out, might as well enjoy what I have with you and her while I can" Peter said as he rubbed some sweat of his forehead

"Oh believe me baby…" Lois said as she crawled over to Peter and took his still hard cock in her hands and began to jack him off "…I'm going to make out very long time together worth it"

She than engulfed him and began sucking him off all over again…

…

* * *

And done.

Yeah I decided to keep the lemon with Wonder Woman for the next chapter and I've changed it up to make up for it and to give you an idea, let's just say that Wonder Woman won't be the only woman waiting for Peter in her penthouse when he gets there.


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Aside from Grail I'll have one ex of Peter's make an appearance that's a female villain and she'll be a rather surprising character. Grail will appear in around two chapters. Dinah will show up next as she decides to 'investigate' Spider-man. Well Grail will be the only real conflict amongst the women but other than that no not really.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : So far I'm liking the Tom Holland version for the MCU with the Toby Maguire version coming in second.

 **gunman** : What happened in Peter's confrontation between Vixen and Calypso will be shown next chapter in a flashback.

 **Kival737101** : Grail won't be as bad in here as she is in the comics, she's no saint but she'll have her moments of niceness, if anything she'll be a anti-hero here. No there will be no pregnancies going on here

 **Guest** : Darkseid can really care less who his children see or sleep with, and he and Grail aren't really that close since in the comics she teamed up with the Anti-Monitor to kill him, sides having Grail will keep things interesting and she's not as bad as she was in the comics here but Zatanna will make her appearance soon

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : The story here is fairly light, not overly complicated at all, in fact it's mostly just Spider-man going about his life, fighting bad guys only now he's sleeping with several women, no grand schemes or intricate story lines, this is mostly for fun.

 **Mr Unknow** : No, not this time…but later

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter dressed in his traditional red and blue Spider-man suit landed with a light thud as he arrived at the address of Wonder Woman's current residence a few hours after returning from his romp with Lois in Metropolis…and stopping another bank robbery orchestrated by Shocker again.

The building that Diana lived in possessed a high-end penthouse suite that cost more per month than all of Peter's apartments combined since moving out of Aunt May's

' _Well maybe not that much, but it's definitely a couple dozen leagues up compared to my current two-bedroom apartment'_ Peter thought as he slowly approached the sliding doors to Diana's room, the curtains were drawn, blocking any view of inside

Just as he was about to reach for it, a woman's voice spoke up "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Peter paused and looked over his shoulder to see Warbird herself floating a few feet away with a grin on her face. Peter felt his heart skip a beat at the image she made, her golden hair flowing elegantly in the wind, the moonlight reflecting just right off her, and well her attire was pretty enticing too

"Uh h-hey Warbird!" Peter gave her a small wave, wondering why she was here of all places, he thought she had monitor duty with Booster Gold tonight or something, the guy from the future apparently wouldn't stop boasting about how he was gonna score tonight for monitor duty, poor bastard had a better chance with Harley Quinn when she's going through another 'break' with her 'Mistah J' then scoring with someone like Carol

Warbird gave him a playful look as she landed on the ground and cocked her hip to the side while she folded her arms under her generous bust "Now Spider-man, I believe I've asked you to call me Carol…Warbird just sounds so…formal and you and I are from that…aren't we?"

"Heh, sorry, force of habit" Peter chuckled nervously

"Hmm mmm" Carol sounded with a grin as she approached Peter with a sway in her hips that even a blind man could see "So are you gonna open the door and let me in or do I have to do it myself?"

"Uh…" Peter suddenly found himself in a rather awkward situation

How was he supposed to tell Warbird, the best friend of Wonder Woman and according to some gossip mills her on and off again girlfriend that he's willing at admit to believing to some degree, that he was at said amazon princess's place to answer a booty call for all intents and purposes. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer as the curtain on the other side was pulled back and the door opened by Diana herself…in a rather scandalous outfit that Peter knew would destroy any thoughts of Wonder Woman being a positive role model for little girls everywhere if made public

The black lace bra she was wearing barely covered her voluptuous chest and showed the faint outlines of her nipples, the panties were nothing more than a glorified thong that just about covered her woman hood and even then, Peter could make out the very edges of it peeking behind the very thin looking cloth

Diana and Carol both chuckled at the hidden but very obvious expression under his mask

"Wow, Spider-man as I live and breathe, shocked silent as the grave" Carol giggled as she walked around Peter's still form and pressed herself up against Diana in a very erotic manner, her hand resting on Diana's shoulder, a leg on her hip while she leaned her head on her friend's other shoulder "Well Peter, like what you see?"

"W-What…she's…and you…" Peter held up a shaky finger as he pointed to the both of them

Diana chuckled "Peter…as much as I like standing here with my best friend pressing her body against mine, would you please come inside?"

"She means that in both ways" Carol said with a grin as she gave Diana a kiss on the cheek "I'll be ready in a few moments, don't scare him off or get started without me!"

She then flew off towards the bathroom to place her own attire on for the night while Diana grabbed Peter by the front of his suit and gently pulled him in. Peter scanned the bed room he was in and couldn't help but gape on how big it was, this room alone was almost the size of both his apartment bedrooms combined!

"Wow…nice place you have here" Peter said as he was pulled to the bed that was also twice his one's size, if not three times and without a doubt ten times as comfortable

"Thank you…" Diana said before she gently pushed Peter on the sofa and stepped back as he she looked towards the bathroom with a smirk "Hurry up Carol, with your molecule manipulation and super speed, you should have been at here by now!"

"It's called making an entrance!" Carol fired back before she emerged clad in a white silk bath robe that looked to be a bit small on her

She slowly walked up to the duo before shrugging off the robe to reveal she was clad in…nothing!

The only thing she had on her of note was a glowing yellow spider symbol, right in between the valley of her breasts, the legs seeming to cup her tits while the thorax stretched to the top of her belly button

"Whoa…" Peter gaped at the naked goddess before him

Carol smirked as she wrapped an arm around Diana who responded by placing a hand on the blonde's hip

"So Peter, remember when I asked if you wanted that threesome with me and Di here?" Carol asked as she took her other hand and cupped one of Diana's breasts "The one that would involve lots of kissing, groping, dick sucking and fucking?"

"Yes…" Peter squeaked out as he felt like his suit's pants were starting to grow a little tight

"Are you still 'up' for it?" Diana asked with a grin "I've told Carol here about our little romp and she's very interested in experiencing it for herself, will you help me fulfill her desire?"

Peter nodded eagerly at the two women, causing both of them to laugh before he was suddenly tied up in a golden rope

"Wait what?" Peter said in shock, he didn't even see either woman move!

"Don't worry Peter" Diana said in a soothing manner as she patted Peter on the head "I just need to get Carol ready for your…gift. It's been so long since she's had a man fill her like that and she might be a bit too tight, but don't worry I'll keep her just tight enough for you!"

Peter whimpered as the spider symbol faded from Carol's body and Diana waltzed right up to her and began to engage in a heated make out session with the blonde powerhouse. Both women moaned into the kiss as their hands began to roam each other's bodies, taking in the texture of the other with their fingers while they slipped their tongues into the other's mouth

Diana wrapped a leg around Carol's waist who responded by placing one of her hands on one of Diana's breasts and the other on her rear and gave it a slight squeeze. Diana let out a gasp as she felt Carol's hand gripping her tit begin to play with the erect nipple causing her to giggle into the kiss before she began to trail a series of butterfly kisses and licks down the blonde's neck. Carol let out a moan as she began to idly hump into Diana's pelvis with her own, causing the raven-haired beauty to respond in kind, their clits just barely missing each other

Peter watched with a look of hunger on his face as he felt his cock beginning to strain against the fabric of his suit to the point that he half expected it to tear through. Carol looked over at the tent that Peter was pitching and grinned hungrily at it as Diana trailed her tongue up and down her throat

"Hmm Di, you were right. It does look good"

Diana stopped her assault on Carol's neck as the blonde approached Peter's restrained form and slowly fell to her knees and reached for his suit's pants while Diana removed her panties and tossed them aside followed by her bra and creeped up behind Carol and proceeded to rub her shoulders and kiss the sides of her face. Carol let out a moan as Diana's hands worked out a few kinks in her shoulders as she removed Peter's pants and was greeted to the sight of his nearly throbbing cock at full attention

Carol let out a gasp before she suddenly engulfed the organ in one go, causing Peter to let out a moan while Diana continued to kiss the sides of Carol's face while her hands reached around and cupped her tits, causing the blonde to moan with Peter's dick still in her mouth, enhancing the sensations she was giving him with her lips and tongue. She slowly made her way down his member until her nose was at the very base and she held it there for several moments before slowly pulling back up until only his head was in her mouth being ravished by her skilled tongue

As Carol was sucking Peter's head Diana had rested her chin on Carol's shoulder while she had one hand travel down to her pussy and began to rub the blonde bombshell's clit while the other hand continued to grope her tit, pinching the nipple on occasion. Carol let out a moan that was muffled by Peter's organ in her throat and increased in her actions

Diana then looked up at Peter and giggled as she watched him try to free himself from her lasso, likely so he can run his hands across both her and Carol's bodies. Deciding to tease him a bit, she stood up and carefully pushed Peter on his back before climbing on the bed next to him and held her breasts over his face and began to slowly shake them in a hypnotizing manner, just outside his mouth and tongue's reach

His response was a cross between a whimper at being so close to Diana's tits and a groan as Carol took her tongue and tauntingly trailed it from the base of his cock to the tip. Both superpowered women laughed as he tried break free of Diana's lasso before his face was suddenly crushed between Diana's chest pillows. He quickly began to kiss and lick as much as he could while Diana let out a moan as he nipped at her flesh

Carol meanwhile resorted to sucking off Peer's tool and glanced up to see Diana's pussy on perfect display for her. She grinned as she took one of her hands and slowly approached Diana's lower lips before she inserted a finger into the amazon's tight canal

Diana's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and began to moan and gasp as Carol began to pump her fingers into her pussy while she continued to lavish Peter's dick with her mouth. Peter on the other hand was in a state of bliss as he managed to free his head enough to latch his mouth around one of Diana's nipples and began to hungrily suck on them

For several minutes the three remained in this position, Peter having his cock worshipped by Carol who was busy fingering Diana who was also occupied by Peter assaulting her chest with his mouth. The room was filled with a combination of Carol's lewd actions and occasional gags when she took Peter in entirely and moans from Diana when Carol would take brief pauses in giving Peter his blowjob and trail her tongue up and down Diana's dripping pussy

It was when Carol returned to sucking Peter off that she felt his balls tightening and he began to try and thrust into her mouth in desperation, indicating he was about to cum. She grinned as she entrapped his tool in her mouth and began to lick and sack as hard as she could while her hands fondled and squeezed his ball sack until-

"Mmmm…" Carol moaned as Peter began to shoot his load into her mouth

After several moments, she pulled off Peter's cock and slowly made her way in front of Diana where she proceeded to grab the amazon's face and bring her into a searing kiss as she leaked some of Peter's spunk into her mouth. Diana moaned at the taste of Peter's cum in Carol's mouth and wrapped her arms around the blonde to help deepen the kiss. After several minutes of the two exchanging Peter's cum into the other's mouth they pulled back with a trail of saliva mixed with some cum connecting their lips

"Hmm yummy" Carol said with a grin before she looked down to see that Peter was looking at them both with hunger in his eyes

Diana saw this and giggled as she reached for her lasso and quickly helped Peter remove it. After the enchanted god forged rope was off Peer he sat up and rubbed his arms

"Uh is it normal for my arms to feel like someone's been holding one of those shock pins up to it for like an hour?" Peter asked as he watched Carol lie down on her back and Diana climb on top of her, their breasts pressing into each other

"Yes, its if you lose all feeling in them is when you should grow concerned" Diana said as she planted a kiss on Carol's lips

"Why?" Peter asked as he crawled up behind them and aligned his cock with Carol's Pussy first

"Because then you'd wouldn't be able to use your hands for this" Carol teased before she let out a surprised gasp as Peter thrusted into her in one fluid mothing "Oh god…"

"Yes?" Diana said with a chuckle before she began to kiss Carol with renewed passion as Peter ran his hands over her back and rear and thrusted into Carol with enough force to start shaking the bed and cause both superpowered women's already sensitive nipples to rub against each other, further stimulating them

Peter ran his hands up and down Diana's sides and back before giving her rear a gentle smack, causing the woman to moan in her kiss with Carol. Peter grinned at this and began to smack each cheek as he began to thrust harder and harder into Carol. Both women moaned and gasped at Peter's actions as they ran their own hands over each other's bodies

Peter thrusted several more times into carol before he suddenly pulled out and without warning slammed right into Diana's pussy, causing her to let out a lustful scream as he began to hammer into her body like a half-starved animal.

She giggled as she propped herself up and looked over her shoulder at Peter while Carol leaned down and began to suck on her breasts as Peter leaned down and began to openly make out with Diana, their tongues invading the other's mouth and detailing every inch of it before they both pulled back and moaned as Carol had bit down on Diana's tit with her mouth while one of her hands gripped Peter's balls that were slamming into her sensitive clit and the other squeezed between Carol and Diana's sweat covered bodies and began to vigorously rub the princess's clit, stimulating it with small amounts of Photon energy gathered in her finger tips

Peter gave Diana's pussy several hard more thrusts before he pulled out and returned it to Carol's eager sex and began to slowly and deeply thrust into the blonde bombshells snatch and was just starting to set a good pace for both him and the two beauties below him when suddenly-

 **KRABOOOOOOOOWWWWWWMMMMM!**

The entire building that the three were in shook and their attention was drawn to what looked like several large and powerful lighting blasts impacting somewhere in Central Park followed by massive explosions that would briefly illuminate the area around them as if it were midday

The three stared at what looked like some sort of distant battle going on, but where's Pete was worried that someone, or multiple someone's could be hurt or worse, Diana and Carol were thinking of something else entirely

' _Motherfucker better be dead when we get there!'_ the two women thought as they very reluctantly untangled themselves from each other as Peter pulled out and began to rush to place his costume on along with Carol and Diana whose anger and frustration was reaching heights to rival Doomsday or the Hulk

"Any idea who this might be?" Carol asked as she finished slipping on her uniform and grabbed Peter now that he was fully dressed and shot off into the night sky along with an armed and ready Wonder Woman

"Hmm I think I know who's throwing the lightning around but as for the energy blasts? Nadda" Peter said as the trio raced off towards the distant fight that was slowly tearing Central Park to pieces

…

* * *

And done.

Yep, Peter just had potentially the greatest night of his life interrupted by good old Parker luck!

Next chapter we meet the final addition to Peter's little harem and the poor soul that was dumb enough to unknowingly interrupt Carol and Diana's threesome with Peter will wish they were never born…


	7. Chapter 7

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : I just figured with how crappy his life can get, him scoring with some of the most beautiful and powerful women in Marvel is meant to compensate. Get's the tar kicked out of him by Rhino and Dock but scores with Spider-woman at the end of the night or something

 **gunman** : Aside from Grail being on slightly worse terms with her father, the only other changes I'm making in this story are some of the events that happened in a few DC animated movies that I liked that I'm gonna have in here to some extent. Also the X-men who will be shown in here are a little different compared to their mainstream counterparts

 **Blue Moon** : I've played Overwatch and I have thought of doing something like that or at the very least making a Spider-man x Widowmaker story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Ororo Munroe was pretty sure that today was perhaps the worse day of her life, well that was a bit of an exaggeration considering she's had some pretty messed up days in her long career as both a member of the X-men and Queen of Wakanda for a time but with how things were progressing this night, it was well on to being in the top ten for her

First, she was evicted from her apartment because of her being a mutant after her marriage to T'Challa ended in pieces, then as she was strolling through the park trying to figure out what she could do since she was now temporarily homeless and the X-men had relocated to San Francisco after the death of Charles Xavier at the hands of Magneto who went on a bloody rampage after Luthor killed his son several years ago, she was suddenly attacked by what she could only describe as some sort of Sentinel but there were several key differences to this one

First it wasn't as large as the previous models which were several stories tall at least, this one stood just a little over twelve maybe thirteen feet high. Second this Sentinel was exhibiting behavior more attended to that of the Amazo android she's seen the Justice League deal with in that it was adapting to her attacks and countering them by either mimicking the powers of several notable X-men or Justice League members

"I swear to the goddess I will literally kiss the ass of whoever happens to save me before I'm forced to level this whole park or get killed by this damn machine!" Ororo growled in annoyance as she sent another wave of lightning and powerful gale force winds towards the Sentinel that responded by coating it's entire body in some sort of shiny metal that looked like Colossus's organic metal and steady approached her with heavy strides as her gusts tried to push it back

Ororo was just about to throw restraint to the literal wind when suddenly Wonder Woman slammed into the Mutant killing machine and sent it flying back several meters and into the nearby lake. Her eyes widened at the sight of the powerful woman before she was joined by Spider-man and Warbird

The wall crawler glanced at the slightly battered form of Ororo "Storm!"

"Spider-man…" the dark-skinned goddess gave the man an exhausted grin "I was wondering where you were"

Peter winced at this as he took in Ororo's state "Sorry, I was uh busy…"

Ororo glanced at the slightly flustered forms of Carol and Diana with an amused look and chuckled "I can see that…"

Peter blushed while Carol let out a snort "We were busy until jackass over there decided to start blowing shit up!"

"Sorry" Ororo said with an exhausted sigh as she brushed some blood from her temple "That was my fault"

Diana frowned at this "How so?"

"It's a Sentinel, I'm a mutant" the weather witch said with a deadpanned expression "It exist solely to kill me and other Mutants no matter what"

Diana's eyes narrowed at this as she turned to see the Sentinel pulling itself out of the water and having one of it's arms form into some sort of stabbing tool. She drew her sword with a growl

"Storm if it's anyone's fault this thing is here, it's misinformed men and their unjustified prejudices!" Diana said before she leaped at the machine with her blade held high

The Sentinel saw her coming and it's eyes glowed as it raised it's morphed limb and met Diana's blade with it's own, creating a series of sparks as the Amazon sent a series of stabs and slashed towards the taller machine. The Sentinel suddenly had it's face split open and blasted the slightly surprised Amazon back with a powerful beam of energy and prepared to unleash another volley when it was blasted in the back by Warbird

The Sentinel stumbled forward from the force of the blast and suddenly tripped as Spider-man shot several web lines at it's legs and yanked them out from under the adapting machine with a grunt. The Sentinel crashed to the ground with a heavy thud and made to tear of Spider-man's webbing when suddenly several large and powerful lighting strikes hammered into it's down form in rapid succession followed by a prolonged beam of Photon energy from Warbird that crated a massive explosion

Peter shielded his eyes from the display as the blinding yellow light was beginning to hurt his eyes "Damn Carol, bit an excessive don't you think. I mean yeah it's a genocidal robot but I'm kinda hoping there'll still be a park here afterwards"

"Yeah well this bitch just cockblocked me!" Carol said with a huff as she scanned the dust cloud for the Sentinel

Suddenly the mass murdering machine erupted from the dust cloud and flew towards Carol with it's arms morphing into a pair of sword like instruments to skewer the woman before Diana's golden lass wrapped around it's neck followed swiftly by Diana yanking the machine out of the air and right into her fist

 **KOOOOOMMMM!**

Peter, Carol and Ororo watched as the machine's head snap to the side before it suddenly lashed out and rammed a metallic club into Diana's face, knocking the demi-god back several meters before she was blasted away by a red beam of energy fired from the Sentinel's face after it opened up like a flower almost

Carol's eye narrowed as she rushed the Sentinel. The cybernetic mutant killer turned it's gaze on Warbird's approach and quickly scanned her form before it suddenly appeared behind her in a blur and kicked the surprised woman away followed by a energy beam to the ground that created a small explosion that sent her flying back further

The Sentinel then turned it's attention to a gaping Ororo and Peter

"Uh-oh" Peter said as he and the former queen of Wakanda took several steps back as the Sentinel began to steadily approach them with both arms changing into blades

Peter than glanced at Ororo "You wouldn't happen to have the X-men on call, would you?"

"No… I uh left my com device with my bag" Ororo said nervously

"Oh, well where's your bag then?" Peter asked only to have Ororo point towards a nearby burning tree that had a charred looking bag next to the lit flames "Dang it!"

The Sentinel then attacked

…

Dinah let out a sigh of annoyance as she made her way into the Watchtower's cafeteria after a grueling mission with Flash, Captain Atom and the Question

Long story short, the former lover of Green Arrow and her team more or less had to take on an army of cybernetically enhanced gorillas from Gorilla City led by Grodd who was also being backed by Sabretooth and Lady Deathstryke

"Fuckin hate Adamantium claws…" Dinah muttered as she examined the bandage she had on to cover the clawed marks she received from Lady Deathstryke while she made her way through the room before she spotted Vixen at a table alone and with a look of boredom

The blonde quickly changed course and made her way to the part time fashion designer and model and sat down in front of her

"Hey Mari" Dinah gave the woman a nod

"Hey Dinah" the animal powered woman said before she let out a sigh "How was the mission?"

"Sucked on all kinds of levels" Dinah groaned as she collapsed on to her arms and let out a moan of pain as a bruise she got from a particularly grueling kick from Sabretooth to her side flared up

"Oh…" Vixen said with a wince before she patted the girl on the head "Uh there, there…"

Dinah chuckled at this before they both heard the groaning of Booster Gold as he entered the cafeteria with Blue Beetle

"Seriously man, I was this close to scoring with Warbird!" the man from the future said as his shoulders slumped in depression

Ted chuckled at his friend's antics "I'm sure, but you do know that she has her sights on Spider-man, right? I mean even Plastic man knows and he's like the last guy to know anything around here"

"Well yeah, but I thought that since he hasn't shown any interest in her then seeing me pay attention to her would be all it would take for her to decide she can vent any sexual frustration she had with me!" Booster whined as the two colorful heroes made their way to a table on the other end of the room

It was then Vixen chuckled "Oh Booster you poor diluted fool… if you think Carol's going to pass up a romp with Spider-man with you, then you truly ate a stereotypical blonde"

Dinah lifted her head at Vixen with a quirked brow "How would you know?"

"I fucked him a couple of times, Spider-man I mean" Vixen clarified with a shrug "We sort of hooked up after a fight with Calypso and well one thing led to another and next thing I know I'm being bent over a table in my hotel room with Spidey pounding into me with his third leg like never before"

Dinah's eyes widened at this "Damn…"

"Yep" Vixen said with a smirk before it fell "Too bad we had to end it… aside from being a kick ass lover, he was really sweet if a little dramatic and those little quips and jokes of his could get a little too annoying"

"Then why did you break up?" Dinah asked with a curious expression "From the sounds of it, the guy's like the perfect catch. Smart, funny, fairly cute and the sex being awesome, you'd have to be dumber than Bizzaro to let him get away"

Mari held her head in her hands "I know but at the time I just went through a bad break up and wasn't really looking for anything exclusive, just something to help me relieve some stress"

Dinah chuckled at this "Well hate to say it Vix, but if you're looking for a second chance, I'm afraid you'll have some competition in the forms of Diana and Carol… and maybe me"

Mari quirked a brow at the blonde bombshell "You?"

"Yeah" Dinah said with a shrug "Based on what Diana told me and what your sating, sounds like my kind of guy"

Mari eyed the Black Canary for a few moments before she smirked "Well then… sounds like I shouldn't be wasting any time"

She than stood up and prepared to leave when she suddenly came to a halt "Wait…"

She than turned back towards Dinah "You said Carol and Diana, right?"

"Yeah…" Dinah said with some confusion

"The two women that have a sort of sexual tension between each other with one admitting that she'd sleep with the other if they weren't in a relationship at the time?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but there is a certain something between them on occasion" Dinah stated before her eyes widened "…Than again Carol did ask why Diana didn't invite her to have a threesome with Spider-man…"

"DAMMIT!" Mari said as she quickly sprinted out of the cafeteria

"Where are you going?" Dinah called out

"To see if Horizon Labs would be willing to work with my company on some sort of next gen clothing material!" Mari shouted back before disappearing, leaving Dinah sitting there for a moment before she let out a hiss as her side acted up again

"Dammit… better get some pain killers before heading home" Dinah said before standing up and decided to head for the med bay

"…And maybe give Spidey a call and see if he wants a 'team up'" she grinned as she passed by Blue Beetle and Booster Gold

"I mean seriously, what does Spider-man have that I don't?!" Booster moaned in misery while Blue Beetle was looking at designs he had in mind for his next 'Bug'

"Well for starters he doesn't whine about not scoring with a hot chick" Beetle said

"Says the guy who can get a date with a model or actress every other day of the week" Booster said with an annoyed scowl

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game"

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, a typical day in Peter's life as Spider-man when he's not scoring with women that are way out of his league


	8. Chapter 8

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Ororo will be the final Marvel woman to join Spidey's harem, girl does need the love and technically it was Diana that saved her so maybe she gets to Peter through Diana perhaps…

 **justafan** : We'll be seeing Superman's reaction to everything soon enough, and part of it will be him laughing at Peter's predicament, it sounds great but as things begin to move along it'll start to be not so great. Keeping a bunch of women happy, some who have issues with each other and less than stellar history and have to sort of share the same guy, fun times ahead.

 **Zx** : Grail has some history with Diana, both being amazons or half amazon in the daughter of Darkseid's case, with Carol whose ran into her in the past when she ran with the Guardians of the Galaxy and even Power Girl to some extent, how and why will be shown later though.

 **Slash17** : No, they haven't really met. Spider-man is aware of Grail and she's somewhat aware of his existence but they've never met before

 **Ben01** : No it's only going to be seven women with many the occasional romp with one of Peter's ex's. But I may introduce a few of the women you've mentioned as Peter's ex that he'll maybe have a tryst with

 **CRUDEN** : We'll be seeing how all of this action he's getting is affecting his Tantric reserves and what not, he is a little more powerful given that how much he gains is in correlation to how much power the woman he's sleeping with is. A regular woman like say MJ, hardly any if at all, but with someone like Diana, it'll be a little noticeable

 **cabrera1234** : It's seven women. Diana, Carol, Dinah, Karen, Ororo, Grail and Lois Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"Spider-man… Spider-man… does whatever a spider can" Peter hummed to himself as he swung through the towering skyscrapers of New York City over a week after his, Storm, warbird and Wonder Woman's fight with the self-adapting Sentinel in Central Park

The fight after Warbird and Wonder Woman were taken down went as well as one would expect a fight between a mutant killing war machine with the ability to mimic powers like AMAZO and a weather witch and spider powered guy would go

Lots of broken bones, mainly on Peter's part, some serious burns and not just physical, and a lot of tears and rips in Peter and Ororo's suits that boarded on indecency afterwards before the X-men, or at least three of them showed up and helped Peter, Ororo and a recovered Warbird and Wonder Woman finally destroy the machine which in turn caused Peter, Diana and Carol to go their sepreate ways

Carol had to head down to D.C. because apparently her ex-boyfriend Captain Atom was in a fight with Major Force and needed help and Diana was called away to help Hawkgirl and Hawkman with something about a rogue Amazon or something, leaving Peter to watch the two, and the X-men to fly off into the night sky… after Iceman offered him a ride home and Peter declined, refusing to be seen on one of his ice slides

"Still can't believe Bobby's an Omega level Mutant now… is everyone I know but me getting an upgrade in power?!" Peter whined as he landed on a ledge overlooking a typical traffic jammed street in Manhattan before letting out a groan and looking up towards the sky "Why can't I get some cool power upgrade like uh… like being able to control spiders or something…"

His question was met with silence before he let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped in sadness "Yeah I figured as much… still at least I have a well-paying job that lets me build all kinds of things to help in my Spider-maning… spideying… being a superhero. Heeeeey… I just realized that I'm either becoming Batman or Blue Beetle now!"

He was just about to shoot another webline out and swing by Chinatown to make sure everything was fine given that the Demons have been seen operating there when he suddenly heard a distant explosion beneath him. Peter's eyes narrowed as he glanced down and saw a window to a jewelry store get blasted out before the Shocker and several of his goons burst through the door and made their way to a nearby white van that was apparently their getaway vehicle

"Oh Shocker, first you have poor taste in fashion and now I can add poor taste in cars too" Peter said as he leaped down and angled his body towards the van before flipping in midair and landed on the roof of the van, causing it to cave in slightly under the force of his landing

He could hear the men inside yelp in surprise as he tore off a piece of the caved in roof and stuck his head inside to see the startled faces of Shocker and his goons "Yo Shocky, hope you don't mind if I drop in do ya?"

"Drop this!" Shocker said as he took aim with his vibration gauntlets and fired off a small blast of concussive air that Peter easily avoided by pulling his head back out and leaping off the van and landed in a crouch as the van took off

Peter narrowed his eyes and was just about to shoot of a few weblines to stop it when suddenly his spider-sense went off just as he barely made out the sound of a grenade pin being pulled "Uh-oh…"

 **KRA-BWOOOMMM!**

Peter was sent flying into a taxi that was just passing by, crushing the side of the yellow cab and sending it and himself skidding across the street before crashing into a mailbox. Peter let out a groan as he looked to see the Vulture appear and fly off into the skies

"The hell…?" Peter said with a quirked brow as he saw the bird themed villain take off before his attention was drawn to the sounds of the van that Shocker took ramming through a few cars down the street as they made their getaway "Uh yeah no, not so fast Shocker"

He took aim with his web shooter and shot off a single line towards the bumper of the car and grinned went it snagged the bent metal along with part of the Van's back doors. Peter gave the vehicle a powerful yank and was rewarded with the van's doors and bumper being torn off and causing whoever was driving to lose control… and drive straight into the wall of the Gran Central Station that was just down the block

Peter winced at the impact "Oopsie…"

He then quickly launched himself into the air and swung towards the crash and saw Shocker and over ten of his men, how they could all fit in there Pete didn't want to know, barreled out of the van. Shocker saw the web head coming and narrowed his eyes at the guy as he took aim with his vibro gauntlets and fired of a burst of concussive air that forced Peter to leap out of the way and land on the side of a building

Herman nodded at his accomplishment before aiming at the wall to the Rand Central Station and grinned "this wall is coming down!"

He blasted of a beam of concussive air and was rewarded to a large hole being blow into the building that he and his men quickly fled through while Peter landed before the whole in a crouch and was about to move in when his spider-sense went off again and he leaped out of the way of several bullets tearing into the concrete. He landed don the hood of the van and saw that the driver, a little roughed up but otherwise fine, had been the one to shoot him

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to shoot people when their backs are turned, better yet to shoot at people at all?" Peter asked as he punched through the window and grabbed the startled man by the front of his Kevlar vest and yanked him through before tossing him towards a nearby light post and shot off a web bullet that exploded just as the man hit the metal pole, sticking him in place with a large blanket of webbing

"Stick around till the cops get here while I go have a heated discussion with your boss!" Peter said as he leaped through the hole and followed after Herman and his men as several police cars had finally arrived

It it only took a few seconds for Peter to make his way through the make shift tunnel that Shocker made with his gauntlets and quickly rushed up a stair case that was before the tunnel and was greeted to the sight of over two dozen of Shocker's men, several of them were fighting with some of the security guards while dozens of civilians were rushing past Peter towards the nearest exit

"What the hell?" Peter said as he didn't remember seeing this many men before while avoiding being knocked over by a few rushing pedestrians "Okay either I hit my head and I'm seeing doubles or…"

"Or it's me web head!" one of them ne yelled as he removed his ski mask to reveal the still masked face of Danton Black aka Multiplex a man capable of making copies of himself by the power of fission, the opposite of his arch nemesis Firestorm who's powered by Fusion

"Multiplex…" Peter said in a serious expression before he rubbed the back of his neck and his demeanor lightened "That's you right? You're not just Clayface or Sandman in disguise are ya?"

Multiplex growled at the man before making several more copies of him that all charged towards the web head who rolled his eyes "Oh no, a bunch of guys are surrounding me, how will I ever survive this when the other thousand times have failed?"

Peter easily side stepped the fisrt copy and sent a powerful kick into the man's side before shooting a web bullet at another, hitting him in the face before leaping over the group and landing on the shoulders of one of the copies attacking a security guard "sorry, but I'm stealing this one!"

He then kicked off the man, sending him flying into several other copies of Multiplex before landing in a crouch and grabbing the fist of another as it tried to hit him in the face. Peter was momentarily taken back by the superhuman strength that the man possessed but it wasn't anything too serious for the wall crawler

"Then again, the overwhelming numbers aren't helping" Peter mumbled as he shot several weblines out and snagged three Multiplex copies and swung the group into another four before he ducked under a kick from of the duplicates and sent an elbow into the man's gut before kicking him back

"By the way Multiplex, what's a guy like you doing working for a guy like Herman anyhow?" Peter inquired as he avoided a multitude of punches and kicks from four different Multiplex copies before he smacked one away and kicked the feet out from two and webbed the last one up in a ball before using him as a sort of battering ram and knocked two more down

"That's none of your business Spider-man!" Multiplex yelled as he and the last remaining copies visible converged on Spider-man

"Kind of is if your teaming up with one of my baddies, one of my horribly dressed baddies mind you" Peter said as he narrowed his lenses at the surrounding Multiplex copies before a thought came to him 'Hell of a time to see if this will work'

Peter then brought up a small holographic display that his new and improved web shooters, with some very creative insight from Blue Beetle and Mister Terrific came up and he pressed a small symbol before pressing another switch on his suit's utility belt and crouched as all across his body web fluid seemed to be leaking from small capsules placed all over the suit until he looked like he was covered in a cocoon

"What the hell is that?" one of the copies said in surprise before the web cocoon suddenly exploded in a powerful blast of web fluid that sent the fission powered beings back a few meters and ensnared all of the copies around Peter in a thick coating of webs and glued them to the floor

"Sweet it works!" Peter said before frowning as he saw that his suit was torn up a bit by the explosion "Hmm gonna have to work on that… don't want to end up one day accidently blowing my entire suit off and leave me in my spidey tightly whites or worst… the nude"

Jameson would have a field day with that one…

Peter was just about to move to find Shocker when low and behold the horribly dressed villain appeared and sent a blast towards Peter who easily dodged it by leaping on to a nearby pillar and focused his gaze on the infamous bank robber

"Shocker…" Peter said in a serious tone as his lenses narrowed at the man "…We meet again for like what the third this this month, seriously how the hell do you keep making bail?!"

"You can thank the Kingpin for that" Shocker said as he narrowed his eyes at the one New York based hero that's given him and the rest of the New York criminal underworld more grief then the Titans and Teen Titans combined!

"Oh… well how is Fisk anyhow?" Peter asked as he adjusted his place on the pillar "He's not still sore about costing him billions with that whole break up the deal with seven different crime lords from both Europe and Australia, which come to think of it, what's an Australian crime lord like? I mean does he have henchmen that are Kangaroos and pet Dingo's or is that stereotyping?"

Shocker growled at the man before he aimed his vibro gauntlets at the web head and sent a blast towards him that Peter easily dodged by leaping out of the way again and sending several web bullets towards the criminal. Shocker's eyes widened at the incoming projectiles and blasted them out of the air, allowing Peter to land and quickly cover the distance between him and Shocker before he sent a powerful punch towards the man's cushioned head, causing it to snap to the side and for Shocker to grunt in pain before Peter shot out a webline that connected with the man's chest and yanked him forward into a painful kick to the guy

"GAAAH!" Shocker yelled in pain as the wind was knocked out of him and he was sent flying into several of his remaining men that tried to help him only to be pelted by a barrage of web bullets that exploded on impact, incasing them in a large glob of web fluid

Peter stared at the group before loosening his stance and casually approached the webbed up criminals "Oh Shocker when will you and your goons learn, crime never pays"

"Pays better than being some friggin boy scout" Shocker groaned in pain as he found his head stuck to the back of one of his men

"Fair enough, but at least I'm not the one that's going to be doing time" Peter said with a chuckle before crouching down to Herman's level "Now where did Vulture wander off to?"

Shocker narrowed his eyes at the man before he revealed the flying villain's location "An old clock tower on the lower east side"

Peter quirked a brow at that "Huh, willing to give up your partner in crime that easily?"

"If I don't get my cut, Vulture doesn't get his either" Shocker said in a angered tone at being beaten again and this time losing out on millions

Peter nodded at this "Well how about I go pay Tweety a visit while you and your boys here sit here and think about weather this kind of life style is really worth the months if not years in prison"

"I'll be out sooner than you think" Shocker said in a low tone

"Great, that means I'll be able to beat you to a pulp even sooner than I hoped!" Peter beamed before tapping the man on the side of the head with the force of a heavy weight boxer, knocking him out instantly before standing up and turning on his heel to leave when suddenly a woman's voice spoke up

"Spider-man…"

Peter stopped mid stride and turned to see police captain Jean DeWolff approaching him with several officers behind her, several who were already breaking off to apprehend the still down form of Multiplex

"Cap'n" Peter gave the woman a two-finger salute which caused her to grin "How's your day been?"

"Peachy, until I got a call about Spider-man and Shocker tearing into each other at Grand Central Station" Jean said with a sly grin

"Oh…" Peter said before glancing at the down form of Shocker "well he and the Vulture started, I was just finishing it!"

"Oh really?" Jean said as she gestured for her men to keep their weapons on Shocker and his men until they can get them out of here and hopefully a nice long stay at Ryker's…

' _Assuming the Kingpin doesn't bail them out… again!'_ Jean thought with a scowl before she saw Peter leaving "And where are you off to hot shot?"

"Vulture's in a old clock tower on the lower east side, thought I'd go drop in and see how he's doing. Maybe help walk him back to his cell over at Ravencroff, you know, help the elderly and all that" Peter joked before making his way out the main entrance that was being filled quickly by numerous police officers and forensic specialists and shot a webline and swung off into the distance, all the while Jean watched him go with a thoughtful expression on her face

' _Hate to see you go, but love to watch you walk away… especially with that ass'_ Jean thought before she let out a small sigh and turned on her heel and made her way back inside as several more police cruisers and a prisoner transport finally showed up for Shocker and his men

It was then that Jean remembered something and turned to one of her officers "Someone get me a line to Pittsburg's PD so I can let them know that I have one of theirs here!"

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, Spider-man vs the Vulture! And we get to see what Power Girl's up to in regards to Starr Enterprises wanting to work with Horizon Labs on a joint venture…


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **CRUDEN** : Yeah it was pretty sad, granted the whole scrap book she had with him that had images of Black Cat cut out was a little weird if not cute in a sort of stalkers kind of way. Hmm Spidey training to the point he's like the Spider-man from that Marvel what if story… Spidey's baddies would never get a break!

 **DannyPhantom619** : Yep Spidey can't grow as powerful as most cosmic beings in the Marvel universe one woman at a time, well not really there's more to it but yeah Tantric energy helps a lot

 **JC** : Infinite Stratos, isn't that the anime where that guy can use some suit thing that only women can and is sent to some school to learn how to use it?

 **gunman** : The crime mystery will come next chapter as Spidey gets dragged into a rather interesting mystery in regards to the whole AMAZO thing going around. I was thinking that Spidey will be heading to Grail's home, be kind of funny to have him end up on Apokolips by himself, surrounded by legions of Parademons that want to kill him and he ends up running into Grail.

 **90skid4life** : Yeah, other than the slightly creepy scrapbook she had of Spidey it would have been kind of interesting for Peter to have a relationship with a cop or someone connected to the police that hopefully wouldn't end badly

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Peter's eyes narrowed as he came to a stop on a building that overlooked the clocktower that Shocker said Vulture was using as a hideout apparently

"Hmm… it definitely fits the bill for lair of a creepy old bad guy" Peter mused as he scanned the structure for any signs of Toomes "Well no grenades or knife feathers being tossed my way, so either he's not home, already bailed or… he's taking his afternoon nap"

Peter then shrugged before he shot out a webline and leisurely swung over to the old structure before landing on the roof and made his way to the large tower that held the bell and likely where Vulture had set up shop. He didn't make it even ten steps when he felt his spider-sense blare followed by the sounds of what sounded like a jet roared overhead

Peter stop to look up and nearly paled at what he saw "Oh you've gotta be freakin kiddin me!"

It was Vulture… with one hell up a suit upgrade!

"Spider-man!" Vulture hissed as he hovered over Spider-man with the aid of his new suit that he switched into after returning from the robbery with Shocker and Multiplex

It consisted of a aviator's flight jacket with metallic body armor around the legs and arms and a massive steel winged harness that contained specialized motors for increased speed and power. His feet had a tree talon like blades on them to resemble that of a Vulture and his head was now covered by a re-enforced metallic helmet with two glowing lenses that zoomed in on Spider-man's form

Peter gaped at his rogue's attire "Oh come on, is every villain I'm encountering this week getting an upgrade? First it was Cletus getting his own symbiote, then it was Bizzaro getting graphed to AMAZO tech, then a freakin Sentinel getting what looks like new and improved AMAZO tech and how this?!"

"Times are changing, gotta change with it to stay relevant" Vulture said before he had his wings arch back and then flap towards Spider-man, sending over two dozen small metallic feather like knives

Peter's eyes narrowed as he quickly sprinted in a zig zag pattern across the rooftop before leaping into the air and shooting a webline at Toomes's torso… only to frown as one of his wings snapped the web like a scissors cuts string

"Oh great…" Peter muttered as he landed in a crouch and just narrowly avoided another onslaught of feather knives before taking cover inside the clocktower by jumping through a small window and rolled behind a wall just as one of Vulture's wings tore through and tried to slice Peter across the back

"Get out here bug!" Toomes shouted as he pulled his wing out and quickly pulled away from the clocktower and tried to scan for any signs of Spider-man with a scowl

Meanwhile inside Peter was quickly making his way up the tower in attempt to try and catch Vulture off guard when he felt his spider-sense go off, causing him to groan "What now!"

His answer was a medium sized explosion several meters above him tearing through the wooden wall and quickly catching the surrounding pillars and columns on fire. Peter's eyes narrowed at this as he quickly raced through the fire, stopping to douse the larger flames with a modified version of his web fluid that was made to smother the flames

' _Was supposed to be for the likes of Molten Man or Hobgoblin's plasma sword but this work's too'_ Pere thought as he saw the Vulture race past the hole he made and began to throw more bombs at the tower, causing it to quickly ignite as the incendiary devices went off, causing the tower to begin to shake as it's foundations began to burn and cause Peter's spider-sense to tingle

"Okay Spidey think, Toomes has the aerial advantage, incendiary and likely concussive bombs like always, weird feather knife thingies and a nice leather aviator's jacket. Now how can you beat that aside from cheating by using your Justice League communicator to call in the Flash, Superman, Captain Marvel or literally anyone in the League that can fly and has super strength?" Peter said to himself as he scaled up the inside of the tower, pausing to glance down at the fire inferno building at the base of the clocktower before finally making it to the top and what looked to be Vulture's base of operations

There was a small set of computers and a table filled with smaller versions of the harness that Toomes was wearing now and his old Vulture suit that Peter saw him wear earlier

"Hmm…" Peter thought as he approached the old suit and gave it a quick look before nodding "Yeah… this might work…"

…

Meanwhile across town at Horizon labs, Max Modell was currently giving Horizon's newest partner in a joint venture on new clean affordable technology a tour of the facility. Max turned towards the woman and gave her a friendly grin

"Really Miss Starr, I must say I'm quite surprised that you would want to work with us on this project considering your own company normally dabbles in software" Max said to the CEO of Starr Enterprises, Karen Starr, one of the most beautiful and wealthy women in the world and unknown to many, including Max, Power Girl

Karen was dressed in a tasteful white business suit that displayed her long sought after body but didn't show it off in any scandalous sort of way, well barring the buttons of her shirt that were unbuttoned a bit to help her gifted chest breathe a little easier

Karen gave Max a grin as she adjusted her glasses while they passed by several labs that were working on some sort of next generation electrical engine or solar powered turbines "Well what can I say, with Wayne and Luthor starting to delve into the computer software department, I thought I'd start to expand my companies preferences, just in case. Heh don't want to wake up one day and find out I'm going out of business because people prefer Wayne or Luthor's stuff"

' _Well that and because Spider-man's alter ego happens to work here as well…'_ Karen thought as the image of Spider-man flashed through her mind's eye

"Well they are generally cheaper than yours" Max said with a chuckle, unaware of his company's new partner in their latest scientific endeavor

Karen smirked at this "Why Max are you saying I overcharge people?"

At this Max shook his head "No, but generally the consumer wants the best product they can get at an affordable price, otherwise they won't really bother unless they have to"

"Hmm…" Karen hummed at this as they approached on of the labs used by Max's people and they were greeted to the sight of Grady Scraps approaching them with a slight frown on his face

Max saw this and addressed one of Horizon's top scientists "Grady, is everything alright?"

Grady nodded with a sigh "Yeah, it's just I can't find Parker anywhere!"

"Oh, and what do you need with mister Parker?" Max questioned while unknown to him and Grady, Karen was using her X-ray vision to see if she could find the illusive scientist

"Well it's just I was hoping he could help me out with this new teleporter that I've been building!" Grady groaned before he saw Karen and grinned as he held out his hand "Yo, Grady Scraps, pleasure to meet ya!"

Karen grinned as she took the larger man's hand "Karen Starr, it usually is for most that meet me"

It was then Max spoke with an uneasy face "Uh Grady, is the teleporter your building based off that specific item we acquired not too long ago?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Grady said before he understood what his boss was worried about "Oh, you're worried about- don't worry boss, it's not on yet. Haven't even installed the power supply yet. Just wanted to see if Parker could help me with anything else before we test it is all"

Karen's interest was piqued at this "So what's this teleporter based off that's got you two in such a twist?"

"Uh nothing…" Max coughed before he glanced at Grady "Please for all that's holy, don't mess around with it any further until steps are taken to insure nothing too bad happens"

"On it boss!" Grady said before giving Karen a charming grin "See ya around Miss Starr!"

"Same mister Scraps" Karen chuckled as the man turned on his heel and left while whistling a catchy toon as she turned her gaze to Max "So this Parker, he wouldn't happen to be Peter Parker, would it?"

"You know him?" Max asked in slight surprise that someone like Karen Starr knew the normally odd but intelligently gifted young man by name

Karen smirked at this "I was hoping to snatch him up for my company until I heard that you got your claws in him already!"

At this Max chuckled "Yes well given that S.T.A.R. Labs, Wayne Enterprise, Kord Industries, and LexCorp wanted him as well, I had to play extra hard to win him over"

"Oh, and what was that?" Karen asked with a chuckle as she and Max made their way past a few more labs "Show him a bunch of nice little gadgets you have here and maybe flash a paycheck in his face with the promise of more?"

"More like I gave him a tour, one of my scientists' experiments gotta a little too out of hand and he ended up saving us before any real damage could unfold… and I may have slipped a paycheck into his beginner's manual as a further incentive" Max said with a amused look

"Darn" Karen sighed as her shoulders slumped "Knew I should have just ignored my assistant's advice and jut invite the guy to an interview at my penthouse! We could have had the interview by the pool… clothes optional"

"Had that happen, I have no doubt you would have won him over" Max laughed along with Karen before the tour came to an end "And let me just say Miss Starr, you won't regret wanting to work with us on this new clean energy source!"

"Something tells me I won't, by the way you wouldn't mind if I stay a while, get to know the team that'll be working with my people, would you?" Karen asked as she and the man shook hand

"Not at all" Max said with a smile

At this Karen smirked _'Hmm… I wonder how Peter would react to coming back to his lab to find me sitting on one of his benches clad in only a sports bra and thong with a 'Fuck me here and now' expression… after we discuss about the project of course…'_

…

Meanwhile back across town, the clocktower that Vulture had Spider-man cornered in was now entirely up in flames, smoke billowing in the air and so far, no sign of the red and blue wall crawler

"Come on out Spider-man!" Vulture yelled as he hovered around the building "I know it's going to take a lot more than a simple fire to do you in after all these years!"

Inside, Peter had to hold back the urge to tell Vulture to come in here and say that to his face as he was busy rushing taking apart parts of Vulture's old flight harness and apply it to his suit

"Won't be winning any stylish awards till I get this thing back to my lab so I can really tinker with it, but this should be good enough" Peter mumbled, trying to ignore the ringing his spider-sense as the room was quickly being consumed by fire and the ground beneath him was starting to fall apart into a burning inferno beneath

He tore apart most of the suit until he was left with mainly the anti-graviton generator the harness used and with a combination of old wires, some extra-long-lasting web fluid and some of his experimental electric web fluid, Peter under very stressful and life-threatening conditions was able to sort of hopefully link the electromagnetic harness to his suit to allow him to fly for all intents and purposes

"Or allow me to fall with style" Peter said as he activated the harness before launching himself out one of the clocktower's windows just as the floor beneath him finally fell and collapsed followed quickly by the rest of the tower which crumbled into the main church it was connected to, the old building quickly beginning to catch fire

Peter saw this and quickly sighed as he hovered, or more accurately slowly begin to descend towards the ground "I just know Jameson's going to blame me for that…"

"Spider-man!" Vulture yelled as he saw spider-man's somewhat floating form only to become quickly enraged at seeing the wall crawler with a stripped down and in his opinion flawed version of his harness attached crudely to his suit "What are you doing with my tech!"

"Evening the odds!" Peter said with a determined expression that quickly fell as he suddenly dropped ten feet before power to the harness was restored "…Kinda"

Toomes growled at Spider-man as he quickly shot towards the web head with his talon feet ready to skewer the red and blue clad vigilante. Peter's eyes narrowed at the approaching man and quickly blitzed to the left, narrowly avoiding the Vulture's increased wing span and serrated metal wings and shot a web line at the man's back and pulled himself on to the large flight suit

Peter heard Toomes let out a grunt as he landed on the man's back and began to look for something that could help take out the flight harness. Sadly, before he could, Vulture suddenly lurched to the side and it was only thanks to Peter's adhesive abilities that he didn't go flying off, pun intended

Peter steadied himself as he held on while avoiding the Vulture's metallic wings "Hey Toomes, out of curiosity, does this flight have any peanuts or pretzels? Cause I missed breakfast today and well my lunch break is coming up, so-"

"GET OFF ME, YOU MEDDLING CUR!" Toomes shouted in rage as he tried to shake Spider-man off with a series of hard turns and barrel rolls

Peter on the other hand stayed stuck to the man as he continued to examine the flight harness "Oh I'm a meddling cur now? What happened to web head, bug, or my favorite miserable insect, which by the way is inaccurate since Spider-s are arachnids, you would think a guy that can make an electromagnetic flight harness would know that, then again you are getting along in years and look to be on the wrong side of what, sixty? Seventy maybe?"

It was then that Peter let out a sigh as he couldn't see anything that he could properly exploit in the harness of Vulture's new flight pack. He then glanced at the thrusters and shrugged as he took aim at them "Not very original, but hey I know it'll work"

He shot several small web bullets at the spinning turbines in the thrusters and watched as the spinning blades came to a screeching stop as the web fluid's elasticity kicked in. The result was that the duo fell several stories, causing Toomes to shout in surprise

"What have you done?!" the Vulture began to panic as the ground was fast approaching them when suddenly he felt the other wing thruster was entrapped by Spider-man's webs, causing the two to break into a free fall for several meters before Spider-man began to shoot multiple weblines out at the buildings before attaching them to Toomes and his suit's wings before he kicked off and glided towards the side of a building before latching on and watched as the weblines he attached to Toomes went taught and the man came within meters of hitting the ground

Toomes tried to break free and was able to cut some of the webs towards the edge of his wings before Spider-man was on his back again and slowly reached out and tapped the elder man on the side of the head, the force knocking the man out. Peter then glanced at the wings and began to web them up as well until they looked like two giant cocoons

"There, that should hold you until the boys in blue get here with a really big bird cage and if your good maybe even some crackers" Peter said as he glanced down at the unconscious criminal "You a saltine man or a Ritz man?"

He didn't receive an answer which in turn caused him to shrug before le launched himself off Toomes body and used the quickly shortening out flight harness to glide away before resorting to his web shooters once he saw that he was losing both altitude and power to the generator

"Hmm I have been meaning to add flight capabilities to my new suit, I wonder if I can add in a pair of 'web wings' instead of the jet pack I was thinking about earlier…" Peter mused as he set off for Horizon labs, apparently Max wanted to talk to him about Horizon's latest clean energy project they were working with Starr Enterprises on…

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, Peter returns to his lab to make a few modifications to his new suit, interacts with some of the other staff at Horizon and then a lemon between Peter and Karen


	10. Chapter 10

**Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:**

 **JJChandler** : That sounds a lot like this animated movie I saw a while back, it had this kid being the son of some Kaiju king or whatever and had his powers but I can't remember what it was called. Though I don't think I could pull that kind of story off, it sounds interesting though. **{The Undying Will: I do believe that animated movie you mentioned HandAssassinSpider-man is Firebreather. The protagonist is based on Kid Kaiju of Marvel Comics.}**

 **Dark King Marcel** : Yeah, Black Canary is the next woman Spidey gets with, then Vixen and then Ororo and Zatanna then Grail. After that, there'll be like a lemon every other chapter.

 **JC** : Yeah if I figured if there's going to be a lemon, might as well give some content that leads up to it instead of just pushing the two into a lemon and boom it's done on to the next woman.

 **CRUDEN** : She'll appear later on as one of Peter's exes and there will be a lemon with her, Peter and Lois Lane.

 **Justafan** : Peter will be adding a few other things to his suit, some that have been seen in the comics and the latest Spider-man: Homecoming and a few original that I've wanted to see to some degree.

 **Warning: Lemon towards the middle of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.**

 **Beta Reader: The Undying Will**

* * *

Peter idly hummed to himself as he casually dropped on to the rooftop of Horizon labs and quickly changed into his work clothes. Mentally reminding himself to thank the Atom for giving him a small capsule that he could place some clothes in before having them shrink and let him carry it in his pocket.

"Seriously, why the hell hasn't he gone to market with this? Sure, the potential for it being used for evil is there but come on this thing is like a smart phone in convenience and usefulness!" Peter said himself as he finished dressing in his non-superhero clothes before placing his suit in the capsule, shrinking it down and placing it in his pocket, making his way through the rooftop access of the building and down to the labs below.

He passed several labs on the way and waved to some of the people working in them who responded before returning to their own experiments. After a few minutes, Peter had reached the floor his lab was on and was about to make his way down the hallway when a voice spoke up.

"Yo Peter!"

Peter stopped and looked to see Grady running up to him before pausing to catch his breath.

"You alright there Grady?" Peter asked the man with a grin.

"Yeah… just need a minute… and one of Belly Burger's new deluxe bacon and chili pepper burgers… god I really need to hit the gym later…" Grady panted out before taking a deep breath and straightening himself a bit. "Hey I was wondering… if you'd help me with that item we got from S.T.A.R. Labs later…"

Peter's eyes narrowed in interest at this, there was only one item that Horizon's main rival had ever given them, and that was only because they, S.T.A.R. Labs, had security that wasn't as top notch as Horizon's.

After all, when was the last time a villain broke into a Horizon labs facility to steal something that could threaten the world?

"You mean the…" Peter said after a few moments as he gestured towards the lab where said item was at the moment, under more security than the Pentagon, Fort Knox, and the White house combined.

"Yeah, well not it exactly, I've actually built a duplicate, or as close as possible to it since some of the things it has can't be found or even made on Earth and–" Grady started to go on before Peter interrupted the guy.

"Uh yeah sure, just let me know when you're ready to start and I'll swing by and help out." Peter said as he gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Sweet, if this works it could completely revolutionize our society!" Grady said with an excited grin.

"Or doom it." Peter pointed out.

"Or doom it." Grady nodded in agreement before looking around really quick before leaning in and said in a lower tone. "Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what? I just got here." Peter said with a frown.

"Karen Starr herself is here!" Grady said in an excited tone.

At this Peter's brows shot up at hearing the alter ego of Power Girl was here of all places. "Seriously? Why?"

"For that new energy thing we're working with her company on I guess" Grady said with a shrug before a thought came to him. "Or try to take some of our people for her company… again."

"Well, I'm good here." Peter said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sides something tells me I wouldn't have as much creative control at Starr Enterprises as I do here."

"I don't know man, I think if you gave her something good enough she'll let you have it." Grady said as he cupped his chin.

"I'm sure." Peter said as he turned to leave. "Well, if you need me Grady, I'll be in my lab. Got something I'd like to try and incorporate in my newest venture."

"Oh well let me know how it goes." Grady waved the man off before he turned and began to make his way back to his own lab to go over and finalize of the blue prints and designs of his own latest endeavor.

Peter hummed to himself as he quietly made his way to his lab and just reached the door when yet another voice spoke up, this one being female.

"Parker!"

Peter froze before looking to see Sajani Jaffery approach him with a slight scowl on her face. She was Horizon Labs' top expert in Xenotech, biology and chemistry. Well she's still it's top Xenotech since Peter came to work here and may have sort of unintentionally stole the last two spots from her…

' _Least she's not holding that against me'_ Peter thought as he gave Sanjai a friendly wave. "Hey Sajani–"

"Where the hell have you been mister Bio and chemistry expert!?" Sajani asked with annoyance.

'… _Never mind'_ Peter thought with a defeated sigh before answering, "Traffic."

"Since when do you own a car?" Sanjai said in slight surprise.

"…I took a taxi" Peter said as he shuffled on his feet.

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't want to walk the sixty blocks between here and my home and the subways are still down from that fight between Spider-man, The Flash and those mole people." Peter deadpanned which caused Sajani to narrow her eyes at him before handing him something.

"Here, I need you to take a look at this and get back to me on the results."

Peter took what was a holographic tablet and looked to see that Sajani was working on some sort of biological nanotech. "Uh, why me?"

"Because you're such an expert and Max wanted me to run this by someone else before I try testing them so as to avoid another Reverbium incident," Sanjai said with a scoff.

"Well the incident wasn't that bad–"

"Exactly! Max is just being paranoid–"

"–because I was there to fix it." Peter finished with a smirk as he handed the tablet back. "Looks good, have fun and try not to blow up the building this time yeah? Don't want to make me saving everyone the new status quo."

Sajani glared at Peter's smirking face for a moment before she turned on her heel and began to stomp her way back to her lab all the while muttering 'Arrogant dick…'

Peter watched her go and couldn't help but chuckle, it was always so fun to rile her up. He then turned and entered his password to his lab and quickly entered through the sliding door before locking it and making his way down the small stairway all the while humming 'The Amazing Spider-man' theme song, completely unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone and that he had a guest sitting on one of his work benches watching him with a coy grin.

He pulled out the small capsule and activated it, returning it to its regular size before pulling his suit out and placing it on a table and was just about to start detaching the anti-gravity generator to better examine it before building a new one for his new suit when a woman's voice spoke up in amusement.

"Aren't you gonna say 'hi' Mister Parker?"

Peter paused and looked towards the source of the voice and gaped at the sight before him, a sight that any male on earth would gladly trade their first-born son to see…

Karen Starr… clad only in a black sports bra and black lace panties… sitting on one of his work benches with a look on her face that said, 'Fuck me now'.

The two stared at each other for several movements before Peter averted his gaze with a blush and tried to think of something that would kill the growing erection in his pants, like Rhino's B.O.

"So uh Karen, what uh… what uh brings you here?"

Karen grinned at Peter as she hopped off the table, her breasts jiggling from the landing and sashayed her way towards Peter. "Oh you know, just wanted to see if Horizon had any up and coming scientist that I might be interested in."

It didn't escape Peter's notice with how she placed such emphasis on 'up' and 'coming'. It also didn't escape his notice that she was standing right in front of him, her breasts just touching his own chest as she placed her hands on her hips

"Now mister Parker before we get down to business I was hoping you can shed a little insight on the energy project my nerds and your nerds will be working on" Karen said as she ran a finger down Peter's chest and licked her lips at the solid feel of his muscles.

"Uh well um… we'll be working in trying to uh… h-harness uh… this hyper kinetic form of energy that me and a few others discovered a while ago." Peter gulped as he felt Karen's hands drip lower down his body all the while he tried to think of something other than the incredibly attractive woman practically groping him in her underwear. "If it w-works we'll be able to gain access to clean affordable near limitless energy."

"Is that so… very interesting" Karen said as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his Adam's apple "What do you intend to call this new energy source?"

"S-Still w-w-working on the n-name" Peter trembled as Karen pressed herself into him and wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing her groin into his very obvious erection.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Karen purred as she grabbed Peter by the back of the head and pulled him into a steamy kiss that he was quick to return, all sense of self control and restraint out the window like the odds of Jameson ever saying, 'Good job' to Spider-man of all people.

Peter cupped the back of Karen's head as she wrapped her other leg around his waist and began to grind into him as their tongues darted out of each other's mouths and into the others to explore. After a few minutes, Karen pulled out of the kiss and began to tear his shirt off with a grin.

"Too many clothes." she said as she began to kiss and lick the exposed flesh before her while Peter tossed his now ripped shirt to the side as Karen continued to grind into his pelvis with hers.

His hands went down to her ass before gripping each cheek tightly and began to return her grinding with his own, his hardened member straining against his pants and her still covered pussy.

Karen moaned at the feeling before she was let down and fell to her knees and gave the tent that Peter had a long lick from the base towards where the tip was before covering it in her mouth and gave his organ a hard suck through his pants and underwear.

Peter gasped at the feeling as he ran his hands through Karen's hair. "Shit… it felt like you were about to suck it off."

Karen giggled as she undid his pants zipper and pulled the article of clothing down along with his boxers to expose her target. "With my lungs, I might actually be able to do that…"

She gave his prick a few kisses along the tip before she trailed up and down the length with her tongue for the next few minutes, teasing taking him all that way into her mouth before pulling back suddenly to expose his sensitive cock to the cool air of the lab. Peter shivered at the feeling before Karen took him all the way in again and bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue lashing at the sides while her hands trailed up and down his thighs before one rested on his balls and fondled them and the other gripped his ass to keep him steady as she gave him the most intense blowjob he's had in a while.

Peter continued to run his hands through the blonde beauty's hair before he secured his grip in one hand and began to thrust into her mouth, causing her to moan in delight as she released his ass and let him fuck her face. Peter gritted his teeth as he felt Karen's grip on his balls increase with every thrust into her warm mouth along with her very lightly biting on him, but not enough for it to hurt.

Minutes passed with the only sounds being the lurid sucking and spiting as Karen let Peter piston into her mouth like a jackhammer.

'Times like this where being able to hold your breath for hours on end comes in handy!' Karen thought with a chuckle as she grabbed Peter's hips, stopping his thrust before she began to bob her head up and down his length again and stimulated it with a series of hard sucks and licks before she finally released him and jacked him off with her one free hand as she gazed up at Peter with drool running down her chin and on to her tits.

"Tell me Mister Parker, how long have you been hoping I do that?"

Peter, who was now sweating and panting a little, gave her a sheepish grin "Honestly… after I uh first walked in on you naked on the Watchtower a while back."

"Oh… shame you left so soon when you did." Karen said with a grin before she gave Peter's tip a kiss. "Could have saved us both the months of sexual tension, teasing and me using my X-ray vision peeking on you and just got to it."

"Yeah- wait… you've been using your X-ray vision to spy on me that long?" Peter said with surprise.

"Yeah…" Karen shrugged as she gave Peter's cock a lick as she continued to increase the friction of her handjob on his pole.

"If I get cancer, I'm blaming you." Peter said in a blank tone, or as close to one a man could get as the woman like Karen took him into her throat again and held him there as she gave him a powerful suck before releasing him, a trail of spit connecting her mouth to his well lubricated penis.

"Trust me Peter. It'd take me staring at you with X-ray vision for a year straight to cause anything like that." Karen assured the man before she felt his cock throb and used said power to see that his cum was rushing up the veins and towards the tip.

Before Peter could say anything, Karen stuck her tongue out and let the white substance shoot out in several thick ropes on to her face before licking some that landed on her lips and swallowed it as she lay back on her knees.

"Mmm… yummy" Karen winked at Peter as she took the cum off her face with a finger and licked it clean before standing up and making her way to a nearby desk, stopping only once to remove her panties and bra before hopping up on the table.

"Forget eating me out, just ram it in and start humping me." Karen said.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Peter said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, stepping out of his pants and removing his boxers before walking up to Karen and slapping his still hard erection on her clit, causing her to jump in surprise before she pulled him into a steamy kiss.

Peter returned the kiss, briefly wondering how it is her mouth didn't taste like his cum.

'Then again, I've never tasted it so I doubt I'd be able to–… you know what, I'm just going to leave it up and the air.' Peter decided before he pulled out of the kiss and aligned his dick with Karen's pussy and plunged in with one thrust, his pelvis smacking against hers loudly.

Karen's eyes' rolled in the back of her head in both pain and pleasure as she was stretched. "F-Fuck!"

Peter grunted at the vice like grip she had on him as he began to plow into her. "Damn you're tight!"

"I want to say… ooh baby yes… that i-it's b-because… ah yes keep going… that I d-don't get around much!" Karen panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his neck, licking up thee sweat building there while she had her legs lock around his waist to keep him close. "B-But the truth is… you're just big!"

"Talk about… an ego… boost!" Peter said as he had one hand grip Karen's ass and the other one of her legs.

Karen's response was a light as the next several hours were spent with her moaning and even screaming Peter's name as he fucked her raw…

…

Thousands of miles away in the city of San Francisco, a black limo was slowly cruising down a busy street with four occupants.

One of them was Diana Prince who was clad in a beautiful black dress with silver jewelry adorned on her wrists which had replaced her legendary bracelets, her arms, neck and a pair of small star shaped earrings to top it off.

Next to her was Carol who was in a red dress with several blue and gold gems which accompanied the tasteful attire that showed off a good portion of her chest and back, and a pair of wedged heels with her blonde hair done up in a braided pony tail.

Across from the blonde bombshell was Zatanna Zatara in a white version of Diana's dress but this time with Onyx colored stones and a black and silver colored collar with a large black onyx colored gem in the center. Resting on her head was her infamous top hat while she fiddled with her wand to make a series of bright flashes appear to keep her mind distracted.

And the final occupant sitting next to the Mistress of Magic was Ororo Monroe who was dressed in a tan colored dress that was far more conservative then the attire of her fellow superheroines, mainly out of habit as when she was queen her attire became more formal and less revealing like some of her teammates on the X-men. Her hair was now sporting a sort of Mohawk look with the rest reaching down to her lower back, having grown out through a combination of not cutting it and some magic on her and Magik's part.

Ororo, who had spent most of the trip looking out the window of the limo as they had just departed from the X-men's new base of operations, glanced at the other three women.

"Not that I don't mind being with you all, but why are we going clubbing again?" Ororo asked with some confusion.

Zatanna, Ororo's oldest friend out of the three decided to answer. "Because we never got to party that much after you got hitched to tall, dark and handsomely broody cat lover. We've got a lot of time to make up for, plus me and Kitty have been talking and she says you haven't really gotten out much since coming back."

"I've been busy teaching my students and re-integrating myself into the X-men. Contrary to what others say, it's not easy refamiliarizing yourself with something you haven't been part of for over seven years now." Ororo said with a frown.

"That isn't what Logan's been saying" Diana said with a worried look.

Ororo scowled at this as she folded her arms across her chest with a huff. "I'm surprised he's so concerned about me in between running off for weeks on end on his own and arguing with Cyclops every other day about something trivial."

"They argue that much?" Carol asked with some amusement, Cyclops and Wolverine's rivalry between each other was infamous throughout the Justice League teams, the Justice Society and the various incarnations of the X-men teams and its sub groups.

Those two's animosity towards each other made the sort of begrudging respect/rivalry between Batman and Superman look tame in comparison.

"Yes, and I swear it's only gotten worse" Ororo sighed as she gazed out the window "Jean used to be able to keep the two in line… and then… well it's not like she can tell them to shut it from the grave."

"Yeah, she always had a way with those guys… and some women…" Zatanna said with a saddened expression as she pocketed her wand away before clapping her hands. "Okay, new rules for tonight. No bringing up sad or depressing topics. Tonight, is all about fun! So that means anything that'll get our blood pumping in a good way is fair game."

"Like who we'd sleep with if given the chance?" Carol teased as she folded her arms across her chest, already a certain spider coming to her mind and unknown to the others, Diana's as well.

Zatanna nodded. "Yep, in fact, to start us off until we get to the club, I'll go first!"

"Shocker." The three women said with a roll of their eyes.

Zatanna pouted at the trio before clearing her throat. "Okay then, the guy that I'd like to sleep with is… mmm… ooh, ooh Spider-man!"

At this, Carol's eyes narrowed in interest while Diana quirked a brow. Ororo was the only one to speak up about her choice.

"Spider-man?" The former queen asked with some confusion.

"Well yeah…" Zatanna said as she glanced at the three before shrugging. "What? I like my men to be cute, which he is, funny which again he is and oh yeah actually pays attention to what I have to say instead of imagining what I'd look like riding his dick like a cowgirl the whole time! Well I'm sure he does in private but at least he's polite enough to give me his full attention when I'm talking to him."

Carol chuckled at this. "Well you're in luck girl, because he's good at all three… plus by the end, you'll be begging him to let you ride him like a cowgirl."

Zatanna's eyes widened at this "Nooo…"

"Yep," Carol said with a nod before wrapping an arm around Diana who was blushing. "Me and Wondy here were going down on each other like we were in a porno before we had to stop to save Ororo here from that new AMAZO acting Sentinel."

"Thanks for that by the way… also sorry" Ororo said with a cough.

"No biggy, after tonight, I'm going to be flying over to New York later to finish where we left off." Carol waved off her apology as she rested her head on Diana's shoulder "Feel free to join, the more the merrier I say, from what Diana's said he has stamina to rival the likes of Superman or Captain Atom, I'm gonna need the support."

"I think I might join you then." Zatanna giggled while Ororo blushed as much as Diana was at Carol's words.

"Uh Carol…" Diana started off only for the blonde to put a finger on her lips.

"Shush… just accept the fact you've been caught in his web that he has unknowingly weaved and enjoy it." Carol said before she looked out the window to see that they arrived at the first club and she reached for the door. "Come on girls, we have some male fantasies to jump start, some liquor to down before I head back to New York for the greatest time of my life!"

"I second all of those" Zatanna said as she followed after the blonde, leaving Diana and Ororo in the limo for a few moments.

Diana made to follow before the dark-skinned beauty spoke. "Is she serious?"

Diana glanced at Ororo with a confused look. "About?"

"About Spider-man?" Ororo asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Out of the four of them, Ororo thinks she may know him the most given his close history with some of the members of the X-men, Logan, Bobby, Kitty and Angelica. And well to hear the sweet young boy from Queens that would blush at the sight of some of Emma's clothing was an apparent beast in the sack… well it did get her wondering just how many of those 'team ups' that Kitty and Angelica had with Peter were really that and not… the other kind of 'team ups'.

' _Then again, they always came back with a sort of blissful expression on their face…'_ Ororo thought.

"Oh…" Diana said before she cleared her throat "Well let's just say, you have to experience it for yourself to truly believe it."

She then hopped out of the limo, leaving Ororo to blush even more as her mind began to race before Zatanna reached in and dragged her out.

"Drinks first, then possible orgy with Spidey!"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, Peter has monitor duty with Superman where the two sit back and discuss the finer aspects of their lives of what it means to be a hero…

 **AAAAANNNNNNNDDD,** how they'd kill off the Justice League if either of the two ever went evil, who has the better villains and who would win in a fight between Doomsday, Hulk and Juggernaut!

Okay a little off topic, but I have two stories, one that's sort of been re-inspired by Mezazra's Versus World. Granted it's been in the back of mind since before his came out but reading his has gotten me thinking about mine again so here are both ideas. I have plans to make both, I'm just curious on which to do first

 **War World:** Spider-man finds himself in a desolate New York City in the middle of a massive dessert on a Galaxy sized planet created by Doom after he absorbed the power of the Beyonders and used it to create a place populated by hundreds if not thousands of worlds from both the Marvel and DC multiverse. Spider-man with a large harem, and I mean it's the biggest to date, also he gets a fragment of the Phoenix Force.

Pairing: Spider-man x Wonder Woman x Starfire x Zatanna Zatara x Grail x Huntress x Black Canary x Artemis x Poison Ivy x Power Girl x Jessica Cruz x Lady Shiva x Black Cat x Psylocke x Emma Frost x Spider-woman x Madam Web x Scarlet Witch x Firestar x Silver Sable x Carol Danvers x Black Widow x Mockingbird x She-Hulk x X-23 x Jean Grey x Elektra

And then…

 **Gears of War: Onyx Spider** : Peter Parker, a recent addition to the Onyx Guard originally joined up to help pay for his dream to one day be a well-respected scientist but all of that changed after E-Day. Now he must join the fight to save humanity from not just the Locust, but the Lambet and humanity itself.

Pairing: Peter x Bobbi Morse x Alex Brand x Sofia Hendrick and Theceila.

So which should be made first? Granted neither one will be uploaded until I'm done with Family to the End which is getting updated soon but might as well give people something to look forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Answers to reviewers and questions:**

 **gunman:** Grail will show up within the next five or six chapters.

 **Adtr509:** The Jean Grey I'll be using will sort of be the White Crown only in this instance she doesn't have the entire Phoenix with her. It'll be split between her and Peter.

 **J.E.P. 1996:** The War World one will, mainly because it'll have more women in it and Peter won't be in the middle of fighting a war that, if lost, means the death of all humanity. Sadly, no. Mainly because I kind of ship Marcus and Anya more than Peter and Anya. If Peter tried to make some moves on her, Fenix would run him through with his Chainsaw

 **Guest:** That story is for a later date.

 **Cyclopz:** Bobbi and Sofia would be the only ones he'd have on his squad when he's not with Delta because of the possibilities of him and Baird mouthing each other off. Brand has her own squad and Thecelia is a woman from a breeding farm.

 **Dr. Sugarcakes:** It'll be similar to Marvel's Secret wars in that there will be these sorts of kingdoms set up all over this planet that Doom's made, only instead of a dozen or so it'll be hundreds. Won't visit all of them but this time Doom saved more universes and ones from the DC multiverse as well and Peter will be the sort of ruler of his little slice, though it won't be too hard for him, hell he won't even need the Phoenix fragment to control his part, that's just to make sure the other inhabitants don't try to take over his place

 **Dante 101:** The Phoenix can help in that regard to some degree, enhanced stamina and all that. In the comics during the final incursions where Earths of alternate universes were colliding with each other, Doom harnessed the power of the Beyonders by using Molecule Man as a conduit for their power

 **Dawn of Kitsune:** Different type of Peter Parker, he'll have to kill to survive in this world but he won't be a sociopath or anything like that and thankfully most of the story will be him killing the Locust or Lambet.

 **Yorhart Meltz:** No Peter's been in Onyx Guard for just only six weeks, like he graduated from the academy and was assigned his squad the day after the UIR surrendered but he'll still be pretty new to the whole thing and might as well still be a cadet to some of his peers like Sofia is. Peter will be a sort of jack of all trades kind of fighter, close range, long range, heavy weapons and the likes, being part of a sort of black ops elite unit means he's going to have to be versatile, like in the comics. The Phoenix Force can allow him to move at speeds like that, Jean could travel to other planets when she was its host.

* * *

 **Beta Reader: The Undying Will**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.**

* * *

"So… if you became a bad guy, how would you kill off the Justice League?"

Superman, whose eyes were closed as he settled into a sort of state that wasn't asleep, but not conscious either, shot open in surprise before looking over at his longtime friend in bewilderment.

"Uh…excuse me?"

Spider-man, who was leaning back in his chair, glanced over at Superman with a shrug. "If you went evil, how would you wipe out the Justice League? Like, take no quarter, wipe them all out kind of evil."

"Oh…" Superman said as he stared at Spider-man for several moments, even secretly eyeing him up and down with his X-ray vision and microscopic vision along with enhanced senses like hearing and smell to make sure that it was Peter Parker, not some shapeshifter, robot, or some other kind of construct "What uh… what makes you ask that?"

"Eh, just something Power Girl mentioned about how her world's Superman went all evil because of Darkseid and how he killed some of her world's heroes and it got me thinking ever since." Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When was this?" Clark asked with a quirked brow.

"She, uh, came by my work the other day to speak with my boss on Horizon Labs working on a joint venture with her company and we got to talking after…" Peter trailed off with a cough.

Clark stared at Peter for several moments before he shook his head "You're an animal…you're starting to be worse than Hal and Ollie combined. I mean, first Lois and now Karen? When will it end with you?"

"Well in my defense, I am half spider and spiders are pretty sexually active creatures." Peter stated with a shrug, not bothering to bring up the fact he's also slept with Diana twice, the second time being a threesome with Carol.

After a few moments, and finding that Peter seemed to be there, he gave a slight shrug. "Depends on whether I'm facing down the whole League at once or its members separately."

"Separately, taking them all on at once sounds like suicide, even for a guy like you." Peter said as he glanced at the vast array of monitors in the room and saw that so far nothing too bad has happened yet.

After a few minutes of silence, Clark finally spoke. "Well if I'm going to be taking out members permanently, guess I would start with Batman first. Take out the tactician and the rest will be somewhat easier to beat, I suppose."

"How'd you take out Bats?" Peter asked with a quirked brow. "Isn't he always expecting you to one day go rouge or something and has countermeasures to stop you?"

"Yeah and he could stop me… if I gave him the time to." Superman said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "When you think about it, it wouldn't be that hard for me to kill him. I could hit him with my heat vision from several miles away in broad daylight when he's Bruce Wayne. Those, uh, windows of his at Wayne Tower can barely stop a fifty-caliber bullet fired from a high power rifle, my several thousand-degree eye beams won't have much trouble getting through that."

"So to take out the world's greatest detective, all you have to do is blast him with some heat vision in broad daylight?" Peter asked with a frown. "Huh, not very creative…"

"Well, I can always race down to Gotham, run my hand through his chest and crush his heart and race back here all in the span of two heartbeats." Clark said with a shrug. "Peter, at the end of the day, Bruce is a very killable man. The best thing to do is overestimate him and use overwhelming force, almost comical force to beat him. Or just take a gun and shoot him in the face in broad daylight from a skyscraper several hundred meters away"

Peter hummed at that as he and Clark continued to monitor the monitors for several minutes before Peter spoke again. "Okay, so you take out Batman, whose next and how?"

"Aquaman," Superman said as he keyed in a few commands on a holographic screen, "since that guy is almost as good a tactician as Batman and can rally others, plus the trident of his can kill me if I let him get close enough. Best thing would be to break his arms and legs and drop him in the middle of a dessert and make sure he can't call for help."

"Jesus that's brutal man…" Peter said with a grim chuckle.

Clark shrugged. "If I'm going to be evil and kill of the Justice League, might as well go all the way and make it brutal if for nothing else then to demoralize the rest before I get to them."

"Fair point." Peter conceded.

"After that, I'd go with Manhunter, break up a sort of mental communications they can have, keep them isolated and unaware of what's going on for as long as possible. He'll be tricky given he's a powerful telepath, can turn invisible and shapeshift. He's like Apocalypse but green and less homicidal."

"Well, his weakness is fire." Peter pointed out as he turned towards Clark and gestured towards his eyes. "Can't you just burn him until he's ashes?"

"Yeah, but it's not like he's going to stand there and take it, plus it's more of a phobia then an actual weakness like Kryptonite is for me." Clark said as he cupped his chin. "I could always throw something together in the Fortress that can kill him. The perks of super speed and being able to think faster than a human on top of having a genius intellect."

"So who's next in your rampage?" Peter asked with a nod.

"Well after that, it'd be taking out the likes of Firestorm to prevent the creation of Kryptonite which I can do by finding a way to revert him back to Ronne and professor Stein and after that, it'll be as simple as killing any other human when you're as strong as me." Clark said with a shrug. "Then I'd move on to magic which would be a lot more difficult to beat."

"Who'd you start with? Zatanna or Captain Marvel?" Peter questioned.

"I'd start with Billy since he's one of the very few that could ever go toe to toe with me in an all-out fight. Plus, with him being magic doesn't help since that stuff can harm me just as bad if not worse than red sun energy or Kryptonite." Clark answered with a frown. "Zatanna, well, so long as I don't let her speak, I think I'm good in that regard since most of her really powerful and even lethal spells need to be spoken… least the ones I'm aware that she can cast. Who knows, she might be able to cast some instant death spell on me without saying a word."

"True…" Peter said before he snapped his fingers. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Clark asked with a raised brow.

"How'd you kill me off?" Peter asked.

Clark stared at him for several minutes as his mind raced for a possible answer before speaking. "I just have to move faster than your spider-sense and the rest is easy. Just a fraction of my strength should be enough to kill you in one hit."

"Oh…" Peter's shoulders slumped "That's it? Just move faster than my spider-sense and reflexes and boom, instant death?"

"Well to be honest, you're not that high up the totem pole in power. I mean don't get me wrong, if you knew I was coming for you and had time, little as it might be, you might actually pull something off that beats me, but like Bats…" Clark trailed off with a shrug. "I just gotta move faster than you can and hit you harder than you can take."

Peter sighed at this as he leaned against the console with his chin in his palm. "When you say it like that, you make me sound weak and lame"

"Well I need sunlight to make my powers work. Just knock me out and place me in somewhere that doesn't get sunlight and after a while, I'll be pretty human and killable too." Clark pointed out.

"Well yeah but you've absorbed a lot of solar energy since you've crashed here, might take a while." Peter responded.

"Not if you somehow drain the energy from me, which a lot of people can pull off. Or just have me exhaust myself, catch me before I can recharge and then… well I'll be at your mercy then." Clark said as he let out a yawn. "Or use my senses against me. That super hearing of mine can be a real problem if I'm fighting someone that uses acoustic based attacks like Banshee from the X-men."

"Or I can just have Jameson yell in your ear." Peter snickered.

"No need, I can hear him from Metropolis sometimes." Clark said with a dry chuckle.

Peter laughed at that, knowing he might be telling the truth given the sensitivity of his hearing before he saw Green Lantern, it looked like Kyle, race by. "What about a Green Lantern? How'd you take them out?"

Clark followed Peter's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Hmmm…well their rings create constructs that come from their thought and well I can move faster than a human can think so…super speed and rip the ring off them, crush it to make sure they can't use it and then…easy as killing a human with my powers."

"Man, you really put some thought into these answers." Peter said.

"Like I said earlier, pays to be able to think faster than a human. I might not be able to think at the same speeds as a Flash like Barry or Wally, but I can think a lot faster than you or Bruce ever could." Clark replied.

"Point." Peter said with a nod before a thought came to him. "Say, how is it that Batman can always pull out some Kryptonite from his belt when you're fighting? With your speed and reflexes which are second to the Flash, shouldn't you be able to see him do that and stop him before his hand even makes it one inch towards it?"

"Well most of the times we've fought, I was under another's control and I was fighting its influence. Tends to slow me down since most of my attention is on regaining control of myself…"

"So, Bats can only ever beat you on the draw because you're too busy helping him beat you when someone takes over your mind or something?" Peter asked.

"Yep," Clark said with a nod. "And before you ask about his mechanized armored suits, very few of them have long range capabilities. I can just pull back and use a combination of my frost breath and heat vision to weaken the armor or go for the joints and limit its mobility and then…no more Dark Knight."

"Heh, so Bats has only ever been able to beat you because you were handicapped?" Peter asked with a snort of amusement.

"Well, that and because I've never gone for the kill and neither has he. Plus, he's had time to plan ahead on how to beat me before the first punch is thrown." Clark stated as he viewed a few more screens. "What about you? How'd you take out the Justice League if you went evil?"

"Me?" Peter pointed to himself before waving his hand in the air. "Heh, my attempts wouldn't be as dramatic given three quarters of this team's members outrank me in power and resources. But to take out people like Batman, any of the Green Lanterns so long as they don't fly to another planet, Green Arrow, Black Canary and all of the other very human members...science!"

"Science?" Clark asked with a chuckle "Really?"

"Hey, I have a doctrine in biochemistry and I'm thinking of getting one in biology, chemistry, and physics since I'm smarter than half the people out there who have a doctrine in those fields according to some of my co-workers at Horizon Labs. I'd just whip up a pathogen or parasite and covertly infect various members of the League and let it take its course."

"How would you stop someone from curing it or finding a way to beat it?" Clark asked

"A little tweaking on my part could have it constantly self-adapting and evolving, but by then it'll be too late for quite a few or at least get them into a position where it'll leave them easier to kill. It's kind of hard to fight a guy when you're suffering from a fever that's near fatal and your body's organs are starting to shut down." Peter said with a shrug. "Sometimes it's not the big bad monster that kills ya, but the small little microscopic one that does. I mean how many people have died more from some sort of pathogen then a gun or knife?"

"A lot, now that I think about it" Clark said, starting to see why Peter would go this route. "A lot of men from the American Civil war didn't die because of a bullet, but from disease because of unclean medical equipment and harsh conditions."

Peter nodded. "Exactly, and if that doesn't do in a lot of them, well I'm a pretty good engineer and mechanic. Hell, I could probably build something just as effective as Bruce could in my lab at Horizon to take you all out."

Clark laughed at that as the two settled into silence and resumed watching the various screens, news channels and other devices that help them keep a watchful eye over the planet. After a few moments Peter began to laugh which caught Clark's attention.

"What is it?"

Peter sent the image to Clark. "Just look."

Clark quirked a brow at this before he glanced at the image and couldn't help but start to chuckle himself.

It was a recording of the Hulk sitting in a large pond in the middle of a park, splashing water around like he was a small child and not one of the most powerful beings on earth with Power Girl, Captain Atom, and over a hundred ARGUS and SHIELD agents on standby just a few hundred meters away.

It was clear to him that Hulk saw them, but since they haven't made a move towards him, the green goliath didn't see a reason to respond with aggression…yet.

After a few moments Clark chuckled as he watched several ducks swim around the Hulk, seemingly unafraid of his presence. "Hard to imagine how violent and destructive he can get when you seem him acting like a child."

"The big man just wants to be left alone Clark, and sadly people like Waller or Fury forget that little detail and attack him every chance they get. I'm positive that Karen and Atom being there are to dissuade ARGUS and HEILD from attacking him rather than make sure Hulk doesn't go on a bloody rampage." Peter said.

"You think they'd be enough to stop him if it did come down to that? Power Girl and Captain Atom, I mean." Clark asked as he nodded towards the two floating heroes.

"Eh, they'd slow him down maybe but given that it took you and the Sentry who was pretty much throwing everything he had at the Hulk, I'd say you'll need Supergirl, Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Juggernaut to help out since by the time you all get there, Hulk will be plenty mad from his fight with Power Girl and Atom and you're going to need the extra muscle." Peter said.

"I'm not sure Marko would be willing to help us stop a Hulk rampage, he actually might make it worse." Clark said with a frown.

"Oh, uh, Marko's not Juggernaut anymore. He got disowned by Cyttorak or something and now Colossus in his new avatar apparently." Peter said.

Clark's eyes widened at this. "Really? Since when?"

"It was a few weeks ago. Wolverine didn't give me the full details but apparently the big Russian brother of the X-men is now the new Juggernaut. From what I've gathered he doesn't seem to be in the same league as Marko though." Peter said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Which might be a good thing given how nigh unstoppable the original Juggernaut was."

"Oh trust me. I know how tough he was." Clark said as he rubbed his chest "Once made the mistake of trying to physically stop him. I think he cracked my entire rib cage when he collided with me."

"Well once he gets moving, he's pretty much incapable of slowing down unless he decides to or you somehow get his helmet off and sick a telepath on him." Peter said as his own fight with the crimson brute came to mind. "Me, I was lucky he was going easy on me and he underestimated just how crafty I can be."

Clark nodded at this before looking back at the screen before a thought came to him. "Has Hulk ever faced the original Juggernaut?"

"Yeah, a few times. Why?" Peter questioned.

"Well who won?"

Peter thought about it for a few minutes before he shrugged. "I think it's a tie. Hulk won some and Juggy won some."

"Must have been some fight." Clark said with a whistle.

"Well the world is still here, so I think we can safely assume it wasn't that bad. Now, had it been one of them against Doomsday that might be a different story." Peter said as he flipped through a few news channels for something to hold his interest.

"Well given that Doomsday is in the same weight class as either of those two and just as stubborn, I'm pretty sure the fight will only ever end when one of them doesn't get back up." Clark said as his mind raced back to his own fight with Doomsday and began to mentally compare his later bouts with Hulk and Juggernaut.

"Who'd you place your money on if the three ever got into a fight?" Peter asked with a curious expression on his face. "Hulk, Juggy, or Doomsday?"

Clark didn't even bother thinking, he just blurted out his answer. "Hulk."

"Really?" Peter asked. He was half expecting to hear Doomsday.

Clark glanced at Peter with a deadpanned expression. "You really want to bet against the Hulk?"

"…"

"…"

"…Like regular old Hulk that speaks like a kid or the Hulk that came back to Earth a while back after getting kicked off it by ARGUS and pretty much kicked the collective crap out of the entire superhero community until you and Sentry both tag teamed the guy and gave him everything you got until you laid half dead on the ground on the verge of blacking out and Hulk and Sentry reverted back into Banner and Reynolds respectively?"

"That one." Clark said with a shiver. That was one fight he'd never forget.

Peter nodded. "Well, what about Juggernaut? He's pretty much capable of infinite strength too and well he arguably has more brains than Hulk depending on the incarnation and a hell of a lot more than Doomsday who is all growls and glares with the occasional roar."

"He'd last longer than Doomsday I reckon since he's practically immortal and the only thing the Hulk can do is either out punch him or put him somewhere where he can't move but then the same could be said about Hulk. Doomsday, hard as it may sound simply just needs to be beaten to death. I mean I did it."

"But shouldn't Doomsday be immune to being punched to death?" Peter asked with a skeptical look. "I mean once he dies, he comes back unable to die the same way again."

"It's more he can't die from the same amount of force I shot him with that killed him the first time. Hit him harder and then that should do it. Hulk and the Juggernaut are both capable of that if given enough time. One from anger which will grow pretty fast in a fight against Doomsday and the other from the whims of his cosmic backer, assuming Cyttorak doesn't dump Marko and make Doomsday his new herald or whatever it's called." Clark said with a shrug.

"Huh… well when you put it like that." Peter said with a nod.

"Plus, do you want the Hulk to find out you betted against him?" Clark asked with a chuckle.

"Oh god no." Peter said as held his head in his hands. "I'd never walk again!"

 **…**

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Next chapter, Spider-man and Black Canary join forces as Peter discovers more of Dr. Ivo's AMAZO tech being used by one of the crime lords in his city and the chapter after that, lemon!**

 **I know I said the two would also compare villains but I decided to save that for another chapter. Plus I need to brush up on a few of their respective rogues that will be mentioned to make sure I get their power set accurate.**


	12. Chapter 12

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yes, they did factor in World War Hulk but then they started to nerf his healing factor and that Doomsday can apparently make bone claws that can succeeded where Wolverine's pure Adamantium claws failed. Hulk's healing grows stronger like his strength and durability do when he's enraged. The angrier he gets the more powerful, but they seem to think that after a while Hulk's healing factor burns out like Wolverine's would, it wouldn't, his body will constantly adapt for maximum survival like Doomsday's would only he doesn't have to die for it to work.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : To a point Lantern rings have their limits, most of the time it's the amount of emotion the Ring bearer has or their physical size. A energy blast from Hal is one thing, an energy blast from Mogo is a whole other level.

 **chimera629** : True but Superman would be banking on them to not realize he's gone evil until it's too late which is possible, at least with Billy it would be, Man Hunter might sense what's off about Clark though.

 **Adtr509** : They already have one for Superman, Injustice. Hmm interesting concept and I do like that story.

 **Dante 101** : Yes, he was, plus seeing so many evil versions of the League over the years, it has to get a guy thinking. Nah he just had time to come to grips with it, he can think and react far faster than a normal human, almost as fast as a Flash. So what's a few seconds of shock, horror and acceptance to us, was like several days to him.

 **Death Fury** : Hulk's main advantage in a fight his endurance, the longer the fight goes, the madder he gets, ergo the more powerful he becomes. Best way to take Hulk out, hit him hard and fast to prevent him from dragging the conflict on, which is a lot easier said than done.

 **gunman** : I wont say he's jealous but more sort of envious in a way, at least when he finds out. Clark's with Lana Lang in this story.

 **Dr Sugearcakes:** He has a lead suit to help him resists Kryptonite but it has it's limits but I'm sure he could make something that could protect him from Kryptonite.

 **DarkJoey** : Yeah Clark knows that Peter and Lois are sleeping with each other, and now apparently with Karen. He just doesn't know the fool scope of it yet like him going at it with Diana.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"Well… it's official… my luck well and truly can't get any worse than this" Peter murmured as he found himself pinned to the ground by the Rhino of all people along a partially destroyed pier near Coney Island just a few days after his shift of monitor duty with Superman.

Now to be fair, the Rhino under the right circumstances was a difficult foe for Peter to fight, but this was just flat out ridiculous. Why was that?

That oversized brute whose only real power is charging forward like a poor knockoff of the Juggernaut or an actual rhino had gotten his armor grafted with AMAZO tech!

Peter let out a pained gasp as the Rhino, his usual grey armor now decorated with red bio lights and pulsating waves of energy across it's surface, pressed his massive foot down on Peter's chest, nearly breaking his entire rib cage.

"Jeez Rhino… where the heck… did you even… get this stuff?" Peter wheezed out as the Rhino stared down at him in triumph.

"That is for me to know bug… and for you to die questioning!" the former Russian mob enforcer boasted as he stepped off Peter and picked him up by his neck and glared at him "I'm finally going to win, I'm going to finally prove that the Rhino is someone to be feared!"

"Well with that BO, your well on your way to achieving that!" an amused female voice spoke up behind Rhino, causing him to frown and turn to see a blonde bombshell of a woman dressed in a black corset, with a black leather jacket over that, black shorts, a pair of mesh fishnets, and a pair of black steel toed combat boots.

It was none other than the Black Canary as she smirked at the Rhino before she unleashed her Canary cry at full power at point blank range.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"GAAAAHH!" Rhino hollowed in pain as he dropped Spider-man to cover both his eras.

Peter used that moment to shoot numerous web bullets at the man's face, sticking his hands to the side of his head and blinding him before he quickly grabbed Black Canary who was surprised by the wall crawler's sudden action and leaped away from the stumbling Russian brute.

"Uh not that I don't mind the safe Dinah, really I don't, but why are you all the way out here in Manhattan instead of either Gotham with the birds or Starling city with Queen?" Peter asked as he landed not too far away from the distracted Rhino and let Canary down.

"Was here to stop one you regulars, Mister Negative, from supplying some of the Triads in Starling City when I happened to notice your little fight with Rhino" Dinah said as she glanced at Rhino to see him rip Peter's webbing off "Hmm… what's with those lights on his armor? He taken up being a signal light in his spare time?"

"No, that's that AMAZO tech that's been floating around lately" Peter sighed as he reloaded his near empty web shooters wit the last of his web fluid capsules, he'd have to pick up some more later from either his home or his lab "And sadly he has the ability to now generate energy blasts, superheat his body and turn invisible"

"Really?" Canary said with wide eyes "Damn, I might be way out of my weight class this time around. Rhino, dumb as he is, is tough enough for someone like me with his usual set of powers"

"Well the upside is that he doesn't know how to really use them" Peter said as he saw Rhino search the area for them before his gaze found their forms "Hell he doesn't even realize that when he's invisible, he needs to walk slower and softer and not talk a lot"

Before Dinah could comment, the Rhino let out an enraged yell as he slammed his hands into the ground, his armor starting to glow as it heated up "I'm going to crush you bug boy!"

"You know Aleski, after hearing that threat from you like the millionth time since we've met, it kinda loses its intimidation factor. Plus, that fact I've always beaten you also doesn't help!" Peter shouted back with a laugh.

The rhino themed man gritted his teeth as he charged towards the superhero duo with a snort that sounded very much like the animal he looks, minus the glowing bright bio-lights and the heat energy pulsating around his armor.

"Wow…" Dinah said with a blank look "Has enough energy to level a building and probably shoot it faster than we can move, spider-sense or not, and he's still charging towards us like some discounted version of the Juggernaut?"

"Like I said, he doesn't know how to really use them, he likely heard it was being give out, somehow had the cash to get it and immediately afterwards came looking for me" Peter said with a sigh.

Given Rhino's line of thinking, which just hurt trying to do because of how stupid he was some- well most of the time, that sounded exactly like what happened. The two heroes watched as Rhino neared them and Peter's cracked lenses narrowed as the large man approached the duo. Peter reached into his belt and pulled out two small blue colored web cartridges and threw them towards Rhino's burning form. The small cartridges collided with Rhino's body and exploded in a cloud of liquid nitrogen. Rhino gritted his teeth in pain as the subzero liquid washed over his armored bulk, causing steam to wash off him as the extreme heat and cold collided with each other and unknown to the large man, caused his armor to begin cracking.

"Think that can stop him?" Dinah glanced at Peter and watched as he seemed to focus intently on Rhino's form through the cloud of frozen nitrogen.

"Yes and no…" Peter said before he glanced at Dinah "How strong is that 'Canary Cry' of yours again?"

Dinah smirked "Buddy, I can shatter steel with it"

"Good" Peter nodded at this before pointing towards Rhino "wait until he gets close to us"

"Anywhere specific you want me to hit?" Dinah asked as she watched Rhino emerge from the nitrogen cloud with an enraged expression on his face before he slammed his hands into the ground and charged towards the duo, bits of frozen metal falling off his armor now as it broke from the force of each of Rhino's footsteps.

"The frozen bits and the areas around them. His armor's likely more fragile because of the intense heating and cooling" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense begin to tingle as Rhino grew closer and closer.

"Got it" Dinah said as she leaned back to unleash her Canary Cry "Better brace yourself, this might hurt a bit"

"I'll be fine" Peter said as he clicked something on the right side of his mask "Let her rip"

" **EEEEEEEEEEE!"** Dinah yelled at Rhino who powered through her scream for a few steps before he came to a stop and held his hands over where his ears were and shouted in pain as his eardrums nearly exploded and his armor began to tear and break under the sheer volume of the Canary Cry.

Peter, who had activated a small sound canceling device he pulled from his 'Stealth Suit', watched as the Rhino's armor fell off in large chunks until half of Aleski's suit laid in pieces on the ground and the man himself was on both knees and barely holding himself up, disoriented from Canary's sonic attack.

"Stupid… broad…" Rhino muttered as his ears were throbbing painfully before Peter fired off his last explosive web cartridge and watched the man consumed in a small explosion of web fluid, rendering him immobile.

"Heh, try to burn your way out of that!" Peter said as he nodded in satisfaction before patting Canary on the shoulder "Nice work partner"

"I aim to please" Dinah smirked as the duo approached the restrained Rhino. Dinah decided to start off the interrogation "Alright Rhino, where'd you get the AMAZO tech?"

"Huh?" Rhino said as he glanced at the duo in confusion.

"The fancy equipment implanted in your armor that let you do more than smell bad and look like a poor man's Juggernaut. I want names and locations because I know for a fact you can't get this kind of tech at your local RadioShack" Peter said as he folded his arms ad gave the man a hard stare under his mask.

"What?!" Rhino said as his face contorted in slight pain "What?!"

Peter stared at the man for a moment before he sighed "You can't hear a thing I'm saying can't you?"

"Oopsie…" Dinah winced at realizing she made the man temporarily deaf.

"What'd you call me bug boy!" Rhino shouted, unable to hear what the duo was saying, he couldn't see what Spider-man was saying on account of the mask and he couldn't understand what the Black Canary was saying because he couldn't read lips, but he assumed they were insulting him.

"I didn't even call you anything horn head!" Peter snapped at the man.

"Spidey, he can't hear you" Dinah said dryly.

"I don't know what you're saying bug boy but when I get out of here I'm gonna squish you!" the Russian man threatened.

"You count even beat me with AMAZO tech graphed to your dang suit, so forgive me for not feeling very scared you inbred unicorn!" Peter responded with a finger jabbed at one of the flickering bio-lights on the man's armor "also for the last time dude, spiders are not bugs! I mean I've been saying this for years!"

"Considering he spends most of his time smashing his head into things, I think trying to remember something as complicated as knowing what a spider is, is beyond him" Dinah chuckled as she could hear the faint sounds of police sirens approaching "Wow, now they show up"

"That's NYPD for you" Peter said as he cut off an insult or threat from rhino by webbing his mouth up "They show up after the fighting is done to either 'A' arrest me for being a menace on no legitimate grounds and yes before you asked I questioned Daredevil about it, or 'B' because I pissed off Fisk and he's using his connections in the various police departments to make my life miserable"

"Which is it this time?" Dinah asked as she saw the police cruisers approaching.

"Probably 'C' for Captain DeWolff" Peter said as he made out a familiar figure in one of the police cruisers approaching "Ever since she got promoted she's been cleaning up the departments best she can. So now instead of it being only choices 'A' or 'B', it's now 'A', 'B', or 'C' with the last one being a lot more common lately"

"What's she like?" Dinah asked as she watched what she could only assume was Jean DeWolff exit on of the cruisers along with the rest of the officers and watched as she shouted out a few orders towards half her men while she gestured for the rest to follow her.

Dinah had to admit, she was a pretty attractive woman.

Peter, unware of his recent partner's thoughts tapped his chin "Firm but fair and is a lot more tolerant than the previous Police captains I've met on heroes operating here. I can safely say that she's the one cop I've ever come to actually trust. Think of her as my version of Jim Gordon, but younger and uh a woman instead of a man… oh and she doesn't smoke, well she used to but she's been cutting back lately"

"Well the damage is a bit of a wreck but luckily no real property damage like usual when it comes to the Rhino. Wish I could say the same for those damn Teen Titans that Batman's brat is leading" Jean said with an annoyed scowl on her face "They just leveled half a block to stop one criminal and their self-appointed leader spent most of the time yelling at them to follow some ridiculous battle plans I swear he was making up on the spot"

"Who were they fighting?" Peter asked as several officers passed him and Dinah to secure Rhino "Some of my rouges can be pretty challenging, especially to a bunch of teenage heroes like them"

"The Spot" Jean said with a blank stare.

Peter stared at her for a moment before he made a show of cleaning his eras "The… Spot. Not someone super powerful or really dangerous like Electro, Sandman, Beetle, or even Shriek, but the Spot?"

"Yep" the police captain nodded with a straight face.

"Who's the Spot?" Dinah asked with a frown as she glanced back and forth between Spider-man and Jean "One of yours?"

"Yeah… he's one of mine" Peter said in a slightly embarrassed tone "He's a guy covered in these black spots that he throws and could move his limbs through"

"Really?" Dinah said with a quirked brow.

"Trust me… he's not as tough as he sounds" Peter said with a sigh before he looked at Jean "They at least beat him, right?"

"They did but god it was painful watching them fight him for so long" Jean said with a shake of her head "I know that the man can sometimes have a good day and gain the upper hand against someone like Daredevil when he's having an off day but my god it took them half an hour to beat him!"

"I'll swing by and talk to them later" Peter assured the beauty "Been meaning to head over there and check up on them lately anyhow"

"And maybe get batman to teach that kid of his some manners" Jean said with a slight scowl "He treated me and my men like we're GCPD, a bunch of ill qualified, dirty cops that do more harm than good"

"But aren't some in the force on Kingpin's payroll and likely a few other crime bosses here?" Dinah asked.

Jean glanced at her with a frown "Yes, but it's more like one out of twenty cops since I've been moving up the ladder, not every other sixth like in that hell hole of a city that kid comes from"

Peter was about to comment on that before he heard a small explosion followed by a pained muffled yell from Rhino as one of the components for the AMAZO tech in his armor exploded from the damage it took earlier. Peter's lenses narrowed in interest at this as he shot a web line towards the piece that fell off and yanked it towards him before catching it. He gave it a quick look before he hummed in thought.

"Something you want to share Spidey?" Jean asked as she folded her arms under her bust while she and Dinah watched the man.

"This is the third time I've encountered Doctor Ivo's tech being used by someone else. First it was somehow melded with a Bizarro clone, then a Sentinel and now Rhino" Peter said as he held the small component up to his eye to better examine it, he really needed to get around to finishing up making his new suit, it had a built-in analyzer and everything.

"Think there's a connection?" Dinah asked with a frown.

"Possibly" Peter said as he glanced at Jean "I'm gonna need your people to send Rhino's armor over to Horizon labs when you get him out of it"

"So, the esteemed Peter Parker can take his time out of making your little tech goodies and examine it perhaps?" Jean asked with a coy grin.

Peter let out a small cough as he found the piece of AMAZO tech he was holding very interesting "Uh yeah… him"

Dinah's interest was piqued by this as she glanced at Jean and made a subtle head gesture with a look asking 'You know?'. She was rewarded with a wink and a small nod.

'Well, that's interesting. Peter either trusted her enough to tell her or she's a better detective then I give her credit for… probably both' Dinah thought as Prter attached the small tech to his belt and gave Jean a nod "Well miss DeWolff, as much as I like spending time with you-"

"Is that right?" Jean interrupted with a sly smirk.

"Uh me and my assicoate here have to go head over and take down Mister Negative" Peter said as he shuffled his feet.

Jean quirked a brow at this before glancing at Dinah "Why you after Li?"

"He's trying to muscle in on Starling City, thought I'd give him a visit and muscle in on his operations here as a warning to keep out of my city" Dinah said with a simple shrug.

"Uh-huh…" Jean said with a slow nod "Well good luck with that, he's not here at the moment"

"How do you know?" Peter asked with a frown.

"I have a snitch in his gang" Jean said with a shrug "Apparently there's some trouble going on back home, like China home, and mister Li will be out of country for a few days"

"Any idea as to why he left?" Peter asked with his lenses narrowing slightly, Martin Li rarely left his growing criminal empire for that long which meant whatever dragged him away had to be big.

"Something about this guy called the Monkey King shaking up things for Li's family criminal empire back home and his daddy telling him to get his ass back and help" Jean answered.

"Well shit" Dinah said with a frown "Came all the way here for nothing"

"I wouldn't say that" Peter said as he patted her on the shoulder "At least you got to save my red and blue booty from being a bloody splatter on the ground"

"Death by Rhino, could you ever live that down if you somehow came back to life?" Jean asked with a small laugh.

"No… the shame would be so great, I'd just re-die again on the spot" Peter said with slumped shoulders while Jean and Dinah laughed.

…

"So when's your flight?" Peter asked as he and Dinah, now outside of their 'work clothes', slowly made their way down a path in Central Park.

"What flight?" Dinah asked with a quirked brow.

"Well since Negative's not here, aren't you gonna head back to Starling?" Peter asked.

"Pfft, no!" Dinah scoffed "I'll leave after I introduce Li's face to my fist"

"That could be a while" Peter pointed out "I mean Jean's snitch did say he'll be gone a few days"

"Yeah and?" Dinah asked with a frown "I'm willing to stick around. Why you have a problem with that?"

At this Peter paled, realizing how his question sounded "W-What no! No, no problem from me here, it's just… um… well uh… won't Oliver miss you is all?"

Dinah gave Peter a blank look before she responded "He has my two sisters that he's both slept with, Felicity that I swear as the worst taste in men ever which is tragic for such a smart girl, and he has Diggle to kick his ass if he has to. Starling City will be fine"

"If you say so…" Peter said with a nod as they walked in silence for the next few minutes.

"So… how things here?" Dinah asked as they passed by a man on a bench reading a newspaper with the image of Warbird fighting a giant two headed snake clown looking thing on Libery Island.

"Oh you know, same old same old for a city with like three superhero teams operating out of here along with me, Warbird, Daredevil and… you know… him" Peter said the last name with a slight shiver.

"Deadpool back?" Dinah asked, the famed 'merc with a mouth's creepy obsession with either being Spider-man's best friend was well known through the grape vine.

"No, I'd actually prefer him though" Peter said as he casted a brief glance around before leaning in towards Dinah "The Punisher"

Dinah's eyes widened at this "…Oh"

She's met the man before and she has to say, Oliver in his first few months as the 'Hood' where he killed people didn't even register as a joke compared to Frank Castle. Dinah made the mistake of thinking of him as another run of the mill vigilante that liked to kill people, sort of like Red Hood, but after seeing that man in action, the sheer brutality he unleashed on the criminal element… even Jason never went quite as far as Castle.

"Yeah, he got back after tearing through a bunch of drug kingpins and human traffickers down in South America last week" Peter said with a sigh "Wish he never came back though"

"Do the others know he's here?" Dinah questioned.

"Carol and Daredevil do, same with the Society. Teen Titans not so sure but I'm willing to assume that they'll figure it out soon enough. The only reason Castle's been quite is because he's busy setting up shop and arming himself for an all-out war against the criminals here… and the heroes that are going to try and stop him, namely me and Daredevil" Peter groaned "Ugh I can just feel the bullet wounds"

"Don't you have a no bullet suit now?" Dinah asked "Why not just wear that?"

Peter glanced at her for a moment before he sighed "Frank uses armor piecing rounds… and grenades… and rockets… the suit is built for small arms fire and anything under a thirty-five-caliber bullet. Bigger bullets won't kill me but sustained fire may end up breaking bones"

Dinah winced at that "Ouch…"

"Yeah…" Peter nodded sullenly before his face brightened "But I may be working on something that could fix that"

"Ooh, do tell" Dinah grinned.

"Sorry, but it's a secret" Peter said with a laugh.

"Aww… pwease?" Dinah asked with a small lip quiver "I promise not to tell"

"Heh no" Peter chuckled at her antics.

"Not even for a date with little old me?" Dinah asked with a grin.

At this Peter stopped dead in his tracks "Eh?"

"You heard me… a date" Dinah said with a smile.

"Uhh…" Peter sounded as he tried to think up of a response "When you mean date, do you man like a play date or an actual I take you out somewhere date?"

"The second one" Dinah said before she leaned in closer with a coy grin "But I'm curious to know what a 'play' date is"

"It's not like that!" Peter blushed "I meant like we hang out, do some fun stuff-"

"Oh my…" Dinah giggled.

"I didn't mean that kind of fun stuff!" Peter said as waved his rams back and forth "I meant like we go out and beat up bad guys or something like that"

"Oh, so your saying you'd rather beat up bad guys then 'play' with me?" Dinah said with amused grin.

"Yes" Peter said with a nod before his eyes widened at what he said "Wait no! I mean-"

Peter's attempt to possibly dig an even deeper hole for himself was stopped as Dinah placed a finger on his mouth "Tell you what Peter, how about you and I meet up at this bar I've been meaning to try out thanks to some recommendation from Carol and afterwards you and I can… 'Play'?"

Peter stared at the blonde bombshell with wide eyes as she leaned in "And just to let you know Peter… I do wear the fishnets when I 'play'"

She then pulled her finger off his lips a gave him a small peck on the cheek before walking away with a sway in her hips "I'll send you a text later to let you know when and where to meet"

Peter's response was to simply watch her go with only two things running through his mind.

The first thing was she serious about the Fishnets because he secretly hoped she was, and second and most importantly...

What nightmare was coming his way that his luck with the ladies would be this good?

…

* * *

And done. Next chapter, Peter looks into the AMAZO tech that's been spreading around a bit, goes on a date with Dinah where they trade stories, their ideal Justice League team rosters and may or may not end up sleeping with each other!


	13. Chapter 13

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : It was both, well Hal tried to bring Coast City back after it got destroyed but the Guardians wouldn't let him and Stewart tried to recreate a planet that he accidently got destroyed and the ring couldn't, saying his Willpower exceeds ring's capabilities or something like that.

 **Atdown** : Because Robin would see the Punisher as some Red Hood wannabe, having no idea that Frank Castle makes Jason Todd look like a puppy in comparison and approach him like so, Punisher isn't a guy you take lightly, this is a person that's earned his reputation in the Marvel universe and considering some of the beings he shares it with, that's impressive. Hell just read some of the Punisher Max comics if you want a good look on just how brutal this man can get.

 **Spawn Hades** : Uh, yeah I guess that could happen… well him speaking to the Teen Titans in regards to acting a little more professionally and maybe not go picking fights they aren't ready to have yet.

 **monkiepawn** : Punisher will appear occasionally, but he won't be some bad guy that Peter has to fight or anything, more of the guy that shows up causes issues even though it's somewhat well intended, makes Peter want to pull his teeth out and disappears off into the night until the next time.

 **gunman** : Well it's like Peter said, Rhino after getting the tech likely went looking for Peter before he even knew what to do with it. Rhino is good for muscle but that's about it really. You want smarts, best look elsewhere.

 **SaiyatonianSage** : Hmm, difficult to answer but at the moment I'd probably say Peter and Dinah's. She has no problems flirting and twisting Peter's words around.

 **justafan** : Yeah, just about all of them were in a relationship at some point before they started this weird relationship thing with Peter. The only one who hasn't is Grail for obvious reasons.

 **Dante101** : Yes here Dinah is based off her comic book counterpart, so Dinah Lance, and is basically the middle child of the Lance sisters and the only one that's never slept with Oliver. Yeah Castle can be a bit too brutal to criminals, but if you want them dead, well you send him in. Red Hood is cute and all, but he's got nothing on Frank Castle in sheer brutality, even at his darkest Hood's never gone the extra mile like Punisher has, just read his comics to see.

 **Storm Dragon X** : Yeah, the idea of a Spider-man story in the Kingdom Come or Young Justice universe has crossed my mind, at least if that's what you meant.

 **Also to whoever keeps calling themselves 'Guest' in the reviews and keeps asking me to update every day, I update when I have the time. You don't like it, tough shit these are my stories and if my updating very few days or weeks is that much of an issue for you, go read another story until the one you want updated is, there's plenty on this site to keep you occupied until then.**

 **I appreciate that people seem to like these stories but it's getting ridiculous with the review from Guest asking for a update every six hours or so on several different stories.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter had to hold back the urge to sigh as he stared what was left of some of the components that made up the AMAZO technology in Rhino's upgraded armor. Safe to say it did not survive Canary's scream or the severe temperature changing like he had hoped which meant two things.

First, his first real lead into finding out who may be selling this stuff to all of the villains was dead in the water. Second, Rhino was going to be pissed when he found out that he was pretty much screwed over by some unknown tech dealer giving him sub-par outdated AMAZO tech.

"Then again, he wouldn't even know what to do with modern AMAZO technology even if you wrote it down in a way he'd be able to understand" Peter said to himself as he scanned the equipment for any possible tracking devices. He'd rather not have whoever gave Rhino this stuff come knocking on his work's door thank you very much. His boss was already getting a little agitated with how many of Spider-man's villains seemed to be attacking this place lately.

First Hobgoblin, then the unfortunate business with Morbius and just last week they had to deal with the Black Cat sneaking in and stealing something.

"Come to think of it, why does Felicia need with a freakin blanket that's capable of self-heating, drying and is powered by solar radiation?" Peter thought aloud as he tired to think up a reason as to why his ex-girlfriend would steal something so… well not super valuable. The blanket was located in a room that housed a number of things that people like Luthor or Osborn would pay millions to have in their 'non-existent' arsenal in their 'long buried' feud against Superheroes, Him and Superman in particular.

' _Maybe she's doing that thing where she steals one thing but was really after another and she needs the first thing she stole to help her steal the second thing'_ Peter thought as he saw that his search for any possible tracking devices came up negative _'Then again, what could she use that blanket for? Keep herself warm as she scopes this place out again?'_

Peter didn't have an answer but knowing the Black Cat, the answer will be practically screaming in his face soon enough.

It was than that Peter saw the time and he paled as he realized that he still had to pack his things up, lock his lab down so no one ventures into it by accident or intentionally and screws with something, take a quick shower and get a change of clothes and then rush like hell all the way across town to meet Dinah for their 'date'… in thirty minutes…

"…Crap…" Peter said with wide eyes before he began to rush in shutting down his various scanning equipment and monitors.

…

Forty-five minutes later, a good solid fifteen after Peter and Dinah's agreed time to meet up, a slightly out of breath Peter nearly sprinted into the bar that Dinah wanted to try out that was located near Chinatown. It wasn't very large or glamourous, but it had descent prices, good drinks, and usually had some good entertainment on. Be it the televisions scattered throughout the bar or the stage off to the side where local talented bands could play for the night.

Peter quickly scanned the room for his date before he heard a brief whistle followed by Dinah's voice.

"Peter, over here!"

Peter followed the sound of her voice to see the famed blonde bombshell sitting at the bar with a grin on her face as she waved him over.

Dinah was dressed in black dress that remined Peter of the kinds of attire that Mary Jane liked to wear whenever she went clubbing, black fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled boots that Peter just knew cost more than six pairs of his own shoes, even the nice ones. Her hair was done up a little more than it was earlier, and she had some faint traces of makeup on, mainly around her eyes to make their color pop out more along with some faint red lipstick. While she did strike a beautiful image, it was who was next to her that really threw Peter for a loop, mainly because he wasn't expecting her at all.

She was clad in a tasteful light brown dress that had a rather lunging neckline that reached down to her naval. Several golden arm bands and a silver and gold bracelet on her left hand that contained several carvings of lions, rhinos and what looked to be a bear or two. Around her neck was a sort of tribal looking necklace that had several bone fragments that looked to be either teeth, claws or both with a small golden cat shaped head in the middle.

Mari McCabe, aka Vixen aka the current boss of his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane… did he mention she and him used to be a sort of thing but not really a thing that involved lots of sex, teaming up to stop Calypso, more sex and a brief fight between him and the Green Lantern John Stewart that saw Peter's ass kicked three ways to Sunday?

"Mari?" Peter said as he approached the two women with a dumbfounded expression.

"Peter" the dark-skinned beauty responded with a grin.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Mari here would be joining us?" Dinah said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Uh, yeah I think you did. In fact, you never even hinted that someone else would be joining us" Peter said with a blank stare aimed at the blonde bombshell.

"Oh well, Mari's going to be having a few drinks with us" she said with a grin.

"And perhaps later, 'play' with you and Dinah here" Mari said with a suggestive wink at the last word.

"W-What?" Peter said with a blush as the two women broke into giggles.

"She's joking Peter… maybe" Dinah said as she signaled for the bartender for another drink, this time for Peter.

"Oh… that's good, I mean not good, I just mean… I'm just going to end that conversation right there before I go any farther" Peter said as he cleared his throat before glancing at Mari "So uh what brings you to New York?"

"Mostly business… and hopefully, a bit of pleasure" Mari said as she took a sip of her drink as she took in Peter's frame and was delighted to see that he hasn't changed much physically in the last few years.

"What sort of business?" Peter asked as he sat down next to Dinah and gave the bartender a nod of thanks after being given his drink.

"Something for my modeling company to use. I'm thinking of starting a new brand and well part of it entrails using revolutionary new material for our clothes line" Mari said as she examined her nails.

"Ooh, sounds great" Peter said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it does. Which is why I'm hoping you could help in that regard" Mari said.

"Eh?" Peter sounded.

"She wants you to help her company come up with next gen clothing material" Dinah said as she downed the last of her beer before signaling for a new one "You know, maybe use some of the stuff you make for your various suits for her clothing line. You have any idea how nice it would be to have a dress that doesn't tear or expands and tightens with a simple mental command?"

"Wouldn't have to worry about finding the right size, just slip it on and the outfit adjusts to your figure. Perfect fit every time" Mari said with a nod "And the fact he'd be stylish is just a bonus"

"And you want me to help with it?" Peter said with surprise.

"Well technically I'm gonna need Horizon Labs on this, it'd raise a few eyebrows for me to have solely you on the job, but yeah I'd like you to lead the project" Mari said with a smile.

"Plus, she may be seeing it as a way to bang you later" Dinah said with a snort.

"That too" Mari said as Peter choked on his drink a little.

He let out a cough as he tired to regain his breath before shooting a shocked look at Mari "You want to what?"

"Heh, I forget how cute you can be when your surprised" Mari said as she patted Peter on the head "Man, what the hell was I thinking dumping you?"

"That you had better standards then a guy who at the time lived with his aunt, didn't have a job outside being a photographer, and didn't like eating Chinese food every other day of the week" Peter said dryly as he grabbed a napkin to wipe up some of his drink that he sort of spat on to the counter.

Mari's response was to cuff him in the back of the head while Dinah chuckled. Over the next hour the three settled into a comfortable conversation that ranged from how things were going in their respective cities, their jobs and the latest gossip on the team. Or Dinah and Mari gossiped while Peter would nod and pretend he knew what they were talking about when in reality he knew next to nothing about what was being said.

"…And then Ollie asked Hal if he'd join his own Justice League team if asked" Dinah said as she finished her fifth drink.

"Really? His own Justice League?" Mari said with a raised brow as she took another sip of her drink "Who else would be on it?"

"Well aside from Lantern he said he was thinking of having Aquaman on it, Captain Atom, Fire and Ice and Hawkman" Dinah said.

"What about you?" Mari questioned.

"Pfft, as if. I tolerate being on 'Team Arrow' enough as it is" Dinah said with an eye roll.

"Still haven't gotten over the whole he slept with both of your sisters' thing?" Mari guessed.

"Nope" Dinah said with a shake of her head "I mean I'd be a bit more forgiving if he at least had the decency to end his relationship with one of them when he decided to bang the other, or hell have a weird incestuous threesome with them, but he didn't! And don't even get me started with Huntress"

"No class… eh Peter?" Mari said as she glanced at Peter who was busy staring at the television above the bar.

"Hmm, oh yeah class, no. None…" Peter said, not really paying attention to what the discussion was about.

"Peter, do you even know what we're talking about or are you just saying what sounds right and hope for the best?" Mari asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no class" Peter said as his gaze was fixed on the television that was currently showing Lois Lane reporting a battle between Superman and the Atomic Skull.

Safe to say, Peter's gaze was more on the raven-haired reporter then his teammate's fight. His vision was suddenly blocked by Dinah's hand waving in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to see Dinah and Mari both looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"You know Peter, most guys would kill to have someone like me and Mari here with you, dressed like we are" Dinah teased as she took a sip of her beer.

"And yet, here you are, staring at another woman that's not even here" Mari said with a shake of her head that was marred by the smile on her face "What, are we not good enough for you?"

Peter's eyes widened at this "W-Wait no I didn't mean-"

"-To get caught?" Dinah said with a chuckle before she nudged Mari's elbow with her own "Oldest excuse in the book"

"Heh, it's so old that it was drawn on a cave" Mari said with a laugh as she finished her own drink before signaling for another.

"Amen to that sister" Dinah said with a laugh as she suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to see that Oracle was calling her on a secure line that the Birds of Prey use. She gave Peter and Mari a sheepish smile as she stood up "I'll be back in a few, gotta take this"

"Birds?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" Dinah said with a nod as she made her way to somewhere quiet to answer the call.

"Tell Babs and Helena I said hi!" Mari called after the blonde.

"Can do" Dinah said as he brought the phone to her ear as she stepped into a hallway.

Mari meanwhile turned her gaze back to Peter and smiled as she slid closer to him "So Peter… how's things been for you?"

"Alright" he said with a shrug "Ran into Venom a while back and teamed up with him and Superman to stop a crazed Bizzaro hybrid thing and Carnage"

"Carnage?" Mari said with a confused look "Who's that?"

"You remember Cletus Cassidy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… he uh was the Carnage Killer, right? Did he drop the killer part and just go with Carnage or something?" she asked, not seeing where Peter was going with this other than that.

"He got his own Symbiote, like Brock" Peter said as he finished his drink.

"What?" Mari said with wide eyes "He… he got his own Venom?"

"Worse then Venom, by long a longshot" Peter said with a grin "Would have killed me and Venom if it wasn't for Superman and Power Girl. Granted just one of them could have taken him but yeah, that's how bad it was"

"Damn, and here I thought that asshole was bad enough as he was" Mari said with a shiver at the image of someone like Cassidy having enough power to beat down both Peter and Venom. Either one of them was far from a pushover.

"I know right? I mean it's like all of my villains are getting some kind of weird upgrade of sorts while I haven't gotten jack" Peter whined as slumped against the counter "I mean what do I have to do to get some super cool power up? Beat Darkseid?"

"Weeeeeeell there is one thing you might be able to do" Mari said with a grin as she placed a hand on Peter's arm "Remember our team up against Calypso?"

Peter nodded "Uh yeah, why?"

"Remember what we discovered during our little tag team event with the voodoo obsessed witch?" she asked with a suggestive grin.

"That Calypso is in a weird unhealthy relationship with Felix Faust?" Peter said with a confused frown.

"No…"

"That the Swamp Thing is a lot stronger than he looks and that you should never make a crack about sunflowers and what Constantine does to them in his presence?"

At this Mari's grin fell as she stared at Peter blankly "No"

Peter thought it over for a moment as he tried to remember what else that he and her discovered when they were facing off against Ca-

"Ohhhhh…" Peter sounded as it finally clicked on what Mari was saying "You mean the whole Tantric energy thing"

"Yep" Mari said as she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Peter's lips "Dinah's gonna probably be a while, want head out back and… get 'reacquainted' with each other?"

"But…" Peter said as he looked back to where Dinah went "She asked me here and it'd looked like she might have wanna 'play' later and it'd be really rude for us just to-"

"Peter, she invited me here to have a threesome with you" the Animal powered woman said with a snort "Trust me, she's going to get her shot at 'playing' with you. Just think of it as me getting you warmed up for her so when she's done with her conversation with Barbara, she can just strip down and join right on in"

Peter blushed at the image as Mari grabbed him by the hand and began to pull him towards the back of the bar before they turned down a dimly lit hallway. The pair passed by several doors before Mari came to a stop at a door near the exit and opened it up and peered inside. She used a combination of night vision from a Lion, sense of smell of a Kodiak bear, and even a bit of echolocation of that of a bottlenose dolphin to see if the room was empty. After seeing that it was vacant, she nodded as she pushed the door open more and dragged Peter inside.

"Whoa, hey what are you doing?" Peter asked as Mari closed the door before she flicked on the light switch which had a small dial under it to adjust the brightness.

"Finding us somewhere quite to 'play'" she giggled as she set the lighting to just below average before she turned towards Peter and placed her hands on his chest and began to kiss the bottom of his jaw and neck, pausing to lick his Adam's apple from time to time.

"What if someone walks in on us?" Peter asked as Mari rubbed her hands up and down his torso while she began to grind into him, her hips flush against his. After a few moments she stepped back and grabbed the bottom of Peter's shirt and began to pull it up.

"Then we tell them to either fuck off or watch" Mari responded as she and Peter pulled his shirt off and she slowly fell to her knees, her lips trailing a series of small pecks down Peter's muscular torso until she came face to face with his pant's zipper. She slowly reached up and undid the zipper and saw that Peters boxer's underneath were pitching a very notable tent.

"Hello, it's been a while…" she teased as she reached in and pushed some of the fabric aside until Peter's hardening cock was exposed. Lightly twitching in her hand.

She licked her lips as she began to slowly pump it until it reached it's maximum length and thickness. Once it did, Mari leaned forward and gave the tip of his cock a slow lick before she took it in between her lips and gave it a light suck. Peter groaned as he leaned back against the wall, his hand resting on the side of the dark beauty's head. Mari looked up at Peter with a amused expression while she continued to lightly suck on his tip and gave him a wink. After several moments she released Peter's wet tip and gave the sides of his cock each a lick before she recaptured the mushroom shaped head with her mouth and began to take it deeper into her mouth.

Mari tapped into the power of the Red through her Tantum Totem and called upon the abilities of a Cuvier's Beaked Whale, particularly it's ability to hold its breath for long periods of time. This allowed her blowjobs to last far longer without the need to stop to catch her breath which in the past she and whatever lucky partner she's with at the time enjoyed.

As Vixen's actions continued, Peter's eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the wall and let Mari slowly slide her mouth farther and farther down his cock until her face was nearly flush against his pelvis. Peter gave a light thrust, causing the tip of his dick to hit the back of her throat. Mari to her credit didn't gag, instead she let Peter take her head in both hands and began to lightly fuck her face. She hummed at the taste of his flesh as he pumped in and out of her mouth.

"Goddamn…" Peter breathed out as he humped Mari's face, enjoying the feel of her tongue whipping his shaft as it slid in between her lips.

Mari chuckled as she reached up to her dress and pulled it down far enough to expose her breasts, her dark brown nipples already fully erect. She began to cup and pinch them as Peter fucked her mouth, his thrusts starting to gain a bit of speed and strength. She did her best to suck and lick Peter's cock as it thrusted back and forth through her mouth, even lightly grinding her teeth against the sensitive warm flesh. Her actions caused Peter to increase his speed and for his cock to start pulsing lightly, indicating that his release was coming soon. Mari decided to speed things up by releasing her tits and grabbing Peter's hips to hold him still as she began to rapidly bob her head back and forth across his cock.

Several minutes passed of intense pleasure as Peter let Mari lead and simply leaned back to enjoy her actions. He could feel the urge to cum growing more and more as Mari continued to blow him.

"Mari… I'm gonna… cum soon" Peter said as he ran his hands through her hair.

Finally, Mari released his cock, a long trail of spit hung between her lips and his tip before it fell on to her tits. She pumped his cock a few times as she looked up at Peter with an excited expression.

"Good" she said as she latched her mouth on to Peter's cock just as he came.

Both heroes moaned as strings of cum erupted from Peter's cock and into Mari's mouth. The African born hero moaned at the taste of Peter's cum, always enjoying the odd unexplainable primal taste that it had and did her best to swallow as much as she could.

It was then that the door opened, and Peter and Mari turned to see Dinah standing there with an amused expression on her face. Her eyes widened briefly at the sight of Peter's dick halfway inside Mari's mouth, wet from a combination of the woman's saliva and his cum.

"Really? I walk away for a minute to talk with someone and you two sneak off to fuck?" she asked as she slid inside the room before she closed the door and locked it.

Mari's response was a muffled laugh as she resumed sucking on Peter's hard cock while Dinah began to remove her dress and shoes until she was clad in only a pair of lace underwear. She kneeled down next to her fellow Leaguer and brushed some of Mari's hair out of the way before she gave the dark-skinned beauty a sensual lick on the side of her face.

Mari moaned at the feeling as she released Peter's cock with a 'pop' before she turned towards the blonde bombshell and brought her into a heated kiss. Peter watched with wide eyes as Mari and Dinah passed Peter's cum into the other's mouth until Dinah pulled back and swallowed the small amount that Mari let her keep.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good" she said as she looked up at Peter while Mari began to kiss the side of her face "I'm not really a cum swallowing kinda gal but that's something I can drink"

"Uh your welcome…?" Peter said unsure on how to respond to a woman saying his spunk tasted good.

Seriously, how does a guy respond to that?

Dinah laughed as she gave Peter's cock a long lick from the base and towards the tip before she gave his head a small kiss. Mari meanwhile began to trail a series of licks and kisses down towards Dinah's sizable bust, her lips briefly brushing over the blonde's nipples before she settled to licking the valley between her tits. Dinah moaned at the feeling of Mari's tongue on her chest as she ran her hands through Mari's hair while Peter removed his pants entirely and kicked them off to the side and brought his cock towards Dinah's lips and lightly smacked them.

Dinah smirked at Peter's actions as she gave him a wink before she opened her mouth and let Peter guide his cock inside until her face was pressed up against his pelvis. Dinah moaned at the taste of his meat as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth.

Dinah did her best to smirked as she continued to take Peter's cock into her mouth while she used her hands to begin descending down towards her wet pussy and began to rub the wetting sex through the fabric of her panties. The space was filled with the sounds of her sucking and occasional slurps as she took him farther and farther in her mouth.

"Goddamn girl…" Mari breathed as she pulled back from sucking her fellow heroine's tits and watched as Dinah deepthroated Peter's cock at the very start, even she took a few sessions to get used to such a size like Peter "Are you just a natural or do you have more experience in this kinda stuff?"

Peter paused in his thrusting, allowing Dinah to release him and take in a breath of air before she began to jack him off while she turned her gaze towards Mari with an amused look "Can't it be a bit of both?"

Mari smirked as she crashed her lips against Dinah's who moaned at the action qs she cupped the back of the other woman's head and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Peter watched the two while groaning at the feeling of Dinah's hand griping his sex hard at the base before she released him. She broke her kiss with Mari and both women leaned in towards Peter's dick and both began to lick the sides. From the very tip all the way down to the base. Peter gasped at the double blowjob while both Dinah and Mari inserted a single finger in each other's pussy and began to pump their digits in and out at a moderate pace, not enough to cause the other to cum but enough to keep the sexual high they were feeling going.

Minutes passed as the sounds filling the room were that of Dinah and Mari's lewd sucking and Peter's groans and words of encouragement. The two busty beauties shivered at the lustful look he gave them as they wrapped their lips around the tip of hic cock, their tongues brushing against the other's as they ravished it with attention. Finally, Dinah ceased her actions and pulled back, allowing Mari to take Peter's entire tip into her mouth.

"Lie down…" she said as she removed her finger from Mari's cunt and licked the wet digit.

"Why…?" Peter struggled out as he grabbed a fist full of Mari's short hair and gave it a slight tug as her teeth grazed his sensitive shaft.

"So we can start actually fucking each other" she said with a snort "I think we've done enough foreplay to get each other going"

"Oh… uh… yeah, sure" Peter nodded as Mari released him and allowed him to lie down on his back.

Mari and Dinah both found this amusing with the former deciding to comment on it "Aww look at that B.C, instead of asking you or me to lie down on our backs and the other on top, he decides to be the bottom tonight"

"What a gentleman" Dinah teased as she gave Peter a kiss on the check "Don't worry Spidey, me and Vixen will be on our backs for you soon enough"

"Take your time" Peter said as Mari straddled his waist and used one hand to balance herself while the other found his cock and guided it into her tight warm pussy, causing both to moan as they connected.

"Fuck…" Mari breathed out as she felt Peter stretch her out.

Dinah licked her lips at the display as she climbed on top of Peter's face after removing her panties and tossing them aside. Peter stared at the image of Dinah's pussy before him before he lashed out at it with his tongue. The famed martial artist gasped as Peter's tongue made it's way into her pussy. Before her cries of ecstasy could get any louder, Mari slammed her mouth into her's. Dinah's eyes widened a bit at the boldness of the other woman before they closed as she wrapped her arms around Mari's neck, pulling the animal mimicking powered woman closer. Mari's hand drifted down to Dinah's breasts and began to pinch and rub the nipples as she twirled her hips in a circular motion, causing Peter's grip on her hips to tighten.

Mari and Dinah were lost in a world of pleasure as Peter stimulated both of their womanhood's with his tongue and dick. Mari did her best to use her inner walls to massage his cock while Dinah gently grinded her pelvis against Peter's face. Mari grabbed a fist ful of Dinah's hair as they kissed before yanking the woman's head to the side, exposing her neck and allowing Mari to begin sucking on it while Dinah made a whimper that was a mixture of pain and pleasure at her lovers' actions.

"Mari… Mari…" Dinah moaned as the dark-skinned woman would occasionally yank on her hair again.

"Hmm… too rough baby?" Mari asked with a grin as she let go of Dinah's hair and began to bounce up and down Peter's shaft while his hands griped her hips tighter.

Dinah shook her head frantically as she felt herself about to cum from Peter's tongue attacking her clit "N-No…"

She then pulled Mari back into a heated kiss before she leaned up towards the woman's ear and whispered "I wanted you to pull harder…"

Mari shivered at the tone she heard from her friend as Dinah pulled back and latched her lips on to one of Mari's bouncing tits best she could. The animal powered woman's bouncing, and Peter's tongue made it hard for Dinah to get a good grip on the succulent flesh to kiss and suck.

Time seemed to pass with no real urgency as the two women were lost in a sea of pleasure from the man below them. Peter meanwhile had his focus solely on getting the two women above him to cum. He could feel the tightening of Mari warning him she was close where's Dinah was being a little harder to push.

'Always did love a challenge' Peter thought as his tongue slid over the blonde's slit before it pierced her moist cunt.

Dinah showed her appreciation by grinding her hips farther and farther into Peter's face until everything became muffled to him on account her thighs were pressed tightly to his head and the only thing he could see, taste of smell was Dinah's pussy. After several minutes of attacking Dinah's clit with his tongue, he could feel her body tensing as she approached her orgasm.

"Oh god… oh god… fuck…" Dinah said breathlessly as se continued to hump Peter's face while Mari continued to bounce up and down Peter's pole.

Mari saw that Dinah was on the verge of cumming and so she increased her pace in an effort to reach her release at the same time as her fellow lover. Peter responded by thursting into Mari harder and harder until she was forced to mutter 'Rhino' to increase her durability. The action allowed Peter to fuck her even harder than before, much to her delight as she used one of her hands and lowered it towards her clit and began to rub it as hard as she could, increasing the pleasure she was feeling and quicken her to a orgasm.

Dinah's beating heart seemed to roar in her ears as she rode Peter's face. It felt like her blood was on fire as Peter suddenly let go of Mari's hip and grabbed her own to steady her as he practically devoured her core. Dinah's eyes widened as she finally hit the cusp of her orgasm and her vision went black briefly.

"Ohhh my gooooood!" Dinah screamed out in ecstasy to the point she half expected her 'Canary cry' to go off before she was silenced by Mari who herself had finally reached her own orgasm.

The two beauties ravaged each other's faces while their hands roamed up and down their sweat covered bodies. Grabbing, pinching and rubbing whatever they could get their hands on while Peter just laid their and drank up the cum leaking from Dinah's pussy.

Hours seemed to pass for the two women as they slowly came back down from their high before they felt Peter shift under them. They both shakily climbed off and let the young man breath.

"So… how… were… we?" Dinah asked breathlessly, her legs felt like jello from the force of her orgasm while Mari was licking her breasts. Before settling on a nipple and sucking on it, much to her delight.

"You two… fuck you two were great" Peter laughed as he wiped some of Dinah's cum off his face before he held his fingers out for Dinah.

She licked her lips and a she took them in her mouth and begun to suck her own juices off his digits while Mari leaned down and gave Dinah's wet pussy a few licks, enjoying the taste of her bodily fluids.

"Hmm, haven't tasted a girl this good since college" Mari joked as she sat up and rubbed some sweat from her brow.

"What college was this?" Dinah asked as she relished her own cum's taste and let Peter brush some of her hair out of her face "Because it doesn't sound like mine"

"I thought you didn't go to college" Peter said with a smirk.

"I went to community college. Old Laurel was the one to get the ride to college even though I scored higher in high school then her ass ever did" Dinah said with a snort.

Peter and Mari both laughed at this before the three settled into just kissing each other with a bit of light groping here and there. After several minutes of the three trying to dominate the other with their tongues, Peter leaned back and stared at both Mari and Dinah for a moment before he came to a conclusion of some sort.

"Hey Mari, lie down so Dinah can uh… get on top of you" Peter said as he gave a small kiss on Mari's shoulder while she and Dinah's tongues battled for dominance against the other

The blonde heroine gave Peter a raised brow before she glanced at Mari and the two shrugged and moved to comply. Mari laid down on her back while Dinah crawled on top of her and laid down, their breasts pressing together. Dinah raised her rear a little and gave it a slight shake towards Peter while Mari wrapped her arms around Dinah's neck and pulled her close so they could resume their make out session.

Peter crawled up behind them and ran a hand over Dinah's rear, causing her to shiver at the rough friction of his hands before she felt him enter her again. Dinah's gasp was muffled by Mari's lips connecting with her own again as Peter began to thrust in and out of Dinah's cunt. He had to hold back the urge to just pound into her like he's had to with Lois and a few other non-enhanced women over the years with abandon or else he may end up shattering her pelvis.

Nothing kills the mood then a trip to the emergency room, just ask Mary Jane.

' _I wonder how Lana and Clark do it. I mean he's way stronger than me and Lana's… well not super durable or strong. How the hell doesn't he break her every time they do it?'_ Peter thought as he ran his hands over Dinah's ass and sides and even up to her breasts and tried to grope them best he could before his hands went down to Mari's own withering body.

The two women moaned at his actions as they ran their own hands over each other with Mari's making it's way to Dinah's ass and her finger brushed over her other hole. Dinah shivered at the feeling as she released Mari's lips and let out a moan.

"F-Fuck…" she breathed out while Peter leaned down and began to nibble on her ear.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Smart… ass…" Dinah moaned again as this time Mari's finger penetrated her ass "Oh god baby…"

"Yeah… you like that don't you?" Mari asked breathlessly before she looked up at Peter "Canary here seems to like a bit of ass play…"

Dinah continued to moan and gasp as Peter fucked her and Mari fingered her asshole. Minutes seemed to blur into hours as the only sounds that echoed through the room was Dinah's ass smacking against Peter's pelvis and the three's moans. Suddenly the sound of fabric ripping was heard, causing the three to stop and look down to see that the fishnet stocking on Dinah's right leg was torn open accidently by Peter's hand.

"Oops…" Peter said with a wince "Sorry, forgot I was using my adhesive powers and those were there"

Dinah rolled her eyes as she adjusted her position on Mari "It's fine. I was thinking of getting new ones anyway"

"Really?" Peter said before he looked back down at her fishnets "But these seem pretty new to me"

"They were" Mari said dryly before she looked up at Dinah and brushed some hair out of her face "Forgot to mention this babe but when it comes to sex with Peter, more often than not your gonna end up with some torn clothing"

"Hurray" Dinah said with a snort as she began to twerk her hips with Peter's cock still inside of her, starting their rut back up.

The torn fishnets were soon forgotten as Peter sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Dinah's pussy rubbing up and down his cock. Mari went back to roaming her hands over the beautiful woman above her while at the same time she and Dinah began to resume their kissing.

Peter settled into a comfortable pace as he shot in and out of Dinah like a piston. He paused a few times to remove his cock and tap it against Dinah's pussy lips and even teased inserting it into her asshole before he placed it back inside and resumed fucking her. Dinah meanwhile was having the time of her life. She man that's so far proved to be a better lover than any she had before fucking her like some whore while below her she had one of the most attractive and sexually aggressive women in the hero business trying to dominate her through kissing alone.

It was than that Peter began to pick up his pace as he felt himself coming to his own orgasm and Dinah seemed to be of the same mind as she desperately began top thrust back into Peter's cock every time it pulled out and prepared to shoot back in. Mari, who felt the change in pace in both of her lovers responded by squeezing a hand down between her and Dinah's bodies and began to finger her pussy in an attempt to reach her orgasm too.

"Oh my god that's perfect don't stop" Dinah said as Peter's thrusts became harder and deeper.

Peter grunted as he felt himself on the verge of cumming and was about to pull out before Dinah locked her legs behind his back and she looked over her shoulder at him with a coy smile.

"I didn't… say… pull… out" she said as she used her legs to pull herself back into Peter before he simply shrugged and resumed humping her.

Dinah's breathing began to hitch as she felt herself building up to another orgasm while Peter felt his balls tightening before he pulled almost all the way out of Dinah's pussy before slamming it back in just as he began to ejaculate his cum into her inner depths.

Dinah nearly screamed out in pleasure as the feeling of Peter's relentless fucking and his cum shooting inside her finally pushed her over the edge and into another orgasm. After a few moments, Mari silenced her with a heated kiss as she felt herself cum as well and she raised her cum coated fingers up for Dinah to lick.

Peter kept hammering into Dinah's tight snatch as he spilled his cum into her body before he gave one last grunt and stopped before he pulled out. Cum dripped from both his cock and Dinah's vagina and some of it landed on Mari's own sensitive clit, causing her to shudder as she continued to maul Dinah's face who responded with equal vigor. Peter wiped some sweat off his brow as he gave Dinah's ass a light smack before he watched as Dinah climbed off Mari and laid down a little ways from her, allowing Peter to collapse in between both women with a heavy sigh, his body covered in sweat.

"That was… wow" Peter breathed out.

"Heh… better than… your threesome… with Carol… and Diana?" Dinah asked breathlessly as she ran a finger down to her pussy and gathered up some of the cum leaking from it and brought it up to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Carol… and Diana…?" Vixen said in between pants before she laughed "By god… how are you still… alive?"

"We uh… never finished" Peter said as he wiped some sweat of his brow "Sentinel attack…"

"Fuck'n Trask and his genocidal machines…" Dinah said as she snuggled into Peter along with Vixen who left a small kiss on the side of her face as she laid on Peter's other side and they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

"So… now what?" Peter asked as he placed a hand on each of their hips, though with Mari his hand rubbed a few circular patterns into the skin with a finger.

"Now… we hope no one comes back here for another hour so we can sleep…" Mari joked as she leaned up and gave Peter a kiss on the lips before resting her head on his chest "After that… we talk about… my idea for… next generation fabric"

"I can do that…" Peter said tiredly.

"Make sure your science project includes fishnets" Dinah chuckled as she ran a hand over the torn fabric on her legs "You have any idea how much I spend on these?"

"Probably more than I do on the chemicals to make my web fluid, the cheap barely lasting half an hour kind" Peter chuckled as he watched the two beauties slowly drifted off to sleep while he remained awake.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and Dinah plans to launch an assault on Mister Negative after he returns from China are destroyed with the intervention of the Teen Titans...

So yeah, I thought what was the best way to make up for making you all wait for this story for so long and foregoing the potential Justice League team discussions and the answer suddenly came to me after I walked in on my girlfriend watching an adult video about a rich heiress and her attractive maid… Have Peter get dragged into a threesome with Vixen and Black Canary… yall are welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Nah that's just good old superhuman stamina he got from both the spider bite all those years ago and doing what he does on a regular basis. Plus, that whole Tantric energy thing is part of it.

 **Spawn Hades** : No, he won't be kicking any Titans asses for intervening when they weren't needed… doesn't mean he's going to let them off the hook.

 **shawn desai** : Yes, Dinah's the middle child and the Black Canary while Sara's the White and Laurel is the Black Siren.

 **Adtr509** : Nah that was Dinah enjoying herself, this chapter and the next she's going to bring the pain to Negative and his boys. Oliver will find out and he'll try to give the whole 'shovel talk' to Spidey but well he's the last guy to be telling Peter to not hurt someone he cares about, guy does it enough on his own.

 **Dave Bennett** : It depends on how much power that each is using at the time. Gladiator's powers come from how much confidence he feels in himself, weird I know but meh I've seen weirder sources of power and Juggernaut's powers come from a Gem that some demonic cosmic god funnels his power through. So the fight would depend if Gladiator has high faith in himself and if Juggernaut is in Cyttorak's favor at the time, more so than usual, but under normal circumstances Gladiator might win said fight since he has a few advantages on Marko.

 **gunman** : Technically Peter's already getting alien loving from Power Girl, she is a Kryptonian, she's just from another universe is all. Grail will be showing up within the next three or four chapters.

 **iamzim87** : I'll give those two a look about a possible threesome between them and Spider-man.

 **DarkJoey** : Uh okay… glad you liked the chapter.

 **Guest** : Well for starters Spider-man isn't in an actual relationship with any of the women he's slept with. You can have sex with a person and not be dating them you know. Uh him ignoring them didn't lead to the threesome, Dinah was already planning to have sex with Peter and so was Vixen, the latter just jumped on Peter getting a 'upgrade' like half the other villains in this story have been getting to do so because she was made aware of the whole Tantric energy thing a while back and that Peter can get stronger from sex as weirdly awesome as that is.

 **Blaze1992** : Can't it be a bit of both?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It was a few days after Peter's threesome with Dinah and Mari that the web slinging hero found himself on the window ledge of one Matt Murdock's home who unknown to many, was the 'Man without Fear', Daredevil. He peeked inside and saw that the lights were for the most part off in the apartment. He looked around for signs that Matt might be home before he heard a voice speak up directly above him.

"Why are you peeking inside the home of Matt Murdock at two in the morning Spider-man?"

Peter jumped a little before he looked up to see Daredevil hanging to the side of the building with the aid of his Billy club. He gave the red clad vigilante a small wave as he crawled up next to his fellow street level vigilante "Hey double dee, just stopped by to see if you were in. Wanted to talk to ya about something"

"What is it?" Matt questioned with a frown.

"The kinda thing best talked about behind closed doors unless you really want the residents of Hell's Kitchen to hear our dirty laundry being aired out for them to hear" Peter replied after a moment.

"Hmmm…" Matt sounded as he pressed a switch on his Billy club that lowered him down towards his window before he called the grappling back inside it "Alright, come on in. But be sure to wipe your feet please, I just vacuumed the carpet this afternoon"

"How's that work?" Peter asked with a puzzled expression.

"Radar sense, and the vacuum isn't that loud so…" Matt replied as he leaped into his apartment followed closely by Peter.

Several minutes later the two men were sitting in Matt's kitchen, or Peter was while Matt remained standing, his mask/cowl pulled back while Peter's mask rested farther up his head. The only source of light for the two was the small lamp on the counter and the lights on the coffee machine that Matt started up.

"So in the past few weeks your telling me you've slept with Wonder Woman, Warbird, Black Canary, Vixen, Lois Lane and Power Girl?" Matt said after hearing Peter's reasoning for being here.

"Yep" Peter said with a nod.

Matt 'stared' at Peter for several moments before he rubbed the ridge of his nose "Aside from telling you good job at basically experiencing what over half of the current male population's fantasy on Earth is, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well that, me being with so many women and stuff" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick that Matt has long used to help him read Peter's mood, well aside from his breathing, heartbeat and shuffling "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Matt asked with a slight turn of the head as he stirred the contents of his mug with a spoon.

"Keep so many women like that happy and not want to rip your head off for more or less sleeping around?" Peter asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who says that I am?" Matt questioned with a snort.

Peter shrugged "I'm not sure, maybe because the last time I was here in the middle of the night and I went to use your bathroom, I passed by your room and I risked a peek inside and saw what looked to be the passed-out forms of Elektra, Cheshire, Black Widow and Lady Shiva on your bed with there being clear signs of sex still in the air"

"Ah…" Matt sounded as he took a sip of his drink "Well… that's…"

"And I'm pretty sure that you're also sleeping with your law firm's secretary too" Peter said as he eyed Matt accusingly "For a guy raised Catholic, your pretty sinful. Sleeping with so many different women…"

"Says the man raised in a Protestant household who seems to be sleeping with everything that has a pulse" Matt fired back with a smirk "I swear, it's a wonder you're not being called up for a paternity test every other month because according to Felicia, who says hi by the way and wonders when your gonna visit her in L.A., you don't use a damn condom"

"You can thank the radiation in my blood for that one" Peter said as he took a sip of his drink before wiping some of it off his lips with his sleeve "That spider bite had all but sterilized me to the point that my chances of shooting of any sperm that can impregnate a woman are close to ten percent, on a good day"

"Really?" Matt said with genuine surprise "I didn't know that"

"Eh, no one's ever asked" Peter responded with a shrug.

Matt hummed at that as he drank from his mug "So, are the women in this… thing that you have going, are they aware that your sleeping with others?"

"I… think… I mean their all really good friends and stuff and they like to hang out and gossip I guess" Peter said with a frown "But I'm not really with any of them so…"

"Do they know that?" Matt questioned with a grin as he took another sip of his coffee "Trust me when I say this Pete, nothing's more disastrous then sleeping with a woman and then going on to another without clarifying that there was no intent to have an actual relationship between you and her, it was just sex. Plain and simple. Trust me, I made that mistake with Typhoid Mary and she ended up nearly killing me and my now ex-wife"

"I… think…" Peter said as he paled a little "I mean none of them have really hinted they wanted more at the moment. Well I think Lois did but other than tell me she's gonna be in New York this weekend and was hoping to crash at my place she hasn't said 'hey can we be official or as official people like us can be in this day and age'"

"Better find out, and fast" Matt said to Peter with a pointed look.

"Alright, alright… last thing New York needs to see is my butt getting the crap kicked out of it by several very beautiful and very powerful women who are all equally pissed off with me" Peter sighed as he took another sip of his drink "By the way, how is Milla?"

"Don't ask…" Matt sighed as he placed his cup on the counter and rubbed his brow.

Peter winced at this "Ooh, sorry…"

"It's fine, just… still a little sore about it is all" Matt said in a low voice before he shook his head in weary amusement "Huh, maybe that's why I've been sleeping around so much. Trying to fill the void and all that"

"Probably, or maybe you, just like me, are a slut" Peter snickered.

Matt laughed at this before he held his mug up to Peter's "To Spider-man and Daredevil, the only two men that can surpass Batman, Guy Gardner and Green Arrow in being sluts in the super hero community"

"And may Jameson never find out because if he does, I may very well have to retire from this gig, or find a new identity in a new city" Peter chuckled before he down the last of his coffee in one gulp and let out a satisfying sigh afterwards "Man, where'd you get this stuff? It's better than the Coffee Bean's!"

"Natasha, she brought a few bags of these coffee beans she got from a drug lord that she… removed from power… in her last trip to Colombia" Matt stated as he finished his drink.

"Well be sure to let her know that I approve and wouldn't mind some more if she get's the chance" Peter said as he pulled his mask back down.

"I'll send you a bag later, and let her now you liked them" Matt said as he pulled his mask/cowl back on "Before you go, there's something we need to talk about"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"The Teen Titans" Matt said.

Peer groaned at this "What'd they do now?"

"Well, it's not as bad as you think but…" Matt trailed off as he tired to find the right words to say "They may, and I do stress may, be planning to take down Fisk from what I could gather from them when I ran into them the other day in a fight against Beetle who was on a job for Fisk"

At this, Peter's eyes nearly popped out in surprise "Please tell me your joking?"

"Wish I was" Matt said with a heavy sigh as he glanced out the window and into the city of Manhattan "They have no idea what their up against if they do try to take on Fisk, super powers be dammed"

Peter understood what Matt meant by that, years ago when Peter himself was firsts starting out, he made the mistake of trying to take on the Kingpin like he was just another crime boss. Surprise, it ended with him getting his ass kicked and unmasked, but thankfully not identified. But still, if the Teen Titans tried to take the Kingpin on all half cocked like Peter did… they were way out of their depth when it came to this man. Heck they probably think he's just some chump like Black Mask, all bark with little bite to worry about which again, Peter thought the same and even Matt when he first crossed paths with the man.

Peter stood up suddenly and made for the window "Okay this has gone on long enough, I really need to have a talk with these kids-"

"They're not here. They're in California at the moment helping out the Titans against Brother Blood for the next few days" Matt revealed.

Peter paused at this and glanced at Matt with surprise "How do you know that?"

"Foggy called me this afternoon to let me know after watching the Titans and Teen Titans fight against some of Blood's cultists in Beverly Hills. He was visiting his mother when it went down" Matt said.

"Foggy's mom lives in Beverly Hills?" Peter said with surprise "What is she, a millionaire or something?"

"No, she's a house sitter. He just happened to be picking her up for lunch when the fighting went down" Matt clarified.

"Oh, well neat I guess" Peter said.

"Yeah…"

The two stood there for a few moments in silence before Peter clapped his hands "Well double dee, as much as I enjoyed talking about our sex lives and New York's newest and youngest team of superheroes trying to take on the most powerful crime boss on the East Coast, I'm gonna make like a tree and get out of here and put together my strongly worded scolding for said team of young superheroes"

"It's leave" Matt said with a snort "Make like a tree and leave"

"You say tomato, I say orange" Peter shrugged with a smirk as he leaped out the window and shot a web line off to the nearest building and swung away with Matt watching him go with a shake of his head.

"Sometimes I'm embarrassed to know that man..."

"What man Matthew?" a woman's voice tinged with a light Greek accent suddenly spoke up from the bedroom.

Matt 'looked' towards his room and sensed it's slightly tired occupant standing in the doorway with only a small partially see through sheet covering her body.

"Spider-man..." he said with a heavy sigh.

Elektra chuckled at Matt's answer as she let the sheet fall from her body and approached her lover before she brought him into a brief but hungry kiss before pulling back and leaning up towards his ear and spoke in a low but husky tone.

"Did you tell him what I want fro my birthday?"

"No" Matt answered evenly.

"Why?" Elektra asked with a grin as she began to run her hands up Matt's chest while pressing her bare breasts into his torso.

"Because if you want any sort of threesome with the man, you ask him yourself instead of making me do it" Matt replied dryly as he placed a hand on Elektra's bare hip "And i very much doubt he's in any hurry to do anything that might involve me seeing him naked and vice versa"

Elektra's response was a scoff "So it's okay for you and him to fantasize about two hot women wanting to sleep with you at the same time, but when us women want the same thing, but with men, it's suddenly not right?"

Matt didn't have any response for that, much to Elektra's amusement as she turned on her heel and made her way to the bedroom with a sway in her hips "Fine, I'll ask him myself later"

"He's going to say no, and rightly so" Matt called after to her.

Elektra stopped before she looked over her shoulder and gave Matt a grin that would leave any man or women both aroused and terrified at the same time somehow "Matthew dear, you know he's too scared of me to say no to me..."

…

It was several days later that Peter and Dinah, now dressed in their 'work clothes' stood on a building ledge that over looked a restaurant that Martin Li often attended when doing business with other players in New York's underworld or when he just wanted to relax. According to DeWolff's snitch, Li would be attending this place tonight after his overly complicated and drama filled visit back home.

' _And speak of the devil…'_ Peter thought as he saw a limo, a limo of all cars, pull up to the building and watched as Mister Negative himself step out from the vehicle, flanked by his current top lieutenant Hammerhead and one of his Inner Demons. Peter and Dinah watched as the man made a few comments to Hammerhead as they entered the building, unaware that they were being watched.

"Well, lets get to it" Dinah said as she took a step forward before Peter stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Canary, he'll be out in an hour or so" Peter said as he looked at the slightly surprised blonde.

"What?" she asked with a frown "He's right there Pete, along with his second in command practically. It's the perfect time to hit him"

"I've been in that place before, it's usually jammed pack with Li's goons, and with Hammerhead there, it means that it's even more packed" Peter said with a nod towards the building "Place is like a maze, filled with these little tunnels and hidden security defenses that make trying to break into Fort Knox easier. The best time to hit Li is when he's on his way home"

Dinah frowned at this "You sure?"

"Um, between the two of us, whose had more experience with this man?" Peter asked.

Dinah stared at Peter for a moment before she sighed "Point…"

"Trust me Dinah, you don't want to face a guy like Li with Hammerhead and over half of his Inner Demons backing him up in that place. I tired, and it didn't end well for me, like at all" Peter said with a sigh as his own attempt to lay siege to the place came to mind several years ago.

"So, what can Negative do anyway?" Dinah asked as she looked at Peter "I've already met Hammerhead a few times and know he has a pretty hard head because of some metal thing in it"

"Negative's powers come from this drug called D-Lite and yes before you laugh that's it's actual name" Peter said with a chuckle before he adjusted his position on the ledge "Anyway, his powers allow him to tap into these things called the Darkforce and the Lightforce which in turn let him preform a host of abilities"

"Such as?" Dinah asked with a concerned frown.

"Superhuman strength, enough to send me threw a building once" Peter said with a shrug as he held up his hand and began to tick off all the things he's seen Li do over the years "Shapeshifting although it seems rather limited, can heal people as Martin Li where's as Negative he can corrupt people by inverting their morals and personalities"

"Damn…" Dinah said with wide eyes "I thought he was just some punk with a weird ass skin disorder"

"If only" Peter said with a shake of his head "And sadly that whole corruptive touch thing of his, the more good the person he's touching has in them, the worse you become. Like if you were as nice as Jesus or something, you'd turn into the Anti-Christ"

"Did he ever use it on you?" Dinah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, once" Peter said with a small nod "Nearly killed Daredevil because of it"

Dinah's eyes winded at this "He was able to corrupt you to the point you nearly killed Murdock?"

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty" Peter said with a slight shiver as the memory of Matt lying broken and beaten at his feet came to mind "Luckily he was 'fighting' Cheshire when I stumbled across him in that state and she was able to break Negatives influence on me by putting me though severe psychological turmoil"

"What'd she do?" Dinah asked as she folded her arms under her bust.

"Made me relive the death of my first girlfriend, learning the deaths of my mother and father, the death of my uncle annnnnnd the loss of my brother Ben all at the same time by shooting me up with a modified version of Scarecrow's Fear toxin that was meant for good old double 'D' because he's the 'man without fear' and I guess Cheshire wanted to put that to the test or something" Peter said with a simple shrug.

"Christ" Dinah said with wide eyes before she glanced down at the building that Li had entered "I'm starting to have second thoughts picking a fight with this guy if that's what it'd take to stop me if he inverted me"

"Good news is that his touch only works on you once" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "But I still wouldn't recommend getting jabbed by him just to get that immunity. Honestly I don't think its worth the emotional trauma you'd go through"

"Why can I see someone like Batman doing that just to get that immunity from Li?" Dinah asked with an eye roll.

"Cause he's hardcore enough to go through with it maybe?" Peter said with a shrug "I don't know, the guy has gone to some pretty intense extremes to beat the bad guys over the years. That might be a cake walk compared to some of the crap he's gone through"

"Not if what you said about Negative's touch is true" Dinah said with a frown.

"Bah he'll be fine, the guy has a will or iron that's almost considered a super power, unlike me!" Peter said with a laugh.

"Must be nice to super powers" Dinah said with a grin.

"It is, well most of the time" Peter said with a shrug.

"Must be nice to be able to breeze through life with powers, having things go your way better than most" Dinah said.

Peter quirked a brow at this before he glanced at Dinah "Must be nice to have a former member of the Justice Society be your mom which in turn gives you like automatic reserve status with them and access to their sweet HQ and connections to other superheroes where's I had to work at it for a decade at least"

Dinah turned her attention towards Peter and smirked as she laid on her side and gave him a smirk "Must be nice to be able to sense someone trying to hurt you and being able to dodge it without much trouble where's I have to do it the old fashion way which half the time sees me getting my ass kicked a bit"

"Must be nice a casual sigh from you can shatter steel when your super ultra-fighting style that can let you go toe to toe with Lady Shiva of all people isn't needed" Peter fired back with a grin.

"Must be nice to have a healing factor that can allow you to heal from serious injuries in a day at most" Dinah said with a shrug.

"Must be nice to have a billionaire in your back pocket that can pay for a lot of your stuff" Peter replied.

Dinah smirked at this as she scooted closer to Peter as she ran a hand down his chest "And it must be nice to have superhuman endurance-"

 **BOOOM!**

The sudden conversation between the two went up in flames like the building they were scouting out and caused both to jump to their feet in surprise.

"What the hell?" Dinah said as she and Peter watched Negative and his men rush out of the burning building.

Peter tried to look for the source of the explosion before he suddenly heard something above him and risked a glance up. He let out a sigh at what he saw "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"What is it-…" Dinah began only to stop as she followed Peter's eyes to see what he saw and couldn't help but sigh herself "Oh…"

It was Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Starfire… members of the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans.

"You invite them?" Peter asked as he checked his web shooters to see that they were full and operational while the Teen Titans attacked Negative and his men with Raven and Kid Flash emerging from the building and joining their comrades in the fight.

"Nope" Dinah said as she cracked her knuckles "I'm not really all for bringing kids into this kinda life this early. Plus, I have my hands full with Roy, don't need to add a demon lord's daughter, a entitled little brat or a ecoterrorist, and a shape shifting social media obsessed vegetarian to the mix"

Peter hummed at that as he and Dinah watched the team attack Negative's men. For the most part they were doing fine on their own, but in terms of working together… there was quite a bit left to be desired. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy seemed to be doing okay given that two of them worked with the previous incarnation of the Teen Titans that was led by Red Robin, with Starfire having worked with the Red Hood and Arsenal in the past but newbies like Kid Flash and Aqualad were clearly unaccustomed to fighting with more than one person if any one else at all. And Robin… he probably should have stayed in Gotham a little while longer…

"Well, he's definitely Batman's son alright" Peter said as he watched the newest Robin take on several of thee Inner Demons and disarm and disable them all in the span of ten seconds.

"And Talia Al Ghul's…" Dinah said as she saw the way the boy fought, more like a member of the League of Assassins then anyone in the Bat family.

"Yeah… so he is" Peter agreed as he and Dinah watched the team face down one of New York's biggest crime lords.

"Think we should help them or not?" Dinah asked before suddenly she and Peter saw Beast Boy turn into a gorilla and try to grab Mister Negative only for the man to grab the green harry arm coming towards him and break it at the elbow, causing Beast Boy to roar in pain before he was kicked into the burning building by the annoyed crime lord.

"Help them" Peter said as he shot off towards the fight, leaving Dinah standing on the ledge for a few moments.

"Uh yeah, I'll be right down the old-fashioned way because some of us in the business can't fly or survive falling off a rooftop on a five story building…" Dinah called after him before she rushed towards the fire escape as the fighting in the street intensified with the arrival of Spider-man.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man, Black Canary and the Teen Titans vs Mister Negative, Hammerhead and the Inner Demons!


	15. Chapter 15

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **G-money** : No Peter will not be having any sort of sexual encounters with Raven, mainly because she's a little too young, like under the age of 18 young but Starfire… I'll think about it. As for a Street Fighter and Spider-man crossover, yeah one day I can make something like that.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Your welcome.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Normally I'd agree that someone like Power Girl or Wonder Woman gunning for you is terrifying but the thing with Elektra is, you'll never know she's coming after you, you'll never know she's ten feet from you until it's too late and worse, no one will ever find where she put you or hear the screams she'll have you make. She'll go places and do things that even Karen, Mari or Dinah could never do even at their darkest. I'd rather take my chances with the powerful women that will or at worse break a few bones then the woman that will make sure what's left of my bloodied corpse is never found or worse, resurrected to serve the Hand… *shivers*.

 **Dave Bennett** : It's comics, plus not everyone can have their epic powers come from something cool like being a god or has some kinda magical weapon of sorts. Damian is okay as Robin and he does seem to be toning down a bit and acting more like a human lately, especially with him now being friends with Superboy.

 **iamzim87** : Yes Deadpool will appear later in the story but no Ghost Rider but I have plans for him to show up in my DC New 52 Spider-man story.

 **Tsuki** - **HimeDarknessSamuriaYuri** : Probably but considering she's been able to keep Superman's attention on her despite the fact he's surrounded by people like Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Vixen over the years, she has to be doing something right.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : You'll see.

 **Jaseon Chandler** : No it's the radiation from the spider bite in his blood that's made him near sterile.

 **Superstar Kid** : The whole Cheshire, Roy and their kid thing will be brought up later. Shiva and Cheshire are willing to put up with one another considering the sex with Matt and admittedly each other along with Widow and Elektra is great, but they do tend to limit the amount of times they see one another. Eh it won't be that dragged out considering who's in the fight but it won't be an easy one, two hit win.

 **Blaze1992** : It's more dang kids ruining the flirting between Peter and Dinah then anything, inconsiderate little twerps!

 **gunman** : That's because Tony Stark and the Fantastic Four aren't in this story's universe. Aside from Spider-man and the likes of Daredevil, Elektra, Black Widow and Hulk, it's mainly X-men characters that are in here. No, the Teen Titans are the same as in the comics at the moment, never mentioned others in it aside from them. Getting the crap kicked out of them by someone like Shocker is one thing but getting decimated by the likes of Fisk is a hole other ball game, one they might not survive.

 **Crocojack7890** : She's more interested in sex with Spider-man than any actual relationship like she has with Matt. I think Kaine will be more intimidated by her, woman is considered one of if not the top assassin in Marvel, you don't get that title for being nice or merciful. Peter will probably do to her what he did to Sasaha Kravinoff, Kraven's wife, for hurting someone close to him. They'd likely be surprised that there's someone as skilled as Karate Kid (From the Legion of Superheroes) running around in their time period.

 **maxe03** : It has, it's how he discovered that he's nearly sterilized, by investigating on whether he could possibly give someone radiation sickness if he were to expose them to any kind of fluids of his like blood or sperm. Well considering said 'torture' prevented Peter from killing a close friend of his and freed him from being enthralled to Mister Negative's corruptive influence, he's willing to let it go.

 **justafan** : No BC can't do the thing that Banshee can, mainly because I don't think her sonic cry is as powerful, plus she doesn't have the suit that he did. This Starfire is based off the New 52/DC Rebirth version.

 **DarkJoey** : No, the corruptive touch is real, he's actually used it on Spider-man and even poor Aunt May at one point in the comics.

 **Ninjaspidey** : A little bit of both, some will like him for who he is, and others will like him because he's great in bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Diana had to hold back a sigh of exhaustion as she wandered the edges of a charity ball that she was attending in upstate New York with a glass of wine in one hand and her other toying with a few strands of her hair to keep her hand occupied. She was dressed in a breathtaking blue dress that had a modest cut of her cleavage and showed off a good portion of her back with a slit on both legs to give the front a sort of loincloth look to it, but not quite and a simple but elegant pair of open toed blue heels.

Normally she avoided such events since very little was ever accomplished at these parties, at least the ones she's ever been to when she and Bruce still dated. But the host hosting tonight's party has been reliable in the past with his donations and has founded and funded several peace keeping organizations over the years that have been largely successful, so she was willing to attend this one.

Plus her date for the evening, who was also formally invited to cover said event for the Daily Bugle, thought she needed to get out since ever since her breakup with Bruce, she's been throwing herself into her work as both an ambassador for Themyscira and her duties as Wonder Woman. Diana had just reached a rather remote balcony that gave her a grand view of the estate's backyard when she heard a voice that she's for the past few weeks been doing her best to avoid outside the Justice League.

"Diana…"

The Amazon princess looked over her shoulder to see Bruce Wayne, dressed to the nines in one of his many expensive and stylish tuxedos with a small grin that once would cause her heart to melt. Now it just made her roll her eyes.

"Hello Bruce"

"Fancy seeing you here" the man said as he came to stand next to her and admire the view as well.

"Yes, I suppose it is even though the host of this party asked me to attend on national television" Diana said with a snort as she rested her elbows on the balcony's railing.

Bruce sighed at this as he turned towards her "Diana-"

"How's Talia?" Diana interrupted him as she gave him a side glance "Couldn't help but notice she wasn't attached to your arm when you arrived like a desperate leech"

At this Bruce's expression turned slightly darker, more out of annoyance than anything as 'The Batman' slipped into his 'Bruce Wayne' façade "She and I are not or ever will be-"

"In a serious relationship but are more than happy to fuck each other whenever you get the chance" Diana said with a nod "Yes, I've gathered as much thank you"

Diana then took a gulp of her wine before she placed the half empty glass on the railing and watched the light from the party dance off the glass with a bored expression as she waited for her date to find her. Bruce, who didn't leave, let out a sigh as he leaned against the railing and folded his arms as he gave her a look.

"Diana, I'm not here to talk about what happened" Bruce stated.

"Then why are you here?" Diana asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't been seen much outside of the Justice League" Bruce pointed out.

"Well sorry for not telling you everything I do in my life when I'm not trying to help save the world from the latest threat to plague it" Diana said as she took another sip of her wine.

"It's not just me Diana, Clark, Hal, Barry, were all worried about you" Bruce said as he took a step closer.

"Really?" Diana asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, really" Bruce nodded "And when you are with the League, your actions are more… violent, your quicker to instigate a fight rather than avoid one. And half your opponents end up in body casts as a result of it"

Bruce took a step closer and placed his hand on Diana's exposed shoulder "Diana, tell me, what's wrong? How can I help you?"

Diana glanced at the alter ego of the Dark Knight after he said that before she shook her head as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder "I can't believe it… but he was right, damn"

"Who was right?" Bruce asked with a raised brow.

"Logan" Diana said with a shrug as she took another sip of her wine.

"Logan?" Bruce said in surprise at hearing the name of the Wolverine before his eyes narrowed in suspicion "What was he right about?"

"About you people, the Justice League, 'caring for me" Diana said with an eye roll "He's mentioned that the Justice League doesn't care about it's members in the same way the X-men or Justice Society cares about their own. When the League is worried about someone, it's not because they care about them as a friend or a family member, no your worried about a potential threat"

"That's not true" Bruce said with a scowl.

"And yet, those files you've made of the League say otherwise" Diana countered with a slight glare "Extremely detailed records on who we are, what we can do, and most importantly how to hurt us if we cross some imaginary line of morality that half the heroes in the world have drawn based on some outdated principle"

"If I remember correctly, Xavier did the same with his own X-men" Bruce said as he took another step towards Diana "And those files are the only thing keeping any one member of the League from going to far"

"But not you" Diana said with a frown "Everyone gets a file, even me, the woman you claim to love and wanted to have a life with, but not you. Because you think your incorruptible, that you're the only one on earth that's in the right. Well let me ask you something Bruce, what happens when you cross a line, when you do what you say others will? What then?"

"Then the League will be there to stop me if that does happen" Bruce said with narrowed eyes.

"How, when you've already taken us out by then with your fucking files!" Diana said as she slammed her hand into the railing, cracking the stone "We wouldn't even know there was something wrong with you until half the League has been taken out!"

Bruce glanced down at the damaged stone with narrowed eyes while Diana took a deep breath before she slowly exhaled out through her nose and she went back to looking out at the landscape. A tense silence passed between the two before Diana let out a sigh.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that"

"It's fine" Bruce said evenly.

Diana grunted at that as she stared up at the sky and watched the dark clouds pass by the moon. With her eyesight she was able to pick out a multitude of satellites passing overhead, one of which was the Watchtower before she heard Bruce speak in a low tone.

"It's beautiful out here" the man said as he rested his elbows against the railing.

"So I've noticed" Diana responded.

After a few moments of watching the night sky with the faint sounds of the party inside, Diana felt Bruce's gaze on her and she turned to see the man looking at her intently. It was almost enough to cause her to blush before she saw him nearing her. Diana leaned back as Bruce leaned in and placed a hand on his chest to stop him cold, though the glare she was now sporting would have done more than enough.

"Bruce, I'm already involved with someone" the Amazon princess said in an icy tone.

At this, Bruce's brow rose in surprise "Who?"

"ME!" another woman's voice called out from the entryway, it was slightly slurred, causing both Diana and Bruce turned to see Carol Danvers, dressed in a beautiful red dress that was a bit less modest than Diana's, stomp towards them with a scowl, though said look was directed more at Bruce then Diana herself.

Carol placed an arm on Diana's shoulders and jabbed Bruce in the chest with her other finger, the force of the impact caused him to stumble back several feet "And as her date I have to say I'm pretty pissed off that your trying to kiss her!"

"Danvers… charming as ever" Bruce said with a slight scowl at what one of the members of the Justice League he was least pleased to have in it's ranks.

"I take it the interview is done?" Diana asked as she placed a hand on Carol's and leaned her head against the blonde's own with a grin.

"Yeah, just came to let you know that we can bail now" Carol said with a nod before she glared back at Bruce "Until I saw the 'Dark Twat' here trying to make a move on you"

"Key word, try" Diana said with a chuckle before she glanced at Bruce as well, her expression hardening slightly "Apparently he thinks a few weeks apart would be enough to have me come running back to him"

Carol scoffed at this "Seriously? What does he think you are, some desperate supermodel or C-grade movie actress?"

"No, just someone whose capacity for forgiveness isn't has great as one might think when it comes to betrayal in romantic relationships" Diana said with a shake of her head.

Bruce stared at the two women for several moments before he recomposed himself "I was not aware that you two were… together"

"Well, we are, as of-…" Carol started before she glanced at Diana "What, Thursday?"

"I was thinking of Monday when you dragged me back to your place and we tried to drink one another under the table" Diana said with an amused grin.

"Well, we didn't get to much drinking after we made it under the table" Carol said as she bumped her hip into Diana's before she gave a satisfied smirk to Bruce "Yeah you hear that Bruce? Diana and I went down on each other. Like licking, tribbing and fingering and everything in between!"

Bruce's eyes narrowed at this "I was under the impression you were heterosexual and were attracted to Spider-man"

Carol didn't even bat an eye when she responded "No law saying I can't change my preferences and have both whenever it suits me"

"Hmmm, you sure about that?" Diana asked with a chuckle.

"I asked a friend of mine that's a lawyer and he didn't say there was an actual one that says I can't sleep with two people at the same time" Carol said before she frowned "At least I don't think he said there was. I kinda stopped listening to what he said after my fifth shot"

"You are such a lightweight" Diana said with a shake of her head.

"Am not, it was just stronger than what I'm used to is all" Carol said in mock outrage before she saw that Bruce was still watching them "Oh, your still here? Well go on, shoo, shoo, me and Di here have things to discuss like which of my old outfits was better and if we'd look hot in one another's uniform"

"That's what you called them?" Diana asked with a snort.

"Yeah, why?" Carol asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well considering what your first outfit looked like, with the borderline thong and knee-high boots and exposed stomach, uniform isn't the word I'd use" Diana said with a smirk.

"Oh, is that right, then what word would you use Ms. Prince?" Carol asked as she leaned towards Diana with a smirk.

Before Diana could respond Bruce loudly cleared his throat, drawing both of their attention back to him. Carol scowled at the man for dampening her mood.

"Dude, do I have to actually throw you off this balcony to get you to leave?" the blonde heroine asked as she took a step towards the Gotham vigilante, her hands glowing with photon energy.

Diana suddenly grabbed Carol by the shoulder and began to pull her away before Carol actually followed through with her threat and throw Bruce over the balcony "Come on Carol, you got your interview, _somehow_ , now let's head home before something unfortunate happens"

"Awwwww! But I really want to hit him, that's not even the like seven drinks I've had, I actually have wanted to hit him since I found out he made out with another woman behind your back" Carol sounded before she lost her footing and nearly fell forward before Diana caught her "UGH, damn heels being all wobbly"

Diana shook her head at this "Carol, we really need to talk about limits before you do something really ill-advised one of these days"

"Yes mom!" Carol said with an eye roll before she glared at Bruce over her shoulder before she flipped him off "And just to let you know buddy, Diana was in the middle of convincing me in having a threesome with you when you two still dated before you made out with Talia behind her back, so ha! You lost out rich boy!"

Bruce watched the pair go for several moments before he shook his head in slight disgust, more at Danvers behavior then anything else. He's often brought it to the League's attention that Carol's drinking was beginning to grow out of control, on two separate occasions Bruce found Carol intoxicated while on monitor duty and once while on a mission to face off against the Legion of Doom. While his fellow founding members of the League wont particularly happy about such incidents Carol has yet to cause any real damage with her actions and regrettably, Bruce has yet to bring any actual evidence of her intoxication while on duty or on a mission, simply his word.

Which has in recent years lost its weight after Ra's al Ghul stole his plans to bring down the Justice League should they ever grow out of control.

' _She'll slip up, people like her always do… let's just hope it's not a catastrophe when it happens'_ Bruce thought with a sigh as he adjusted his suit and returned to the party inside, his mood much darker than before.

…

' _Well, this is not how I thought my team up with the Teen Titans would go'_ Peter thought as he landed in between an injured Beast Boy and Mister Negative.

"Hey Martin, what's up?" Peter sent the powerful crime lord a friendly wave.

"Spider-man!" Li growled out in anger.

"Really, where?" Peter said as he made a show of looking around before he looked down at himself and poked at his spider symbol "Oh, there he is, wait why is he me?"

Li let out an enraged yell as he grabbed one of unconscious Demons by his feet and threw him towards Peter. Peter's eyes narrowed as he shot out several web lines at the approaching semi immortal henchmen and secured him to the ground before he launched several web lines towards Li. The leader of the Inner Demons raced for cover behind several overturned cars before Peter turned his attention towards Best Boy and crouched down to better examine his broken arm.

"You okay kid?" Peter asked as he checked to see how bad the break was.

"No, I'm not okay man!" the green skinned hero said with wide almost teary eyes.

"What is it?" Peter asked with increasing worry.

Beast Boy's response was to hold up his crushed smartphone "I landed on my phone and it broke! Now how am I going to blog this fight for my millions of adoring fans? You have any idea of how may hits I would have gotten if I showed a picture or video of me punching Mister Negative in the face?"

Peter stared at the young hero with a deadpan expression before he shook his head "Kids these days…"

He then began to cover the still grumbling Beast Boy's arm up in a thick coat of webbing to stem the bleeding and help keep his arm protected until the boy could get it looked at by a professional.

' _Wonder if I should send him to the Night Nurse'_ Peter thought before his spider-sense went off and without even thinking, he grabbed a startled Beast Boy and leaped out of the way of a small car as it crashed into where the two were just seconds beforehand.

The one to throw it was none other than Mister Negative himself. Peter made a low whistle as he landed on the hood of another car while he placed Beast Boy down gently on the hood.

"Man Li, you've been working out!" Peter said towards the scowling man.

"No, I've just grown tired of holding back when it comes to someone like you!" Li hissed at the wall crawler as several of his Inner Demons came to stand behind him.

"Well don't I feel special" Peter said with an eye roll under his mask before he risked a glance towards Hammerhead and saw that the man was shooting at Kid Flash and Raven with a double drum, triple barrel Tommy Gun "Where the hell does he get these things?"

"He imports them" Negative said as he signaled for his Inner Demons to attack Spider-man.

Peter tensed at the approaching henchmen before Robin suddenly dropped before him and threw several of his batarangs at them. Peter watched as the men stumbled back as some of the blades imbedded themselves into their arms.

"Uh, what's that supposed to do other than give them some painful scars?" Peyer asked the smaller hero.

"Tt" Robin sounded as the batarangs beeped before they sent a powerful shock into the men's bodies, causing them to collapse to the ground.

"Oh… that works too" Peter said as Robin drew his word and pointed at Mister Negative with a glare.

"Surrender, your men have lost"

"Oh really? From my perspective, I see that I still have a few choices left on the table" Li said as he looked over to see that Starfire, Aqualad and what looked to be Black Canary had dealt with his henchmen while Hammerhead was being pushed back by Raven and Kid Flash.

After a few moments, he made his decision and sprinted towards Raven as she entrapped a yelling, cussing, and enraged Hammerhead in a dome of complete darkness. Peter's eyes widened at this as he shot several web lines at the crime boss only for a few still conscious Demons to leap in the way to protect their master.

"Raven, heads up!" Peter yelled, causing the powerful teenage sorceress to glance at the approaching form of Mister Negative with slight confusion before her eyes widened as she sensed what the man wanted to do.

Her eyes glowed as she began to summon a barrier to shield herself before suddenly Kid Flash moved in between her and Li.

"Too slow Negative!" Kid Flash said as he charged up a Speed Force lighting punch for the crime boss.

"Kid Flash, get away from him now!" Robin yelled as Li grabbed Kid Flash's punch as it was sent towards him with a smirk.

"Gotcha" Li said towards a surprised Kid Flash.

"Uh-oh…" Peter said as his spider-sense began to tingle.

"What's happening to him?" Aqualad asked with worry as Kid Flash's usually red lighting took on a darker color and he slumped to the ground with a pained groan.

"From the looks of it, corrupted" Black Canary said with dread as Kid Flash stood up and glared at the assembled Teen Titans and elder heroes while Li placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Now Kid Flash, be a dear and kill your former teammates" Li said with a dark grin.

"Ohhhhhhh crap" Peter said as he was suddenly hit by a red lighting streak, sending him flying into the side of a building.

"Spider- ACK!" Dinah stared before she and Aqualad were both hit by Kid Flash as he raced by them at blurring speeds.

"Robin, what' happened to him?" Starfire asked with confusion.

"Mister Negative has the ability to corrupt anyone he touches and inverts their morals, which Kid Flash allowed to happen to himself when he decided to try and fight a man hand to hand that with a single grasp could turn you into a damn thrall of his!" Robin growled out before he glanced towards Raven "Can you break the influence?"

Raven glanced towards Kid Flash as he dodged several web bullets fired from Spider-man and a sonic cry from Black Canary before she gave a shaken nod "Y-Yes, I just need a minute"

"You have thirty seconds" Robin said before he glanced towards Starfire "On my signal, hit him with a concentrated blast around the area he's running through"

Starfire nodded as she took to the sky and Robin reached into his belt and pulled out several explosive batarangs and was about to move before he felt Beast Boy grab his shoulder.

"Hey, what can I do?" the green skinned teen asked.

Robin glanced at him for a moment before he scoffed "Stay out of this, your broken arm makes you a liability at the moment"

Beast Boy frowned at that "B-But I can still maybe-"

"Stay. Out. Of. It!" Robin gritted out before he ran towards his inverted teammate.

Beast Boy watched with a downtrodden expression before he saw Li was making a break for it. His eyes narrowed before he glanced down at his broken arm for a moment and scoffed "I only need one arm to kick his ass!"

And with that, Beast Boy changed into a Black Mamba, well a green version of one anyway, and slithered after the crime boss while trying to ignore the pain of his broken arm.

…

Peter let out a pained groan as he was punched in the face ten times in the span of a second before he was shoved to the ground by a yellow blur moving at several hundred miles per hour "Ow… it feels like I'm fighting Speed Demon all over again!"

"Speed Demon?" Dinah asked with a pained gasp as she sported a black eye, a bruised cheek and fractured wrist.

"Super-fast guy I fight from time to time, think a discount Professor Zoom but even less intimidating" Peter said as he tried to stand back up only for Kid Flash to slam into him again before the young teen raced over to Aqualad and sent a punch into the older teen's jaw, knocking him back slightly.

The Atlantean hybrid shook his head to help clear his vison before he suddenly lashed out with a hammer made of water at his corrupted teammate. Kid Flash easily sped behind the larger teen and delivered several dozen hits to the back of his knees before he jumped into the air and sent both of his feet right into Aqualad's back, shooting him through the air and into a partially destroyed car.

Before Kid Flash could land, Robin suddenly threw several smoke bombs at the ground around him, blanketing the area in a thick smoke screen.

"Pfft, really? Smoke?" Kid Flash said before he spun his arms around until he created two small tornados and blew the smoke away and smirked darkly at Robin "That's the best you can offer me oh great team leader?"

"No, that was meant to keep you distracted Kid Flash…" Robin said with a smirk, causing Kid Flash to narrow his eyes before he was suddenly pelted with several energy bolts fired from Starfire.

"Apologies Kid Flash!" she yelled as she blasted at the young speedster.

Kid Flash let out a pained yell as one of the energy bolts hit his leg, leaving a vicious burn near the knee and forcing him to his other before Robin was suddenly in front of him. Before the yellow cladded speedster could move, the Boy Wonder sent several painful jabs into Kid Flash's arms and shoulders, temporarily rendering them useless before he finished with a heeled kick to the head that sent the elder teen to the ground.

"Raven, any time now!" Robin yelled as he saw the wounds he and Starfire inflicted were already starting to heal.

The daughter of the Demon Lord Trigon nodded as she hovered over Kid Flash and her eyes and hands began to glow before she began to speak in a low whisper as Kid Flash began to scream in pain while clutching his head.

Robin watched his teammate withering on the ground as Raven forcibly drove Negative's effects on his mind. He was just about to ask Raven how long it would be before he suddenly heard Black Canary's voice behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!"

Robin glanced at the bruised and tattered form of Black Canary before he returned his attention back to Kid Flash as he was now whimpering on the ground "Having Raven remove the effects of Li's corruptive touch"

It was than that Raven stopped her muttering and the light from her eyes and hands faded as she floated down and landed next to Kid Flash's moaning form "It's done"

"Good" Robin said with a nod before he glanced around the area for signs of Martin "Now where did he get off t-"

"Get off of me you fucking abomination!" Negative's voice rang through the area before he was suddenly thrown from an alleyway and into a car, sending the automobile skidding across the road and into another car with a loud crash.

The crime lord let out a pained groan as he slumped to the ground, his suit in tatters while a large green Elephant squeezed its way through the narrow alley way and blew though it's trunk before it regressed back into Beast Boy who smirked at Li's beaten form.

"Heh, what'd I tell ya, with one arm I kicked your ass!" he boasted before he reached for his phone when he suddenly remembered that it was destroyed earlier in the fight "Aww man…"

Robin glared at Beast Boy and was about to march over to the teen and tear into him for disobeying his orders when suddenly Spider-man spoke up behind him.

"Wait to go Beast Boy!" the red and blue clad hero said as he approached Li and the green shapeshifter "Sure showed him!"

"And with one arm to!" Beast boy said with a grin before he hissed in pain and lightly gripped his arm "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Peter glanced at the teen in concern "You okay there?"

"Yeah, just changing into several different animals with a broken arm, not smart" the green skinned teen said with a wince "You uh, you wouldn't happen to have any more webbing to use to bandage it up do ya?"

Peter nodded "Yeah, I have some left-"

He suddenly ducked as a car door was sent flying over his head before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a very, very angry Mister Negative who quickly wrapped his hands around Peter's throat.

" **Y-You! Always interfering with my plans!"** he growled out darkly as he began to squeeze Peter's throat with the intent to crush it.

"W-What can I say… i-it's fun screwing with you" Peter croaked out before he sent a powerful jab into Li's side, causing the man to let out a pained hiss and his grip to loosen enough for Peter to quickly tear the man's hands off his throat and pull the man's head right into his own, creating a loud crack.

"GAH, the hell is your head made of?!" Peter yelled as he swore he felt his skull crack while Li stumbled back, clutching his forehead before he was suddenly blasted away by a Canary cry from Dinah, rupturing the crime lord's ear drums and causing him to howl in pain as blood leaked from his ears before he was hit in the chest by a energy bolt from Starfire, sending him flying into the car that Beast Boy threw him into earlier.

Peter rubbed his now sore throat before he shot Dinah grin "Thanks for that, but I had him"

"Sure you did" she said with a smirk before she saw one of the demons at her feet struggling to get up. She narrowed her eyes at the man before she raised her foot and slammed down on the man's head, hard "Stay down!"

Peter climbed back to his feet and brushed some asphalt off his suit before he turned towards Li to see the man struggling to stand back up "Damn, after all that and he's still standing… gotta give him credit, he's stubborn. Like Lady Stilt Man stubborn when she's trying to convince me that stilt Man is the greatest villain ever"

"Lady Stilt man?" Beast boy said with a raised brow.

"Don't ask" Peter sighed as he returned his attention back to an obviously defeated Mister Negative "C'mon Li, give it up. Your guys are beaten, Hammer Head is in a weird ball of darkness and your totally legitimate business has literally gone up in flames"

Peter blinked at Li as the man stumbled towards him, blood leaking from his ears, mouth and nose "W-When I get my hands on you Spider-man… I-I'm going to rip you a-apart piece… by b-bloody piece… and use your severed head to cave in the s-skulls of everyone y-you lov-"

Li would have continued if he wasn't suddenly struck by Peter's fist flying into his bloodied face, sending the man flying back for several meters before a powerful bolt of lightning struck him out of nowhere, causing Peter to jump back in surprise.

"Holy crap!" Beast Boy yelled as he backtracked from a few stray lighting arcs flying off Li's screaming body before the international crime lord collapsed in a heap.

Peter blinked at the slightly charred form of the moaning Negative before he looked down at his fist "Whoa… didn't know I could do that… cool!"

"That's because you didn't" an amused voice spoke from above Peter, causing him to glance upwards to see, to his surprise, Ororo Monroe aka Storm, slowly hovering down to the ground, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Storm?" Peter said in shock at seeing the longtime X-men member all that way out here instead of back in California with what was left of Mutant kind "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some things from the Wakanda Embassy that T'Challa sent over" Ororo said as her smile faltered a little at mentioning her of ex-husband.

"Oh…" Peter said before he let out an awkward cough "Well, uh thanks for the help"

"I figured I owe you for helping me against the Sentinel a few weeks back" the powerful mutant chuckle before she nodded towards an approaching Black Canary "Dinah, good to see you again"

"Hey O!" Dinah gave the weather manipulating witch a smile before she glanced down at Li and winced "Yeesh, that's gonna leave a mark"

"But he'll live" Ororo said with a slight shrug before she glanced over towards the Teen Titans and frowned as she saw Robin chewing out Kid Flash for apparently disobeying his orders and attacking Li before the rest of the team could get into position and then getting himself corrupted by the man "So that's the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans?"

Peter followed Ororo's gaze and nodded "Yeah, led by Robin numero cinco or whatever. They haven't been around as long as the last one, but I'm already unimpressed with what I've been seeing and hearing about them lately"

"Like what?" Ororo asked before Dinah spoke.

"Well for one, they caused that" Dinah said as she threw a thumb over her shoulder to the still burning restaurant.

Ororo looked over the blonde's shoulder towards the still burning building and frowned "Was anyone in there when it went up in flames?"

Peter was about to answer before he stopped, and he felt the blood drain from his face as he glanced at Dinah who had a similar expression. Before either could move, Starfire spoke as she came to land next to them.

"No, thankfully the only ones inside the restaurant when it blew up aside from Mister Negative's men were Kid Flash and Raven and they verified that no civilians were inside" the orange skinned woman said with a sigh.

"Well that's one potential disaster we avoided" Peter said with relief before he glanced towards the approaching form of Robin "Hey Robin, look we need-"

"Save it!" the young boy snapped at the wall crawler before he glared at Starfire "If your done playing gossip with this has been of a hero, a ex queen and some biker chick, we need to get Beast Boy back to the tower for medical treatment"

Peter felt his brow twitch at the insults directed towards him, Dinah and Ororo before he let out a sigh "The Night Nurse isn't far from here, I can take Beast-"

"What he needs is actual medical treatment, not some small clinic nurse with basic understanding of First Aid" Robin snapped in annoyance.

At this, Dinah stepped forward "Hey, she happens to be a pretty damn good nurse! Hell she's a better doctor than half the people your daddy has on his payroll!"

Robin turned to scowl at Dinah and was about to speak before Starfire spoke with an annoyed edge in her tone "Robin, just drop it and let's get Beast Boy back to the tower"

The grandson of Ra's al Ghul glared at the alien princess for a moment before he scoffed "Fine…"

He then turned on his heel and stomped away towards the rest of the team while Starfire gave Peter, Dinah and Ororo an apologetic look "I'm sorry for how he spoke to you. I've been trying to get him to realize that being… being like that, won't do him any favors in the long run"

"It's not your fault Kori" Dinah said as she patted the alien beauty on the shoulder with a small smile before it fell as she glanced over at Robin "It's his father's fault for not teaching him how to be a somewhat descent human being"

"Hey, Batman raised the other Robins and they turned out fine… ish" Peter said in defense for the others, well Nightwing as he was the only Robin he regularly interacted with when the young hero operated in New York for a time.

"Apparently you've never met the one after him" Ororo said dryly as she folded her arms across her chest before she gave Starfire a light glare "I'm still upset with the attempted theft of the Vibrianium by you and the 'Outlaws'"

Kori smiled sheepishly "If it helps, I'm no longer affiliated with them"

"When you see Red Hood again, tell him that should he ever set foot in Wakanda again, he will be executed without trial… while I'll fry him to within inch of his life, same with Arsenal" Ororo said with a hard expression on her face as the wind began to pick up and the distant 'booms' of thunder drew Peter and Dinah's eyes towards the darkening sky.

"Yes ma'am" Starfire squeaked out before she shot off towards the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Theft of Vibrainium?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"It's a very long overly complicated story short" Ororo said with a sigh.

"Well, here's hoping that Arsenal can explain it to me when I get back to Starling" Dinah hummed before she glanced down at Li and shrugged "Well, I didn't get a chance to ram my foot up his ass, but this works too"

Peter snickered at her statement before he shot a glob of webbing at Li, pinning him in place as the sounds of numerous police sirens approached…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, monitor duty with Peter and Diana… and lemon!

And before people question it, Carol in this universe still drinks, not to the same extent as she did in the comics but enough to be labeled as a pretty heavy drinker and she has yet to actually be caught drunk on the job aside from Batman who at the time never gave her any sort of breathalyzer test or anything of the sort to actually prove it.


	16. Chapter 16

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Plasma Dragon 312** : They will.

 **Wingd Knight** : Yes, Peter will interact with them soon and for Nightwing it'll be friendly, Batman not so much since by then he'll have discovered what went down between Peter and Diana in the first chapter.

 **Brave2000** : Not really, all I'm really doing is pointing out how terrible Batman is with personal relationships, plenty of writers have broached that in the past. Heck he's even admitted at several points that he sucks when it comes to this kinda drama.

 **MCRasengan** : No it won't be a threesome this time around. As for the talk, yeah that kinda got forgotten for the time being.

 **Karlos1234ify:** I originally thought of doing that for back in chapter one but decided against it.

 **Spawn Hades** : Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that compared to the Avengers, the Justice League doesn't really get involved with the personal lives of its members as often and if one member is having issues, they seem to ignore it to a degree so long as it doesn't affect the rest of the team.

 **THEtoken1** : I think that's the one thing he doesn't have on his belt for crime fighting. I mean it's not like he'll be giving Joker a breathalyzer test after kicking the crap out of him for gassing a bunch of babies with his Joker Venom.

 **kira444** : It's the current version in the comics where she's like fifteen or close to it.

 **GG** : Yeah, I love Batman, he's my second favorite comic book hero but by god they take way too many liberties with him. I mean that prep time thing is a little ridiculous, he can't be prepared for literally everything bad that could happen, it's literally impossible because there's a near infinite number of variables that could trigger such an event and even then, there are just some things that can't be beaten through 'prep time'. Plus how people say that with prep time Batman could beat Superman, almost every fight those two have had, Superman had been handicaped to some degree, hell even the legendary fight between them in Dark Knight Returns, he had just taken a nuke to the face and still hadn't fully recovered from it, even Batman pointed that out.

 **CRUDEN** : Both.

 **Ace0-Spades** : Yes.

 **gunman** : He'll be humbled before this story ends, don't worry. The whole Outlaws stealing Vibrainium wasn't as simple as it sounds, more info on that event will be revealed later once Peter and Ororo start interacting more. Eh I just feel that out of all of the groups in Marvel, Diana would interact with the X-men more often than most baring the Avengers.

 **darthwolf** : Batman doesn't hate Carol or Peter, he just dislikes how unprofessional they can be.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yes but Elektra is classified as an Omega level threat, her, a human with extreme fighting capability is seen as a threat as great as the likes of the Hulk or Juggernaut who are pretty much walking WMD's. Last time I checked, Talia and Shiva don't have that kind of rep or skill.

 **Mr Unkow** : Not sure yet, maybe after Peter meets Grail in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter had to hold back a sigh as he swung several hundred feet above the ever-flowing traffic of New York City several days after his and Dinah's fight with Mister Negative. He was currently on his suit's built in communicator, speaking to the only other person that could ever rival him in talking nonstop for hours on end, at least according to just about everyone that Peter has ever met.

"For the last time Wade… no I'm not interested in going with you to Kandaq to help assassinate Black Adam before hooking up with a bunch of hero worshipping fangirls from the Ukraine, Ireland and India that have a thing for guys with a spider theme or are horribly disfigured"

" _But duuuude!"_ Deadpool whined from the other end of the line _"It's one billion dollars, I'll even split it with you fifty-fifty, so that way you can get to starting Parker Industries without having Doc Ock having to do that lame ass mind swipe shit that almost made me prefer One More Day. Plus, you'd be helping me overthrow a tyrannical, racist warlord whose bound to have a lot of gold he won't be needing anymore and a sweet pad that'll be up for grabs. Isn't that like your thing mister 'Responsibility'? The stopping an evil bad guy part, not the getting his wicked pad afterwards though if that's now a thing with you I won't complain…"_

Peter shook his head at this "Wade, the responsible thing to do is not to invade a foreign country and kill its leader for money… even if he is a bad guy or take his stuff afterwards. Also, what the heck do you mean Dock Ock doing some weird mind swipe thing with me?"

"… _Huh?"_

Peter sighed at this as he neared the teleporter that would take him up to the Watchtower for his shift of Monitor Duty "Never mind…"

" _But will you at least think about it? I mean if your so anal about killing a guy who let's be honest will be the only good thing about the next Suicide Squad movie, if it ever gets made at this point, then I'll do it_ " Wade said before the sound of his fingers snapping echoed through the call _"Hey maybe I can get Red Hood and the Outlaws in on this too! I mean they've been to Kandaq right?"_

"Don't know and don't care to be honest Wade" Peter said as he landed on a rooftop that overlooked the alley that held the hidden Zeta Beam teleporter inside an old abandoned phone booth "Look Wade, I have to go. I'll get back to you in say, never"

" _Oh, okay, but you'll still think about helping me-"_

Peter didn't bother to hear what the 'Merc with a mouth' had to say as he ended the call before he placed the phone in his suit's utility belt while he got into the phone booth and the teleporter started up "Note to self, get a new number that Wade doesn't know so he won't call me again"

Peter let out a low hum as he was teleported twenty-three thousand miles up into Earth's orbit before reappearing on the Justice League's teleporter in the heart of the Watchtower. The wall crawler glanced around and saw Aquaman and Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, approaching the platform.

Peter gave them a nod as he stepped off the platform "Sup guys!"

"Spider-man" the King of Atlantis said with a nod while Hal fist bumped Peter.

"Webs, haven't seen you in a while" the first human Lantern of Earth said with a grin as Aquaman went over towards the controls for the teleporter and began to type in the coordinates for his home and that of Hal's.

"Work, my boss has me working on like three different projects" Peter said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head "And when I'm not doing that, I'm dealing with Jameson bad mouthing me and my usual baddies. And that's before I delve into the normal crimes. Also, Deadpool called me and asked if I'd help him infiltrate Kandaq to take out Black Adam and team up with the Outlaws to do it"

Hal snorted at that "Man, sounds like you need a vacation"

"Ohhhh trust me, I tried but it usually ends badly for me" Peter said with slumped shoulders "The last time I went on a vacation, I got caught up in a fight between Hulk and Solomon Grundy and missing my flight. I didn't even get a refund because of it!"

Hal shook his head in amusement as he patted Peter on the shoulder "Well if you ever feel like taking a trip off world, just let me know. I know some places out in sector four one zero nine that you'd love"

Peter perked up a bit at this before his slightly more cynical side made itself known.

' _Yeah, a trip to space and I'll somehow get caught up in a freakin intergalactic war or something… or have another sociopathic alien parasite latch itself on to me, or both'_

Peter cleared his throat as he responded to Hal's offer "Uh thanks, I'll uh think about it"

Hal nodded as he went to join Aquaman on the teleporter before the two were transported down to Earth, leaving Peter standing there in the room before he turned on his heel and slowly made his way to the monitor room.

"Hmm, I wonder who I'm on monitor duty with" Peter said to himself as he casually made his way down the halls of the Watchtower. He passed by a few other members of the League, mainly reservists like Vigilante, Firestorm, the Question, who was busy muttering about girl Scout cookies having some sort of drug hidden in them to make people more complacent, and Metamorpho who was doing… whatever it is he usually does.

After a few more minutes, Peter finally arrived in the monitor womb and was greeted to the sight of his fellow monitor for the evening.

"Good evening Spider-man" the enchanting voice of Wonder Woman echoed through the room as the Goddess like being turned towards the surprised wall crawler with a smile.

Peter blinked at her for a moment before he sent her a wave back "Uh, hey Wondy, fancy seeing you here"

"I have monitor duty tonight" she said with a grin as she returned her attention back to the various screens before her.

"Right…" Peter said as he mentally facepalmed himself while he strode towards his seat and sat down in it without a sound and began to watch the various screens, half of which were readings of the tower and the planet below and the other half being news outlets from various countries.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two before Peter spoke "Soooo… how've you been lately?"

"Fine" Diana said as she watched a press release about SHIELD's new Triskelion being built in New York to replace the first one that was destroyed years ago "Nothing too major has come up lately"

"That's good" Peter said with a nod.

"Yes, it is" Diana agreed as she switched her focus to another screen "And yourself? Have you been well?"

Peter was quiet for a moment as he thought of an appropriate answer before saying "Meh, I haven't gotten any broken limbs these past few days, so there's that. I also was able to pay my rent on time in like forever. Seriously, my landlord thought I was replaced with an alien or something because of it"

Diana glanced at Peter with a quirked brow "Do you usually miss your due dates for rent?"

"Ehhh more I don't have the amount of money to pay at the time" Peter said with an awkward cough as he avoided Diana's gaze.

"Why is that?" Diana inquired "I thought your job at Horizon labs payed well, far more then when your worked for the Bugle"

"It does" Peter said before he sighed "But lately my landlord has been raising the cost of rent and my suits have been getting damaged more often lately. And this is before I delve into my phone bills, student loans which I swear have become sentient and keep growing on their own, and the everyday necessities like food, ingredients for web fluid and the like"

Diana frowned at this "Do you require help in managing your finances?"

Peter chuckled at this as he leaned back in his chair "Nah I'm good. Besides, with what I'm working on at Horizon Labs, I won't have to worry about damaged suits for a while and I'm about to get some bonus pay for the joint venture Horizon Labs is working on with Starr Industries. So I should be good for the next few months"

"If your certain" Diana said a little unsure.

"Positive" Peter said with a wave of his hand "Don't worry Wondy, I ain't gonna end up homeless or something anytime soon. Well unless my apartment gets totaled like the last one did during that fight between Lantern and those Manhunter things. I mean come on, out of all of the buildings that got leveled in their fight, it had to be where I was living at the time?!"

Diana was silent for a moment as she stared at the man before she spoke "Well, if you ever require a place to stay, know that my home is open to you"

Peter blinked at that before he glanced at Diana "Really?"

"Yes" she said with a nod.

"You trust me that much?" Peter said with surprise.

At this, Diana smirked "Peter, I think after some of the things we've done, you've earned my trust"

"Oh… right… hehehe" Peter chuckled with a glowing blush on his face before he turned his attention back towards the monitors and cleared his throat "Uh thank you"

"Your welcome" Diana said before she grinned slyly at Peter "Though I don't have a guest room set up yet, so you may have to sleep with me in my bed should you take me up on my offer"

Peter's blush intensified at that as he nodded "U-Uh no p-problem…"

"And I'm a very clingly person when I sleep" Diana teased.

"G-G-Good t-to know…" Peter said as he tried to keep his mind from delving too far into Diana's words.

Diana giggled as she returned her attention towards the various monitors and the two fell into silence, the only noise being the occasional passing Leaguer or some of the news monitors with the volume turned up at certain points. Half an hour passed before Peter let out a groan as he cracked his neck, catching Diana's attention.

"Neck cramping up?"

Peter nodded as he rubbed the nape of his neck "Yeah"

Diana hummed at this "Do you require a break?"

"No I'm fine" Peter said as he rested his elbows on the arm rests attached to his seat "Besides I can always try out those new massage frame things that Blue Beetle installed the other day"

"They are rather useful" Diana said with a chuckle "And very relaxing"

"You've used one of them?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"Yes" Diana nodded as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out above her head until a faint pop was heard emanating from her back and she let out a sigh of relief. She then casted a sly grin towards Peter "Though I'll admit, they're not as relaxing as some of the other methods are when it comes to unwinding and relaxing"

Peter quired his head a little at that "Like what, yoga? An intense workout with Wild Cat? Binge watching the entire first two seasons of Stranger Things and Game of Thornes?"

Diana looked around briefly to see that she and Peter were alone before she spoke in a low tone "Come to my room after our watch and I'll show you…"

Peter's eyes practically flew out of his sockets and collided with the lenses of his mask as he gaped at Diana's smirking face as she returned her attention to the various monitors before her. The wall crawler blinked several times as Diana's words echoed through his head and memories of their time together in her room not too long ago raced through his mind's eye.

The next few hours passed in relative silence aside from the occasional comment made by either Peter or Diana. Aside from a few wild fires and a random earthquake in Italy, it was a fairly quiet day. No invasions, no supervillain doomsday plots or some weird supernatural event of nightmarish proportions breaking out.

"Darkseid… with the Phoenix Force" Peter said suddenly, catching Diana's attention.

"Pardon?" she said with a raised brow towards the red and blue clad man.

"That's why it's so quiet today" Peter said as he nodded towards the various monitors "It's because the universe is getting ready to hit us with one heck of a right hook and I'm betting it'll be something like Darkseid with the Phoenix at his command attacking Earth or the Shi'ar invading with an army of yellow Lantern wielding Brood. Well maybe not the Shi'ar because their sorta the X-men's friends but you get the idea"

Diana chuckled at that "Really? You believe that because today there are no supervillain attacks or great cataclysms, one of our worse enemies and one of the most powerful entities in existence will join forces to try and wipe us out and if not that, one of the most powerful intergalactic empires in our universe's history will with an army of fear empowered insects?"

"With my luck, yep!" Peter said with a nod as he folded his arms across his chest "It's happened to me plenty of times"

"It has?" Diana said with confusion.

"Well maybe not something like Darkseid invading with the power of existence and life at his control but like I'm patrolling through Manhattan, it's all peaceful and quiet that day then BAM!" Peter slammed his hand into his open palm as he glanced at Diana "Dock Ock and Carnage emerge from wherever it was they were hiding with an army of symbiotes at their command after they cover the city in this weird chalky smelling fog"

Diana stared at Peter with a quirked brow before she spoke "That's…"

"Parker Luck at its finest!" Peter beamed with pride before his shoulders slumped "Man, how messed up in the head am I that I take pride in how crappy my luck can be?"

"I do not think your 'messed up in the head', you simply…" Diana paused for a moment as she tried to find the right words "Have an interesting look on the universe around you and how it correlates with your supposed 'luck'"

"In other words, I only ever expect the bad to happen when things start to get better" Peter said with a sigh "Man, I sound like Batman… but better looking, can crack a smile without it hurting and doesn't have a discount at the 'anger, depression and scowling' store"

Diana smiled at that as she returned her attention back to the monitors "Perhaps…"

Several minutes passed by in silence before Diana excused herself for a few moments, muttering about calling Carol. Peter watched her go for a moment before he pressed a few buttons on the holographic display before him and brought up a few more monitors, mainly from Diana's side so he wouldn't risk missing anything. Almost ten minutes passed before Diana returned with what almost seemed like a skip in her step as she took her seat and flashed Peter an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, but I promised Carol I would call her while I was on duty"

Peter shrugged "It's okay, nothing major happened while you were gone anyway"

Diana nodded at that just as Cyborg made his way into the room with the magical powerhouse Shazam not far behind him. Peter gave the two men, or cybernetic young adult and magically turned ten-year-old into a adult, a nod.

"Hey guys" Peter said as he stood up and cracked his neck "All's quiet today"

"Good" Cyborg said with a nod while Shazam sighed in displeasure.

"Awww man, that means this shift's going to be so boooooring!" Earth's Mightiest Mortal said with a pout.

Diana chuckled at the powerful man's remark "I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself Shazam"

"Hopefully, cause I forgot my new phone back at my house and Cyborg won't open a Boom Tube for me to go and get it!" Shazam stated, throwing Cyborg an annoyed glare.

Cyborg merely sighed at this before he turned towards Peter with a deadpanned expression "Would you be willing to take my shift?"

Before Peter could respond, Diana was suddenly by his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave Peter a discreet wink before she turned her attention to Cyborg "I'm sorry Victor, but Spider-man here promised to help me with something important after our shift"

"Really, what is it?" Shazam asked as he took a seat at the monitors "Do you need his help fighting some sort of evil god dude? Cause if you do, I'm totally available too!"

"No, nothing that exciting I'm afraid" Diana said with amusement as she began to pull Peter towards the hallway.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Peter said as he tried to break free of Diana's grip.

"Apparently not" Cyborg said with a smirk as he watched Diana drag Peter out of the room.

He stood there for a few seconds before he shook his head as he turned towards the monitors "Say what you will about that guy's sense of humor, but you can't deny he's got game…"

"Who's got what?" Shazam said from his seat, confusion etched on his face.

"Nothing" Cyborg said quickly before he synced his systems with the Watchtower's before he took his seat by Shazam "Alright, let's see if Wonder Woman and Spider-man's luck last shift carries over to ours"

"Boooo!"

…

"Stop struggling Peter" Diana said with a giggle as she quickly pulled Peter to her quarters but being mindful to not look too much in a hurry when they passed by a fellow Leaguer.

"Why, your kidnapping me! You even used the classic 'stop struggling' line that kidnappers use!" Peter said before Diana came to a stop outside her room.

Diana glanced around to make sure no one could see them as she opened the door and slowly entered the low-lit room, leaving Peter standing in the doorway. He was about to ask if Diana was serious about doing this again before his eyes widened as the Amazon began to slowly remove her attire.

Diana looked over her shoulder at Peter and flashed him an inviting grin as she removed her bustier and let it fall to the ground as she made her way to the bed. She stopped briefly to remove the lower portion of her attire including her boots before she sat on the edge of the mattress, bare as the day she was born.

"Well mister Parker, are you going to stand there gaping…" Diana said as she leaned back and arched her back so her breasts were put out on display "…Or are you going to 'come' in?"

Peter stared at Diana with gaping eyes before he took a single step into the room and closed the door. Diana licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes examined his body, her eyes lingered on the growing bulge below the waist, all the while Peter rushed to remove his suit without accidently tearing it… again.

After a few seconds, Peter stood before Diana, bare as she and a slightly nervous expression on his face. Diana saw this and decided to question him on it.

"Is there something wrong?" she said as she sat up, her lust replaced with concern.

"What?" Oh no, no it's just uh… well…" Peter said as he rubbed his hands together as he tried to think of a way to explain to Diana his current situation that wouldn't end with him being beaten half to death _'Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have taken my suit off first. Be kinda awkward to put it back on when things spiral out of control and I get my butt handed to me…'_

After a few moments, Peter took a deep breath and took the plunge "I've been sleeping with a few other women recently, some of them at the same time. Not like threesome same time even though that actually did happen, but I mean I'll sleep with one woman and then not even a few hours later, sleep with another"

Diana blinked at that, that was not what she was expecting to hear. She was thinking that Peter was a bit unnerved by her… assertiveness.

"Oh…" Diana said as she brushed a few strands off her face "Congratulations I guess…?"

"You're not mad?" Peter said with surprise, he was half expecting her to lunge at him and start crushing his skull with her pinky.

"Why would I be?" Diana said with a frown.

"Well…" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "Because I've been sleeping around"

Diana's eyes narrowed a bit at this "Are you in a relationship with one of the women you've recently slept with?"

Peter was about to say no before he thought over his interactions with Karen, Dinah, Lois, and Mari. They seemed interested in him, at least when it came to sex but none of them, save Lois had expressed any real interest in having an actual dating relationship that could possibly go places.

"I'm not… at least I don't think I am" Peter said with a wince _'Great, here comes the beating'_

Diana stared at Peter for several moments before she nodded "Very well"

Peter blinked at that "Wait… that's it?"

"What do you mean?" Diana questioned.

"Well it's just…" Peter trailed off as he tried to find the right way to say what he had to say "Well I just came out and said I'm acting a lot like Batman. You know with the whole sleeping around thing"

Diana quirked a brow at this "Are these women your being intimate with aware that you've been with others just before or not long after them?"

"Yeah, at least I think they are since they're pretty good friends and they hang out a lot" Peter said with a cough as he avoided Diana's gaze.

Diana hummed at that "But you're not committed to any of them as of yet, correct?"

"Yes" Peter nodded, not seeing where Diana was going with this, maybe she was just finding good reasons to make the beating she had for him even worse.

After a few moments, Diana shrugged "I fail to see how your like Batman in that regard"

"Really?" Peter voiced in surprise, he was pretty sure he was acting like the guy. With the whole sleeping with a number of women and what not.

"Peter, the issue I had with Batman was that when he was intimate with another woman, he was already in a committed relationship with me and showed no signs of ever mentioning such a betrayal in trust. You on the other hand are of a different case" Diana clarified.

"I am?"

Diana nodded "Yes, while you are somewhat similar to Batman in that you… get around, there are several key differences"

"Like what?" Peter asked with confusion.

"First, you're not committed to any woman, so when you sleep with another, you're not betraying the previous woman's trust" Diana said as she held a finger up before raising another "Second, these women are aware that there are others and from what your indicating, they appear to be fine with such a thing"

"That's just an assumption on my part" Peter interrupted with a nervous laugh "They may actually be planning to kill me"

Diana smirked at this "Perhaps, or perhaps not"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's perhaps, it usually is" Peter said with a sigh before he glanced at Diana in curiosity "What was the third reason?"

Diana grinned at this "The women you sleep with, they're not spoiled little daddy's girls or desperate models or actresses that are used to help maintain the alter ego Batman has made to help him avoid suspicion"

Peter nodded at that "Yeah your right… their just women that can rip me apart, drop a city on me or kick my red and blue bootie up and down the East Coast while the final one ruins my image and character in ways that'll make Jameson green with envy with a single article"

"Or force you to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets" Diana said with a grin as she nodded towards the Lasso of Truth hanging in the corner.

"…That too" Peter said with a nod as Diana stood up and slowly approached Peter with an obvious sway in her hips and a hungry grin on her face.

She pressed herself against Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck "Now, shall we begin, or would you prefer to keep conversing?"

"Ummmm-" Peter began before he was silenced by a kiss from a bemused Diana.

The two held one another for a moment, their bodies pressed so tightly against one another that not even a strand of hair could make it through before they parted ways, mainly to allow Peter to breath. He may be a superhuman, but he can't hold his breath as long as Diana can.

' _Wait, can she even breath?'_ Peter thought as Diana began to slowly descend to her knees, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen until she came to a stop at his cock, already erect to its full size.

Diana glanced up at Peter with excitement as she slowly gripped Peter's member and gave it a few jerks before she adjusted herself on her knees and leaned in.

Peter watched with wide eyes as Diana licked the tip of his dick and slowly trailed her way down to his base. He let out a groan as Diana repeated the process several times, causing him to shiver in desire as her tongue expertly attacked his tip. Then, without a second of hesitation, she took Peter into her mouth until the tip brushed the back of her throat.

"God dammit" Peter hissed in pleasure as he ran a hand through Diana's hair.

Diana responded with a hum as she sucked on his cock hard, her tongue lavishing the sides and underside of his shaft before she slowly pulled back until only the tip remained in her mouth and gave it another suck before she had her tongue trail over the sensitive flesh. Peter for his part just stood by and enjoyed the feeling of the demigod's mouth on him. He's heard the stories that Diana was blessed by several gods and goddesses, one of them being Aphrodite and Peter couldn't help but wonder if the Goddess of love gifted Diana with more than just unparalleled beauty.

' _Wouldn't be surprised if she slipped this in here too'_ Peter thought as Diana took him all the way into her mouth until she reached the base of his cock and bobbed her head back and forth.

After several more moments of what felt like heaven, Peter grabbed Diana by the shoulders and pulled her up. The raven-haired goddess smirked at Peter as she was pulled into a kiss with the man, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and one of her legs rising up and wrapping itself around his waist.

Peter's hands found there way to Diana's waist and gripped her, pulling her even tighter against his frame as his tongue fought against Diana's own in a fierce battle for supremacy.

"Just so… you know…" Diana said in between kisses as she grinded herself against Peter "I've am the daughter… of Zues…"

"Meaning?" Peter asked as he left Diana's mouth and began to explore her neck with his tongue, causing the powerful beauty to moan before she suddenly grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up until he was looking directly into her hungry eyes.

"It means that your out of your league when it comes to these kinds of things… web head"

She then lifted Peter up and tossed him on to the bed, causing him to yelp in surprise before she was suddenly straddling his waist, her wet pussy pressed up nicely against his hardened cock. She looked down at the man as she held him against the mattress with a hand on his chest while the other reached down and softly gripped his member, causing him to shudder at the feeling of her hand pumping him, her excitement providing a delicious lubricant for her hands to rub over the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm, you like that?" Diana asked with a purr as she slowly rose until Peter's tip rested against her entrance, casing him to almost whimper as he sent a light thrust upwards.

"Y-Yes…" Peter said with building frustration as Diana simply giggled and rose even higher so that her pussy was just a literal hair's breath away from his dick.

She teased him again and again, slowly lowering herself until Peter's tip began to slowly enter her, only for the coy daughter of Zeus to pull back. Peter growled in annoyance as he tried to push up farther only to be held down by Diana as she kept eye contact with Peter the whole time, loving the growing frustration and lust in his eyes.

' _Come on Peter… give in… give i-'_ Diana thought before Peter with a surprising amount of strength and speed, suddenly pushed Diana's hand off his chest, gripped her by the waist and suddenly rolled them over until Diana was on her back and Peter was on top. The raven-haired beauty could only give Peter a expression of surprise before her love canal was suddenly filled by Peter's cock in one hard thrust that shook the bed ever so slightly.

"BY THE GRACE OF APHRODITE!" she yelled before she was suddenly silenced by Peter's mouth over her's as he pulled back until only the tip remained inside and thrusted forward again.

Diana moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and her legs around his hips. Peter responded by having one hand grip Diana's hip as he thrusted forward again while the other hand made it's wat up and squeezed in between Peter and Diana's bodies and gripped the moaning woman's tit. Peter had his fingers slide up to the erect nipple and with a combination of his adhesive powers and super strength, began to pinch and pull on the sensitive bud, causing Diana to shudder.

"By the gods!" Diana said after she broke off her kiss with Peter, forcing him to attack her neck as he began to thrust into her core with more speed.

Peter's hand continued to play with Diana's ample breast while his other hand had reached down and gave her thigh a strong squeeze, causing her to tighten her legs hold on his waist. The wall crawler felt Diana trying to flip them over so that she was on top, forcing Peter to remove his hands from her body and place them on the mattress below. Peter had to hold back a grin as he heard Diana give out a huff before he caused her to moan as he hit her sweet spot.

Time seemed to lose meaning as Peter relentlessly thrusted into Diana's snatch, causing her body to whiter and shake with lust. She tried to match his thrusts with her own and use her vaginal muscles to try and massage his slick cock, but the speed and power behind each thrust almost took her breath away every time and caused her to almost lose herself to the pleasure.

Suddenly Peter stopped in his actions and gripped Diana by the waist as he sat up on his knees. Diana grinned as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and brought him into a searing kiss as he began to thrust into her again, this time using a combination of strength to lift the Amazon beauty up and let gravity bring her back down on his prick.

"Hmm yes… oh fuck yes…" Diana moaned in between kisses as Peter delved deeper and deeper into her core.

Then without warning, Diana grabbed Peter and flipped them over so he was on his back and she was back to straddling his hips, his cock regrettably being removed from her warm depths in the process. Peter moaned at the lost of contact while Diana simply grinned as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Peter's lips.

"Shhh… don't worry Peter I'll fix it soon, but first…" Diana said as she slid down Peter's body until her face was leveled with his wet cock.

Diana licked her lips before she suddenly took Peter back into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her juices coating his organ. Peter gasped at the feeling as he cupped the back of Diana's head as she bobbed it up and down, her tongue running up and down the underside and tip of his dick.

"Damn…" Peter said as he watched Diana suck, lick and kiss his cock "If this is how every monitor duty with you ends, remind me to ask Cyborg to pair us up more often"

Diana chuckled as she held Peter's cock in her mouth before she let him go with a 'pop' and began to pump his length "I'll be sure to bring that up at the next League meeting"

Peter chuckled at this before he reached down and grabbed Diana by the shoulders and pulled her giggling form up to his and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. Diana moaned at the contact as she laid on top of him, almost like a blanket as she and Peter ran their hands over one another's body. She then sat up and took her place on top of his waist, her pussy pressed firmly against Peter's throbbing cock.

Diana smirked at the sensation as she maneuvered her hips up and down Peter's length, causing him to groan at the sensation as he rested one hand on her hip while the other-

SLAP!

"AH!" Diana jumped at the sudden sensation of Peter smacking her rear, causing the wall crawler to pale a little as Diana looked down at him with a surprised expression.

"Uhhh too far?" Peter asked sheepishly.

"No, just… surprised me is all" Diana said with a small grin before her eyes narrowed a little "Just don't do it again without my consent or I'll break that hand"

Peter turned as white as snow at the threat "Yes ma'am"

"Hmm, good boy" Diana teased as she took Peter's cock and placed it back in her pussy, causing both to moan at the connection before the Amazon princess began to bounce up and down the man's pole.

Peter watched her with fascination, the way her body moved, the sway of her ample breasts, the way she would look down at him with her hair partially covering her sweat covered face. But what really got his attention were her eyes, how hungry they were, how they were focused solely on his own.

' _Whoever said that looking into a person's eyes when you make love to them was intense was right'_ Peter thought as he ran his hands up and down Diana's body.

Soon Diana's actions became quicker as she felt her orgasm approaching while Peter gripped Diana by the waist and began to thrust up into her with a sense of urgency, hinting that his own release was nearing as well. Diana licked her lips at the man as she leaned down and caught his lips with her own, moaning into his mouth as her walls clamped down tightly on his dick.

"Oh by the gods yes right there!" Diana said as she pushed herself back up, her nails digging into Peter's chest as her and Peter's hips collided at an almost blurring pace.

"D-Diana… I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, oh fuck yes I know!" Diana panted in excitement as she hit the cusp of her orgasm, causing her to see white briefly as she came around his cock "OH FUUUUCK!"

The sudden pressure of Diana's pussy around his cock along with the feeling of her walls rubbing up and down his length caused Peter to hiss as he finally reached his own release and fired off his seed deep into her inner caverns, painting her vaginal walls in cum.

"Holy shit…" Peter breathed out as Diana let out a shaky laugh as she rotated her hips a few times, causing both to moan, their respective sexes still sensitive.

After a few moments, Diana let out a sigh of relief as she reluctantly pulled herself off Peter's dripping cock and collapsed next to the man who was busy wiping several beads of sweat from his brow. She glanced at Peter with an amused grin as she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek and whispered "Amazing…"

Peter chuckled at the remark "Really? I was thinking more along the lines of wonderful"

"To each their own" Diana shrugged as she pressed herself against Peter's frame and rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart as the duo rested in the afterglow of their rut.

Peter wrapped an arm around Diana, his hand resting just above her rear and his thumb began to trace small circles into the flawless skin. The duo laid there for several minutes, neither saying anything and allowing their hands to wander over one another's body as they slowly worked each other back up for another round… and hopefully another after that…

"Fuck, I love my life" a voice suddenly echoed through the room, causing Peter to jump and let out a small shriek of surprise.

"What the hell?!" Peter said as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it over his waist as he glanced towards the door to see, to his surprise, Carol stepping into Diana's room with a grin on her face. Peter blinked at the blonde bombshell and was just about to ask what she was doing here before Diana placed her chin on Peter's shoulder and smirked at Carol.

"What took you so long to get here? I sent that phone call to you a while ago" she said, causing Carol to sigh.

"I was on my way but then I had to go and help the X-men with this apparent Kree black ops unit trying to find and destroy Jean's body to make sure the Phoenix stayed dead" the blonde said as she rubbed her temples.

"…Well, did they?" Peter asked awkwardly.

"Did who what?" Carol asked.

"The Kree guys, did they destroy Jean's body?" Peter clarified _'If they did, I'm pretty sure we're going to be hearing about a claw wielding Canadian committing intergalactic genocide this weekend'_

"No, we stopped them… for now" Carol said with a scowl "I give them a week before they're at it again- wait why the hell am I telling you this when I should be undressing?!"

"Because you're a blonde?" Diana said with a smirk.

Carol growled at the raven-haired beauty as she began to remove her suit with super speed and stood before the duo, bare as they were "Just for that Di, I'm gonna bite"

"Wait what?" Peter said as the color drained from his face while Diana laughed as she wrapped a leg around Peter's waist and placed her arms on his chest before she rested her chin on him.

"Your more than welcome to try… baby"

Carol grinned darkly as she approached the bed all the while Peter began to sweat bullets.

' _Well… at least I can say I lived a full life'_ Peter thought as Carol climbed into the bed and gripped his member and began to pump it, rather roughly he might add while Diana's lips found their way to his own…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the actual, full, uninterrupted threesome with Wonder Woman and Warbird before Peter meets up with Lois at the airport and gives her a tour of the Big Apple…


End file.
